Difficile d'être ta fille
by aylala
Summary: L'été des 18 ans de Lalyh Black, elle va se rendre compte que ses soeurs ne sont rien sans elle, que les histoires d'amours secrètes sont compliquées et qu'il n'est pas toujours facile d'être la fille de son père... Dans la lignée de CQAPSP
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de la saga Harry Potter appartiennent à la grande JK. Rowling. Les autres personnages insérés dans cette fic sortent en revanche de mon imagination… et c'est tout !

oOoOoOoOoOo

Bonjour à tous !  
Me voilà donc repartie avec une nouvelle fic ! Dans celle-ci, les personnages sont ceux de ma fic _« Ce qui aurait pu se passer_, mais je pense qu'on peut la lire sans connaître ma fic !  
Cette fic est une histoire bonne enfant, bien gentille que j'ai écrit parce que j'avais du mal à me séparer de ses personnages ! J'espère que cela vous plaira.  
Bonne lecture !  
Aylala

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**  
Difficile d'être ta fille**

**Chapitre un : Le début de l'été **

Par Merlin ce qu'il pouvait faire chaud ! Et qu'est-ce truc pouvait faire mal aux mains ! Mon dos aussi était en compote. Mais où avait-t-il été pêcher une idée pareille ?! Il était sensé m'aimer non ? Et bien bêcher le jardin à la manière des moldus moi je trouvais que c'était une drôle de façon de me montrer son affection ! Et il avait encore osé me dire « qui aime bien châtie bien », avec son petit sourire en coin !

Je me redressais un peu pour soulager mon dos endolori et cuisant. Je n'étais plus très sure d'avoir bien fait d'enlever mon débardeur finalement… Bien sur en haut de maillot de bain, il faisait moins chaud, mais je sentais que j'allais me payer un coup de soleil digne de figurer dans un livre de records…. J'essuyais de ma main les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur mon front et je reprenais ma bêche en main en soupirant. Je me remis à mon long et pénible travail. C'était fou, je m'esquintais le dos depuis deux heures et on aurait dit que je n'avais toujours pas avancé ! Je n'avais jamais autant maudits mes parents et leur envie d'acheter une maison avec un si grand jardin…

Au bout d'un moment, je sentis une résistance au bout de ma bêche. Elle avait du encore une fois se coincer contre un de ses satanés cailloux ! J'insistais un peu mais rien ne vint. Manquais plus que ça ! Une pierre qui faisait de la résistance ! Mais elle ne savait pas à qui elle avait à faire. Lalyh Black n'est pas le genre à baisser les bras aussi facilement. J'empoignais bien le manche de mes deux mains et je tirais de toutes mes forces.

- « Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah »

Après ce très rude effort de ma part, la pierre sortit enfin du sol. Je fis un pas en arrière pour ne pas tomber et je regardait « mon œuvre » avec fierté.

- « Alors princesse, ça avance ? »

Je sursautais. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Je me retournais vers lui et je lui lançais le regard le plus noir que je pus. Je voulais qu'il sente que je lui en voulais de m'infliger une punition comme ça…

- « Tu as dû être un tortionnaire dans une autre vie ! » grognais-je en lâchant ma bêche et en me plaçant droit devant lui les deux poings sur les hanches.

Il éclata de rire. Alors ça, ça avait le don de m'énerver quand il le faisait ! Il s'approcha pour se mettre à ma hauteur et contempla mon travail, les yeux brillants de malice, je n'aimais pas ça du tout.

- « Tu avances plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru… Je vais peut-être compliquer tout ça… » murmura-t-il.

Mais c'est qu'il avait l'air sérieux ! Je m'indignais aussitôt.

- « Eh ! Non ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu as dit tout le jardin et sans utiliser la magie ! Tu ne crois pas que c'est suffisant comme punition ?! C'est de l'esclavage ! On a un elfe normalement pour faire tout ça ! »

Il se tourna alors vers moi et plongea son regard dans le mien. Tout le monde dit que lui et moi on a les mêmes yeux. Et pas que ça d'ailleurs, je suis une version féminine de lui d'après James… J'ai toujours pris ça comme un compliment, mais là son regard trop malicieux ne me disait rien qui vaille.

- « Tu préfères peut-être que je parle à ta mère de ce que tu as fait la nuit dernière ? » me demanda-t-il simplement.

Horrifiée, j'étais horrifiée ! Il disait ça pour plaisanter hein ? Il n'allait pas le faire pour de vrai, il n'allait pas le dire à Maman ?! Parce que être punie par lui, c'était une chose, mais subir les foudres de ma mère, s'en était une autre. Elle est redoutable quand elle le veut. Si elle apprenait ce que j'avais fait, je serais privée de sortie pour le reste de l'été alors qu'il venait à peine de commencer !

- « NON ! » m'écriais-je à moitié paniquée « Tu ne ferais pas ça ?! Hein ? Papa, s'il te plait, mon papa chéri… »

Je le vis se mettre à rire et cela me détendit tout à coup. Je me sentais un peu rassurée.

- « Non, je ne le lui dirais pas… » lança-t-il avec un très large sourire « Par contre, après le jardin, tu rangeras à fond le garage et on dira que tu auras fini ta punition… »

- « Mais j'en ai encore pour au moins trois jours ?! » soufflais-je totalement désappointée.

Ce n'était absolument pas de cette manière que j'avais envisagée de commencer mes vacances !

- « Au moins oui… »

Il avait l'air content de lui en plus ! Ca m'énervait ! Quel père digne de ce nom s'amuserait ainsi à gâcher le début des vacances de sa fille ?! Je ne pu m'empêcher de grogner.

- « C'est pas juste ! C'est de l'esclavage ! Et ce n'est même pas moi qui la conduisais ta moto ! »

C'est vrai quoi ?! On était deux sur cette moto, on était deux à faire le mur, on était deux à rentrer à l'aube. Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'étais seule dans ce jardin à m'esquinter les mains sur un stupide manche en bois qui n'était même pas celui d'un balai magique ?! Pourquoi j'étais la seule qui me crevais sous ce soleil de plomb à retourner chaque parcelle de terre de mon jardin ?!

- «Oh, mais je sais que tu ne la conduisais pas » répondit Papa en souriant « Et je peux te jurer que dès que j'aurais mis la main sur Harry, il va m'entendre… Je me suis arrangé avec James, il aura droit à une punition de choix lui aussi… »

Aie ! Ca allait barder pour Harry ! Papa avait sa tête de conspirateur. S'ils avaient manigancé quelque chose avec James, je ne préférais même pas savoir à l'avance ce que ça allait être…

- « Et dire que je ne m'en serais pas rendu compte si vous ne l'aviez pas toute salie… » murmura-t-il d'un air amusé en croisant les mains derrière sa nuque.

- « Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois si maniaque avec ta moto ? » demandais-je d'une voix mi-amusé mi agacée « Toi qui es le roi du désordre ! »

- « Je prends toujours grand soin de ce qui me tiens à cœur… et à ce propos, je peux savoir où vous êtes allés Harry et toi cette nuit ? »

- « Jusqu'au lac, dans la forêt d'à côté… » répondis-je en souriant

Ca avait été une grande soirée. On avait été jusqu'au lac et on avait commencé une gigantesque partie de bataille d'eau avant d'allumer un feu et de manger des patacitrouilles grillées en buvant de la Bierraubeurre. On devait fêter dignement le fait qu'on était enfin en vacances tous les deux ! Depuis qu'il avait commencé sa formation d'auror, Harry était très pris. Il n'était pas rentré chez lui pour Noël, on ne s'était pas vu depuis des lustres. On avait des milliers de choses à se dire. Il me manquait depuis qu'il n'était plus à Poudlard. Bien sur il y avait Syrielle avec qui je m'amuse bien aussi, mais c'est pas pareil. Harry et moi, c'est vraiment pour délirer…

- « Tous les deux, tous seuls ? » demanda son père d'un air suspicieux

Pfff ! C'est quoi ce petit regard ?! Il croyait quoi ? Que je lui mentais ?!

- « Non Papa, il y avait aussi une demi-douzaine de sorciers ivres morts et je me suis amusée à faire un strip-tease… Evidemment qu'il n'y avait que Harry et moi ! On avait envie de passer un peu de temps tous les deux ! »

- « Je n'aime pas trop que vous partiez tous les deux tous seuls… »

- « Tu crois que je ne suis pas capable de me défendre ? Tu crois que Harry n'est pas capable de me défendre ? Il vient de finir sa deuxième année de formation d'auror Papa… »

- « Je sais… Je sais… » grogna-t-il d'un air un peu bougon.

Il se tourna alors vers la maison et fronça les sourcils avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre.

- « Ta mère ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer… Tu ferais mieux de poser cette bêche et d'aller te doucher. Tu reprendras tout ça demain… »

Je soupirais de soulagement. Ce n'était pas trop tôt, j'en avais vraiment marre. Je me dépêchais de prendre ma bêche sur mon épaule pour aller la ranger dans le garage. Je n'avais pas fait cinq pas que quelque chose me vint à l'esprit. Je m'arrêtais immédiatement et me tournait vers Papa.

- « Et si Maman demande qui a fait tout ça ? On dit quoi ? » demandais-je d'une voix inquiète.

Il ne fallait surtout pas de Maman apprenne que j'avais volé la moto de Papa. Les filles et moi on a l'interdiction formelle d'approcher ce qu'elle a toujours appelé « ce vieux tas de ferrailles de malheur ». Mais contrairement à mes sœurs qui ne s'y sont jamais intéressées, je lui voue une véritable passion. Je me rappelais très bien que j'adorais faire un tour dessus avec Papa quand j'étais petite fille et que j'étais toujours triste de le voir partir sans moi. Mais Maman avait toujours beaucoup trop peur quand je partais, et je ne le faisais pas souvent…

- « Tu lui diras que tu voulais lui faire plaisir ! » répondit Papa en souriant et en se baissant pour ramasser mon débardeur qui traînait sur le sol.

Il me l'envoya rapidement et je le rattrapais d'un geste vif.

- « Lui faire plaisir… » grognais-je « En m'esquintant le dos et les mains sur un vieux bout de bois stupide… Drôle de façon de lui faire plaisir ! »

Je me retournais et l'entendis rire derrière moi. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. Je me dépêchais de me rendre dans le garage où je posais ma bêche au hasard. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à la moto, elle était impeccable. Il avait du passer une bonne partie de l'après-midi à la nettoyer. Je soupirais et poussais la porte qui donnait dans la maison. Il faisait beaucoup plus frais à l'intérieur. Je montais rapidement à l'étage et alla m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Après une bonne douche bien fraîche, je me sentis beaucoup mieux, mais mes muscles me faisaient tout de même mal. Je me rendis dans ma chambre pour enfiler un short, un t-shirt et une paire de sandales avant de descendre l'escalier en courant.

- « Je vais en face ! » lançais-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie.

- « Lalyh ! »

Je m'arrêtais net, la poignée de la porte dans la main.

- « Quoi ? »

- « Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ? » demanda Papa d'une voix faussement sévère. 

Je me mis à sourire et revins sur mes pas. Il était assis dans le canapé en train de jouer aux cartes tout seul grâce à un jeu ensorcelé. Je m'approchais de l'accoudoir et m'appuyais dessus pour me pencher vers lui. Je déposais un baiser sur sa joue et je le vis sourire largement.

- « A tout à l'heure Papa »

- « A tout à l'heure »

Cette fois ci je me ruais vers la sortie en courant. Je traversais rapidement la rue et ouvrit le portail qui de la grande maison des Potter. Comme d'habitude j'en fis le tour et entra par la baie vitrée du salon. Je me dirigeais vers les escaliers pour me rendre à l'étage quand une voix me fit sursauter.

- « Bonjour la belle ! »

Je me tournais vers James qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte de son bureau, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et un large sourire aux lèvres.

- « Salut James ! » répondis-je en souriant

- « C'étais sympa le jardinage ? » me demanda-t-il en feignant l'innocence.

- « Ah ah ah ! Très drôle » lançais-je sarcastiquement en lui lançant un regard noir et je le vis se mettre à rire.

- « Soit bonne joueuse, Lalyh ! » me dit-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil ce qui me rendit ma bonne humeur.

J'adorais James et j'avais toujours beaucoup de mal à lui en vouloir. Il était mon oncle de cœur et je savais qu'il m'aimait beaucoup aussi. Je me contentais donc de hausser les épaules.

- « Bah ! » fis-je en lui tournant le dos « On va dire que c'est pour toutes les fois où j'ai fait des bêtises et que je ne me suis pas fait prendre ! »

Je montais la première marche quand j'entendis son rire raisonner dans la maison et cela me fit sourire encore plus. Une fois en haut j'hésitai un moment, puis je traversai le couloir, prête à rejoindre la chambre de Harry quand une porte entrouverte attira mon regard. C'était celle de la chambre de Jack. Il avait un an de moins que moi et je savais de source quasi-sure qu'il en pinçait pour ma petite sœur. Maelys, qui avait un gros coup de cœur pour lui, elle aussi, n'avait jamais voulu me croire quand je lui avais conseillé de foncer. Elle disait qu'on n'était jamais sur de rien, mais pourtant, Syrielle et moi, on aurait mis nos mains à couper qu'ils finiraient par former un joli petit couple. Doucement, je m'approchai de la porte entrouverte et y jetais un coup d'œil. Bon d'accord, je sais que ça ne se fait pas mais je suis curieuse… On ne se refait pas !

Je jetai un coup d'œil donc et ce que je vis fit bondir mon cœur dans ma poitrine. Ils s'embrassaient ! Ma petite sœur et le second fils Potter étaient tous les deux assis sur le lit à s'embrasser à qui mieux mieux ! Enfin ! J'avais envie de hurler ma joie. Cela faisait plus d'un an que ces deux là se tournaient autour et maintenant ils s'embrassaient ! Aujourd'hui était un jour de fête !

Je décidais alors de laisser les deux tourtereaux roucouler en paix et m'éloignait un peu. Je me mis alors à mimer ma joie en entamant une petite danse silencieuse dans le couloir. J'étais tellement contente pour Maelys. Jack était pile celui qu'il lui fallait, et je savais que c'était un garçon bien. Rien ne pouvait me rendre plus heureuse. Mais le problème, c'est que je suis aussi maladroite que curieuse… Et alors que j'effectuais un très gracieux mouvement de poignet dans mon ballet mimé, ma main heurta le montant en bois de la porte de la chambre de Jack provoquant un bruit sourd et particulièrement sonore.

- « Aie ! » criais-je en ramenant ma main vers ma poitrine et en me la massant doucement.

A cet instant, Jack sortit de sa chambre précipitamment et me regarda avec des grands yeux ronds aussi verts que ceux de Lily…

- « Lalyh ?! » s'étrangla-t-il « Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ? »

Il avait l'air gêné, j'en aurais presque eu de la peine pour lui si je n'avais pas été si contente et si je n'avais pas eu si mal à ma main.

- « Rien, rien » lui assurais-je en souriant « Mais par contre… »

Je m'engouffrais dans sa chambre et me ruais vers ma sœur pour lui prendre la main. Elle me regarda avec un mélange de colère, de surprise et de honte un peu aussi.

- « Je te l'emprunte un moment ! » lançais-je à Jack qui me regardait avec un regard noir.

Quoi de plus naturel ? Je lui arrachais sa petite chérie pendant un moment sans doute des plus agréables. Mais je savais qu'il ne m'en voudrait pas longtemps. Jack est adorable comme garçon. En passant près de lui, je déposais un baiser sur sa joue. Il sursauta et me regarda d'un air ahuri.

- « Tu es super, Jack ! » soufflais-je en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Il est trop surpris pour réagir et me laisse entraîner ma sœur hors de sa chambre. Maelys non plus n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement pour s'échapper. Sans doute était-elle trop sous le choc pour cela. Je l'attirais jusqu'à la chambre de Syrielle dont j'ouvris la porte avec fracas.

Syrielle fit un bond en me voyant entrer. Elle était assise sur son lit, un morceau de parchemin à la main, visiblement elle lisait son courrier.

- « Arrêtes tout ce que tu fais, nous avons une réunion au sommet qui débute ! » lançais-je en lâchant enfin Maelys qui fit quelques pas dans la pièce.

Je refermai soigneusement la porte et sortant ma baguette, je lui jetai un sort de discrétion.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Syrielle en repliant sa lettre et en la glissant dans sa poche.

- « Ton frère sort avec ma sœur ! » répondis-je en souriant et en prenant Maelys dans mes bras.

- « Eh ! » s'indigna Mae « J'avais peut être pas envie que tout le monde soit au courant ! »

Je la regardai d'un air sceptique.

- « C'est super ! » s'exclama Syrielle en se levant de son lit « Depuis quand ? »

- « Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde ! » déclara ma sœur en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air mauvais « Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous raconterez tout ça ! Et puis j'aimerais bien pouvoir retourner voir Jack… Tu nous a un peu interrompu là je te signale ! »

- « Mais… » criais-je « Mae ! S'il te plait ! Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'on attend ça ! Tu ne vas pas nous faire un coup comme ça ! »

- « C'est personnel ! » rétorqua ma sœur, mais elle avait l'air beaucoup moins convaincue qu'avant.

Je lui fais mon petit regard suppliant dont j'ai le secret. Syrielle se joint à moi…

- « S'il te plait Mae… On a vraiment envie de savoir ! »

- « Plus vite tu nous racontes, plus vite on te relâche ! » ajoutais-je avec un petit sourire malicieux qui fit lever au ciel les yeux de ma sœur.

- « Depuis combien de temps ? » redemanda alors Syrielle d'une voix douce.

- « Je dirais dix minutes… » répondit enfin Maelys en rougissant violemment « Et à l'heure qu'il est je serais encore en train de l'embrasser si Lalyh n'étais pas venue me kidnapper… » ajouta-t-elle en me lançant un regard appuyé.

- « Eh ! Tu vas y retourner dans trente secondes ! Mais avant, je veux tout savoir » s'exclamais-je en m'installant en tailleur sur le tapis.

Je fus aussitôt imité par Syrielle qui regardait Maelys en souriant largement. Cette dernière s'avoua alors vaincu et vint nous rejoindre. Elle avait les joues toutes roses et un petit air heureux et timide qui la rendait encore plus belle que d'habitude. Honnêtement c'est vrai, ma sœur est magnifique. Elle a de jolis yeux bleu foncés et ses cheveux sont châtains clairs et tombent joliment en cascade sur ses épaules… C'est, parmi les trois enfants de la famille celle qui ressemble autant à Maman qu'à Papa…

- « Qui a fait le premier pas ? » demanda alors Syrielle en me tirant de mes pensées.

- « C'est lui… » murmura Maelys « Il m'a fait venir ici pour me parler, on est allé dans sa chambre. On a parlé un moment et puis il m'a parlé de Colin… »

Je grimaçais. Colin Crivey était un pauvre garçon, littéralement fan de Harry soit dit en passant, mais qui avait eu la stupide idée de tomber amoureux de ma sœur. Mais se n'était pas réciproque. Mais il n'avait pas cédé et depuis plusieurs années maintenant, il la harcelait presque continuellement. J'avais dit à Maelys d'en parler à Papa, mais elle me répondit toujours qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir un mort sur la conscience. Ce en quoi, elle n'avait pas tort. Harry, cette andouille en avait rajouté une couche, en nous rappelant que c'était comme cela que tout avait commencé entre ses parents.

On la connait par cœur cette histoire. Papa nous la raconte au moins une fois par an, à Halloween en général. Il dit que c'est la pire de toutes les histoires d'horreur. Lily et James râlent un peu mais finalement ils écoutent toujours avec plaisir, main dans la main. C'est fou de voir à quel point ils sont amoureux ces deux là. L'histoire de leur vie à Poudlard change un peu tous les ans. Papa rajoute toujours des évènements, on ne sait même plus ce qui s'est vraiment passé de ce qu'il a inventé mais ce n'est pas grave, c'est sans doute l'une des plus belles histoires d'amour que je connaisse.

Mais passons, la vie amoureuse de ma sœur en cet instant précis était beaucoup plus intéressante.

- « Il a dit quoi exactement ? » demandais-je en me penchant en avant pour mieux entendre.

- « Qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter qu'il tourne comme ça autour de moi, qu'il se demande s'il va pas finir par aller lui dire sa façon de penser parce que c'est pas une manière de faire avec une fille » répondit Maelys en devenant de plus en plus rose. « Ensuite il m'a dit qu'en fait il pensait tout simplement qu'il était jaloux de voir un autre garçon que lui s'approcher de moi… »

- « Mon frère a dit ça ?! » s'exclama Syrielle d'un air étonné.

Je me mis à sourire, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Il fallait bien se l'avouer, dans la famille Potter, les garçons, tous autant qu'ils étaient, se montraient particulièrement aveugle envers les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient pour les autres ! Harry avait mis un temps monstrueux avant de finalement demander à Ginny de sortir avec lui. Il l'avait bien fait poireauter la pauvre. Maintenant cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais Ginny avait attendu beaucoup plus…

- « Oui, il a dit ça… » murmura ma sœur en souriant

- « Et après ?! » demandais-je d'un air malicieux.

- « Il s'est approché de moi et il m'a embrassé »

Je me levais alors d'un bond en levant mon poing vers le ciel d'un geste victorieux. Ma sœur éclata de rire et Syrielle se pencha pour poser un baiser sur sa joue.

- « Je suis super contente… » murmura Maelys les yeux pétillants.

- « Il y a de quoi… » assura Syrielle alors que je me rasseyait « Je me souviens comment c'était quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Greg… »

Je m'en souvenais aussi. C'était un peu plus de trois mois auparavant. Elle avait l'air de vivre en permanence sur un petit nuage et elle souriait sans arrêt. Une chance pour elle que Harry n'était plus à Poudlard, sinon même lui aurait fini par le remarquer. Cela me fit d'ailleurs penser à quelque chose.

- « Tu l'as dit à tes parents ? » lui demandais-je

- « J'en ai d'abord parlé avec Maman. » répondit-elle d'un air grave « Elle était très contente pour moi et elle a même dit qu'elle le trouvait mignon sur la photo que je lui ai montré. Je ne voulais pas le dire à Papa, mais elle a insisté et alors là ça a été une autre histoire. »

Elle soupira un peu et j'hochais la tête. J'imaginais un peu qu'elle avait du être la réaction de James.

- « Il a été en colère de savoir que tu sortais avec un garçon ? » demandais-je

- « Non, il a été triste, c'est ça qui m'a fait de la peine… Il m'a regardé avec un regard totalement dans le vide. On aurait dit que la maison venait de lui tomber sur la tête. Il a même eut l'air déçu… » murmura Syrielle les yeux un peu plus brillant qu'avant.

Lalyh la comprenait très bien. Syrielle était la seule fille de la famille Potter et James la considérait comme un véritable trésor. Ils étaient très proches tous les deux, très complices et Syrielle avait toujours très peur de faire quelque chose qui puisse le décevoir. Quand elle était tombée amoureuse de Greg, il y avait eu toute une période où elle s'en était voulu parce qu'elle savait que cela ne plairait pas à son père. Je m'étais dépêché de faire passer ce moment de déprime. Elle n'allait tout de même pas rester célibataire toute sa vie juste pour faire plaisir à James.

- « Et puis il est resté un moment sans rien dire et puis il a quitté la pièce… » repris Syrielle « Maman m'a dit que ça lui passerait mais bon… J'ai eu de la peine… »

- « Ca va mieux maintenant ? » demandais-je

- « Oui, ça fait cinq jours… On dirait qu'il a commencé à digérer. Mais je pense surtout que Maman à du lui faire des remarques… Le problème c'est qu'il en a parlé à Harry et à Jack. Il leur à demander de surveiller Greg en quelque sorte… Et donc, mes_ adorables_ frères sont venus me voir pour me demander des explications. Harry a un peu crié, Jack a froncé les sourcils en disant que je méritais mieux et Will a dit qu'il n'étais même pas beau »

- « Will l'a vu ? » demandais-je, surprise

Le dernier né de la famille Potter allait fêter ses neuf ans, je voyais mal comment il pouvait avoir déjà vu le petit ami de sa sœur…

- « Non, mais tu crois vraiment que ça l'a empêché de me faire des remarques ? » me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire agacé « Il n'est pas mon frère pour rien ! Ils se sont tous ligués contre moi. Donc pour résumer, Papa ne dit rien mais il pousse les garçons à me surveiller de près ! »

- « C'est tout à fait eux ça ! » lançais-je en souriant à moitié « Bah, tu es plus maligne qu'eux, tu arriveras à déjouer leur plan ! »

- « Je sais, mais c'est agaçant…. L'avantage c'est que Maman est de mon côté ! » murmura-t-elle en souriant doucement.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et me tournais vers ma sœur.

- « Tu n'auras pas ce problème là toi ! Je te ficherais la paix, et je pense que Amy aussi… En tout cas je me débrouillerais pour ! » lui assurais-je

- « Oh je sais que vous ne m'embêterez pas. Mais je ne pense pas que Papa sera aussi calme que James » murmura-t-elle en grimaçant légèrement.

- « Ah ça c'est sur ! Syrielle, prépares toi à avoir un frère de moins ! » plaisantais-je en souriant

- « Je ne rigole pas Lalyh ! » me lança Maelys « J'ai vraiment peur de sa réaction »

Je la comprenais, j'avais ressenti la même chose quand j'avais envisagé de parler à mes parents de Dan, mon ancien petit copain. Mais la question ne s'était pas posée longtemps. Ce tocard m'avait largué avant que j'aie eu le temps de torturer l'esprit. On n'était pas ensemble depuis longtemps et il avait préféré une fille un peu moins farouche que moi. Ben quoi ?! Je n'étais pas prête à aller aussi long qu'il l'aurait voulu ! Je n'allais pas me forcer pour lui !

- « Je sais… » lui murmurais-je doucement

- « Il ne faut pas qu'il sache » souffla-t-elle alors « Ni lui, ni aucun adulte, sinon je suis fichue ! Ils se disent tout entre eux ! »

- « Si j'étais toi, je me méfierais aussi des petits… » lança Syrielle d'un air grave.

- « C'est vrai ! » s'exclama Maelys « Alors on est d'accord, hein ? Rien que nous trois et Jack au courant ? »

- « Et Harry… » proposais-je doucement.

Je me voyais mal lui cacher un truc comme ça ! Je lui disais tout… Maelys soupira, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas tellement le choix.

- « Bon d'accord, Harry aussi… » accepta-t-elle en soupirant « Mais personne d'autre ! »

- « D'accord » répondis Syrielle en même temps que moi, ce qui nous fit rire.

- « Promis juré ?! »

- « Promis juré ! »

Maelys se mit alors à sourire largement et se leva d'un bond.

- « Très bien ! Ceci clos donc notre réunion au sommet… Et je vais de ce pas rejoindre Jack ! »

- « Parfait et moi je vais reprendre la lecture de la lettre de Greg que votre arrivée à un peu interrompue ! » souffla Syrielle

Je leur adressais à toutes les deux un grand sourire et quittait la chambre juste derrière Maelys. Alors que cette dernière prenait la direction de la chambre de son nouveau petit ami, je me dirigeais vers la chambre de Harry. J'observais attentivement la poignée, elle était bleue, je pouvais entrer. C'était un code entre nous. Si la poignée était rouge, soit il se trouvait en grande conversation avec Ron et Hermione, soit il était dans une autre sorte de grande conversation, mais avec Ginny cette fois. Dans les deux cas, ma présence n'était pas la bienvenue. Je respectais cela. On s'entendait bien, mais il avait ses meilleurs amis et je ne voulais pas m'incruster là dedans. Bien sur j'adorais Ron et Hermione et on s'entendait très bien, mais je me sentais toujours de trop quand ils étaient là.

Comme la voie était libre j'ouvris la porte et le vis. Il était allongé sur son lit en train de feuilleter un magasine de Quidditch. Je refermais doucement la porte, il ne m'avait pas entendu et d'un bond je me jetais sur son lit, juste à côté de lui, faisant rebondir le matelas. Il se mit à rire doucement et tourna sa tête vers moi.

- « Toujours aussi calme et douce… »me taquina-t-il

Je lui tirais la langue.

- « Comment es-tu monté ici sans croiser ni Papa ni James ? » lui demandais-je, curieuse.

- « Avec mon balai et la fenêtre de ma chambre ouverte… » me répondit-il avec un sourire « Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion, Papa va bien réussir à me coincer avant ou après le dîner… J'espère seulement qu'il ne mettra pas Maman au courant» soupira-t-il

- « Apparemment non puisque Maman n'en saura rien, elle » le rassurais-je « Par contre, c'est Papa qui va te filer ta punition »

- « Aie, je peux m'attendre au pire… Il t'a filé quoi toi ? »

- « Tout le jardin à bêcher à la manière moldue et le garage à ranger… J'ai un mal de chien aux muscles et j'en ai encore pour au moins trois jours… »

Il se mit alors à sourire et cela m'agaça. Mais je ne dis rien. J'attendais de voir ce que Papa lui avait réservé. Après tout, c'est lui qui conduisait la moto… Rira bien qui rira le dernier. Je laissai tomber ma tête sur l'oreiller.

- « Au fait… » soufflais-je « Ca y est, ton frère sort avec ma sœur. Mais il ne faut absolument pas en parler ! Maelys tient à ce que ton frère vive encore un peu… »

- « Je comprends » grimaça Harry d'un air amusé « Mais ça ne sera pas facile de le leur cacher ! »

- « Hey ! On n'est pas les enfants des Maraudeurs pour rien ! » m'exclamais-je en me redressant un peu « On y arrivera très bien ! »

- « Tu as raison ! » me répondit-il alors en souriant « On les aidera à se cacher ! »

- « Bien sur ! »

J'étais ravie de ce qui s'annonçait ! A cet instant, on frappa à la porte.

- « Harry ? Je peux venir ? »

C'était Amy, ma petite sœur de dix ans. C'est le portrait craché de Maman. Elle est blonde très claire avec de grands yeux bleus. Mais le problème c'est que c'est une fouineuse de première. Il n'y avait que Harry qui arrivait à avoir un peu d'intimité avec elle. Parce qu'une fois où elle était entrée sans frapper, ses jolis petits yeux chastes avaient faillit voir quelque chose qu'elle n'osait sans doute pas imaginer à son âge. Heureusement que Ginny finissait de s'habiller. Harry l'avait alors pris à part et lui avait expliqué qu'il avait vaincu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, alors il ne se priverait pas pour lui jeter un sort si elle recommençait à entrer comme ça sans frapper. Depuis, elle obéissait… Enfin seulement à Harry !

- « Ouais ! » répondit Harry en souriant

La petite tête blonde ma sœur passa par la porte.

- « Maman veut qu'on rentre à la maison on va dîner et Tata Lily a dit que tu devais descendre aussi Harry ! »

- « On arrive ! » répondit-il en se levant

- « Rentre à la maison Amy, je vais prévenir Mae » lançais-je alors que je la voyais continuer le couloir.

- « Mais… »

- « Va à la maison Amy ! » demandais-je un peu plus sévèrement.

Non mais, c'est qui l'aînée dans cette famille. Cette petite peste me fit une grimace et prit la direction des escaliers. Je me dirigeais alors jusqu'à la chambre de Jack. Je frappais trois coups brefs à la porte avant de dire à ma sœur qu'on nous attendait à la maison. Elle sortit quelques minutes plus tard et c'est ensemble que nous nous rendîmes au rez-de-chaussée. Là, Lily nous fit un petit signe de la main et le clin d'œil de James qui avait entraîné Harry un peu à l'écart ne m'étonna pas. On se dépêcha de traverser la rue pour rentrer à la maison.

- « C'est nous ! » criais-je en pénétrant dans la maison.

- « Enfin ! » lança Maman en apparaissant dans le couloir. « Je ne vous ai presque pas vu de la journée les filles ! »

Je m'approchais d'elle et elle déposa un baiser sur mon front.

- « C'était bien chez Molly ? » demandais-je en souriant

Maman avait décidé au début des vacances, avec Lily, d'aider Molly et Arthur Weasley a rangé un peu le grenier de leur grande maison. Maintenant que seule Ginny y vivait encore, ils voulaient tout réaménager.

- « Oui, mais fatiguant… » souffla-t-elle en souriant avant d'embrasser Maelys. « Allez vous lavez les mains, on va passer à table »

Je passais devant elle pour me rendre dans la salle de bain quand elle me prit le bras.

- « C'est toi qui a fait ça dans le jardin ? » me demanda-t-elle en plantant son regard dans le mien.

- « Oui » répondis-je en priant très fort pour ne pas avoir l'air coupable « Je voulais t'aider un peu et te faire plaisir… »

- « Merci ma chérie, tu es un amour… » me lança-t-elle en me souriant largement en me lâchant le bras pour que je puisse passer.

En traversant le salon, mon regard croisa celui de Papa qui me fixait en souriant largement. Je lui fis un clin d'œil avant de monter les escaliers.


	2. Les dimanches en famille

Bonjour à tous !

Voilà donc le deuxième chapitre de ma fic !

J'ai été très surprise et très contente de l'acceuil que vous avez fait à ma fic, je suis contente de voir que le premier chapitre vous a donné envie de lire la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Aylala

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre deux : Les dimanches en famille**

Confortablement allongée dans mon lit, la tête enfouie sous mon oreiller je me sentais bien. J'ouvrais paresseusement un œil mais le refermais aussitôt. Il avait eu beaucoup trop de mal à s'ouvrir pour qu'il soit une heure  
décente pour se lever. Je me retournais et reprenais une position très agréable pour continuer ma nuit tranquillement. Je m'étais couchée tard. Maelys et moi, nous avions discutés jusqu'à tard dans la nuit pour élaborer ce que nous avions appelé notre « plan d'action » pour que Papa ne soupçonne pas qu'elle avait un petit ami. Ca n'avait pas été une discussion facile, il avait d'abord fallut faire sortir Amy de ma chambre… Et ce n'était pas une  
mince affaire. On en a été réduite à lui promettre de jouer une heure entière à la poupée avec elle avant la fin de la semaine prochaine… La barbe.

Je recommençais à me rendormir quand un bruit monstrueux se fit entendre. Un bruit qui me fit crisser les dents et dresser les cheveux sur ma nuque. C'était un bruit strident et horriblement disgracieux, on aurait dit un  
orchestre de scies musicales. Il fallait être totalement inhumain pour supporter ça et encore pour produire un tel son. Soudain je réalisai clairement ce que c'était et me redressais à toute vitesse sur mon lit.

- « Amy ! » grognais-je entre mes dents avec hargne.

Cette petite peste allait me le payer. Depuis Noël, ma sœur s'était mise en tête d'apprendre à jouer de la musique. Pour lui faire plaisir, nos parents - mais où avaient-ils la tête ce jour là ? – ont décidés de lui offrir un luth et depuis ce jour maudit, elle s'exerce ! En général je m'arrangeais pour ne pas être là quand elle « jouait »… Moi je préfèrais dire quand elle tentait de nous crever nos pauvres tympans… D'habitude c'était plutôt dans l'après midi qu'elle faisait ça, jamais un dimanche matin, et a à peine 8h00 du matin ! Je quittais mon lit d'un pas brusque, bien décidé à lui faire bouffer son stupide luth. Je traversai ma chambre de ma démarche encore hésitante, signe que je n'étais pas encore réveillée ! Je quittai la pièce et traversai notre grande salle de jeu que Maelys et moi avions déserté depuis plusieurs années déjà… J'arrivai enfin dans le couloir, prête à m'élancer jusqu'à la chambre de ma sœur pour lui expliquer ma façon de penser quand je manquais de me faire assommer par une porte qui s'ouvrit à toute volée.

- « AMY BLACK ! »

Je sursautais violemment. La voix de Papa était toujours aussi puissante quand il crit, même au réveil !

- « PAR MERLIN, EST-CE-QUE TU SAIS l'HEURE QU'IL EST ?! »

Je me mis à ricaner doucement. Je n'aurais même pas besoin de crier sur ma sœur… Papa s'en chargeait lui-même.

- « Tu vas arrêter ça immédiatement et je ne veux plus entendre UN SEUL BRUIT ! C'est compris ?! » cria-t-il enfin.

A ce moment là, je me décidais à sortir de derrière la porte et je me trouvais face à lui. Il avait les yeux encore gonflés de sommeil et la trace de son drap sur la joue. Lorsqu'il me vit, il soupira.

- « Je l'attrape et toi tu va brûler son instrument de malheur, ok ? » proposais-je d'une voix endormie.

Il se mit à sourire largement et grogna d'un air amusé. Il me tendit alors la main et j'y posais la mienne. Il me tira à lui doucement et passa son bras autour de ma taille. Je posais ma tête sur lui et tous les deux on entra dans sa chambre. Je remarquais que le grand lit était vide. Maman était donc déjà levée. Une fois arrivés au bord du lit il se laissa tomber dessus comme une masse, m'entraînant dans sa chute. Le visage contre les couvertures je me mis à sourire. Je le sentis alors se glisser sous les draps, visiblement prêt à se rendormir. Je décidais de l'imiter et je me tortillais. J'arrivais finalement à me faire une petite place confortable tout près de Papa. En fait j'avais ma tête contre son épaule alors que son bras encerclait les miennes. J'étais très bien là, je sentais que je n'aurais aucun mal à finir ma nuit. Il tourna sa tête et déposa un baiser sur mon front. Je souriais largement et fermai les yeux. Je sentais que je  
retombais au pays des rêves quand le grincement de la porte de la chambre m'arracha un grognement.

- « Papa, tu pourrais hurler un peu plus fort la prochaine fois ? J'ai eu un peu de mal à ne pas rester éveillée ! » lança alors la voix de Maelys d'un air grognon.

J'ouvris un œil et je la vis dans l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés, les cheveux ébouriffés et surtout le regard noir qu'elle savait si bien faire.

- « Pardon… » grogna Papa en ouvrant difficilement un œil « Je ne crierai plus ! Allez viens ! » ajouta-t-il en lui tendant la main qui ne m'enserrait pas.

Elle haussa un sourcil tout en continuant de faire sa mauvaise tête.

- « Allez Mae ! Me fait pas la tête et viens me faire un bisou ! » demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Je ne pouvais pas voir, mais j'étais sure qu'il était en train de lui faire son regard de chien battu. Maelys se mit à sourire et s'approcha du lit. D'un coup de hanche Papa me poussa un peu sur le côté pour faire un peu de place dans le lit pour ma sœur. Elle se glissa à son tour sous les couvertures et s'installa dans la même position que moi. Elle posa un baiser sur sa joue avant de bien caler sa tête et de soupirer de bien être. Je me mis à sourire et me blottissais encore un peu plus contre Papa.

- « Et maintenant on dort… » souffla-t-il en nous serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Maelys et moi nous nous mettions à rire doucement et je refermais les yeux avec délice. J'adore me rendormir dans le lit de mes parents. On le faisait très souvent quand on était plus petites. Papa venait nous chercher dans nos chambres et nous installaient avec Maman et lui le dimanche matin. En général ça se finissait en gigantesques bagarres de chatouilles et on riait bien. Mais ce matin l'heure n'était pas au chahutage ! L'heure était au sommeil. Je commence à peine à me rendormir quand je sentis le matelas s'affaisser au niveau de mes pieds.

- « Je voulais pas faire de bruit… » murmura alors la voix de Amy.

Je sentis Papa qui se redressait un peu, entraînant ma tête dans le mouvement. J'ouvris une nouvelle fois les yeux. Par Merlin, elle avait vraiment décidé de me ruiner ma grasse matinée ? Elle était assise en tailleur au bout du lit et regardait Papa d'un air tout triste. C'était déloyal ! Comment voulais-t-elle qu'on soit encore fâchés contre elle quand elle fait ça ?!

- « Mais j'avais demandé à Maman ce matin et elle m'avait dit d'attendre un peu… Je croyais que j'avais attendu assez… » continua-t-elle en tordant ses doigts entre eux.

- « Pas grave ! » murmura Papa en souriant doucement « Mais la prochaine fois, attend qu'on soit tous levés, princesse… »

- « Promis ! » s'exclama Amy en se mettant à genoux d'un seul bond.

Elle se mit alors à ramper sur Papa et finit par s'allonger sur son torse, nouant ses bras autour de sa nuque. Papa se rallongea et se mit à sourire.

- « Elle t'a dit où elle est partie ? » demanda-t-il à Amy

- « Chercher un truc en ville… » murmura ma petite sœur.

Papa hocha la tête.

- « On n' est pas bien là tous en ensemble… Moi et les trois plus belles demoiselles du monde sorcier… »murmura-t-il.

- « Et Maman, elle fait pas partie des plus belles ? » demanda Amy.

Papa se met à rire et ça fait bouger son torse doucement. Comment est-ce que je peux me rendormir dans de telles conditions ? Je crois que ma nuit est belle est bien finie…

- « Ta mère n'est plus une demoiselle, princesse… Elle est la plus belle de toutes les femmes… » répondit Papa d'un air très sérieux

Ca me fait sourire. J'ai toujours aimé la manière dont Papa parle de Maman…

- « Au final, je suis un homme très chanceux ! » décrèta Papa en souriant d'un air satisfait.

- « Je trouve aussi ! » lança alors la voix de Maman.

Je tournai ma tête dans la direction de la porte et je la vis. Elle nous regardait en souriant, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- « Je n'en reviens pas Sirius ! Je pars à peine une heure de notre lit conjugal et voilà que je t'y retrouve avec pas moins de trois filles ! Tu ne penses pas qu'il y a un problème ?! » demanda-t-elle d'une voix faussement sévère mais ses yeux brillaient doucement.

Amy se mit à rire et glissa du ventre de Papa pour se blottir entre Maelys et lui.

- « Oh mais si je trouve qu'il y a un problème ! » répondit Papa avec son fameux petit sourire auquel Maman n'arrive jamais à résister « Il me manque une de mes femmes dans ce lit ! »

Les joues de Maman étaient devenues toutes roses et un grand sourire apparût sur ses lèvres. Elle s'approcha doucement de nous et se glissa sur Papa et les voilà qui se mirent à s'embrasser. Je m'éloigne un peu, Papa récupéra son bras pour le poser sur la hanche de Maman.

- « Beuuuuurk ! » s'écria Amy de l'autre côté du lit.

- « Je vous rappelle qu'on est là ! » lança alors Maelys.

Je remarquais que mes deux sœurs s'étaient aussi s'étaient éloignées. Maman décolla alors sa bouche de celle de Papa qui se mit alors à grogner doucement. Elle nous regarda à tour de rôle en souriant avant de répondre.

- « Vous avez deux parents qui sont très amoureux l'un de l'autre ! Vous devriez être contentes plutôt que de nous le reprocher ! » lança-t-elle avec amusement

- « Mais on est très contentes que vous soyez amoureux et tout et tout… » répondis-je alors « Mais on aimerait juste que vous soyez amoureux en privé, pas en public ! »

Ils se mirent alors à rire tous les deux et après avoir échangé un dernier petit baiser, beaucoup plus chaste celui-ci, Maman quitta le lit.

- « Bon mes gros paresseux, il est peut être temps de vous lever ?! lança-t-elle

- « Pourquoi ? » grogna alors Papa « On est dimanche, laisse nous dormir encore un peu ! Ou du moins continuer notre gros câlin ! »

- « Désolée… » reprit Maman en riant doucement « Mais ce midi on va chez Papa et Maman donc il faut que vous vous prépariez et comme je vous connais tous, si on ne s'y met pas maintenant, on n'ira jamais… »

- « Ce sera pas une grande perte… » marmonna Papa d'un air bougon.

Papa et Grand-Père ne s'entendaient pas très bien… Ils n'étaient jamais très contents de se voir et honnêtement, je savais que c'est uniquement pour faire plaisir à Maman que Papa y allait. Moi personnellement je m'en serais bien passé aussi de cette visite, mais je n'était pas sûre qu'on me laisse le choix.

- « Je t'ai entendu Sirius ! » lança Maman d'un air de reproche. « Allez maintenant hop hop hop, tous le monde se prépare ! Allez les filles, à la douche ! »

- « Et Papa ? » demanda Amy d'un air boudeur

- « Papa va rester encore un petit peu au lit histoire que je profite un peu de ses bras moi aussi et il se préparera après ! » déclara Maman en souriant.

Je regardais mes deux sœurs d'un air entendu. Je n'avais absolument pas envie d'assister à une nouvelle séance de bisous mouillés de mes parents. Je me levais d'un bond, elles m'imitèrent et toutes les trois ensembles nous nous ruèrent hors de la chambre parentale. Notre course se poursuivit tout le long du couloir car nous voulions toutes les trois être la première à utiliser la salle de bain. Je dû jouer des coudes mais je réussis à m'enfermer dans la salle de bain avant elles. Alors que je les entends toutes les deux discuter avec animation de qui sera la suivante, je me glissai sous la douche.

Une fois douchée, je m'enroulais dans une grande serviette de bain et quittais pied nu la salle de bain. Amy était assise dans le couloir à attendre. J'en déduisit donc que Maelys avait du céder sa place contre un service de la petite. Cela me fit sourire. Je regagnais ma chambre. En passant devant la chambre de mes parents, je jetais un coup d'œil par la porte ouverte. Ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le lit, la tête de Maman sur le torse de Papa. Elle faisait glisser sa main sur son bras pendant que lui jouait dans ses cheveux. Ils parlaient à voix basse en souriant, je passais mon chemin, je me sentais de trop. Une fois de ma chambre je m'installais sur mon lit en me demandant quoi mettre. Mes grands parents étaient plutôt vieux jeu et je savais que pour ne pas avoir de remarque de leur part, je ferais mieux de mettre une petite robe bien sage. Mais comme de toutes façon dès que j'y allais j'avais droit à quelques petits commentaires souvent bien sentit, je décidais de me faire plaisir. J'enfilais donc un jean et un débardeur blanc. Mes cheveux resteraient lâches, voilà j'étais prête !

Je me rendis dans la cuisine histoire de me mettre quelque chose sous la dent. La table du petit déjeuner était dressée, sans doute par Kana notre elfe. Je me versai un grand bol de lait froid que je bus d'une traite avant de mordre dans un toast. Le toast encore dans la bouche je me rendis dans le salon et je me laissais tomber dans le canapé. Les bruits de pas de Amy dans l'escalier m'indiqua que mon moment de calme venait de se terminer.

- « Tu crois qu'elle va encore avait fait cuire son espèce de ragoût bizarre, Grand-mère ? » me demanda-t-elle en se penchant par-dessus le dossier du canapé.

Je me relevais et la regardait en grimaçant.

- « Y a des chances oui… » soufflais-je

Grand-mère était comme ça. Quand on venait manger chez elle, elle adorait nous préparer un horrible ragoût absolument infect qu'on était obligé de trouvé excellent…

- « On ferait bien de bien manger avant alors… » déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Réalisant que le maigre petit déjeuner que j'avais pris ne suffirait pas à me couper suffisamment l'appétit je la rejoignis.

- « Vous avez parlé jusqu'à tard hier soir Mae et toi » me lança-t-elle en se tartinant de la confiture sur une tartine.

J'haussais les épaules. Oui et après ?

- « Vous parliez de quoi ? » insista-t-elle

- « Rien qui te concerne Amy ! » répondis-je

- « Mais… »

- « N'insistes pas, tu es trop petite ! » tranchais-je d'une voix ferme, lui signifiant que je ne lui dirais rien de plus.

Elle me regarda d'un air boudeur, mais je ne m'en inquiétai pas. Amy ne restait jamais fâchée longtemps… Maelys ne tarda pas à venir nous rejoindre puis finalement Papa qui avait quand même l'air encore endormi. On resta un  
long moment autour de la table à discuter tous ensemble. Papa n'était vraiment pas ravi d'aller chez les parents de Maman et il nous le montrait bien.

- « Avec un peu de chance » ironisa-t-il « Votre grand père nous montera une nouvelle fois sa fabuleuse collection de botrucs ! »

Nous nous mîmes toutes à soupirer. Grand-Père avait une passion pour les botrucs. Une drôle de passion d'ailleurs car ces bestioles comptent parmi les plus ennuyeuses qui puissent exister sur Terre ! Quoiqu'il en soit, lui les adorait et en prenait grand soin. Il les attrapait à l'aide de sorts spéciaux. Puis il les tuait et les accrochait sur de grands pans de mur à l'aide d'un nouveau sortilège. Bien sur tout cela était protégé par de grandes plaques de verre dans une pièce bien spéciale de la maison où personne n'avait le droit de pénétrer sans son autorisation. Il pouvait être  
rassuré sur ce point, jamais Par Merlin, l'une de nous n'auraient été là dedans sans y être forcée…

- « Mais regardez… Celui-ci a les ailes arrières deux millimètres plus courtes que les ailes avant ! C'est un miracle de la Nature jeunes filles ! » lança Papa dans une imitation parfaite de Grand-Père « Et si vous regarder un peu mieux vous verrez que sa patte arrière droite à un décalage que quelques micromillimètres… »

- « Sirius ! » l'interrompit Maman en entrant dans la pièce

Pris sur le fait, Papa haussa les épaules et lui fit un grand sourire. Maman aussi trouvait la passion de Grand-Père totalement ennuyeuse, mais elle n'aimait pas que Papa se moque de lui.Ca lui faisait un peu de peine et aussi parce qu'elle disait que ce n'était pas parce qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas que Grand Père et lui devaient essayer de nous influencer toutes les trois. Mes soeurs et moi, après avoir échangé un regard entendu avions décidé de les laisser seuls. On se leva alors et nous rendîmes dans le salon. Maelys attrapa un magasine, Amy une de ses poupées. Je décidais de faire un petit tour dans le jardin, j'avais envie d'aller voir Buck. Je restais un moment devant son enclos à le regarder quand on m'appela.

- "Lalyh !!"

Je me retournais et je vis Papa devant la maison qui me disait de venir le rejoindre d'un geste de la main. Je m'approchais de lui et remarquai qu'il me fixait d'un air grave. J'étais pourtant bien certaine de n'avoir fait aucune bêtise...

- "On va y aller..." souffla-t-il tout aussi sérieux "Mais avant, j'aimerais que tu me dises ce que c'est que ça..."

Tout en parlant, il posa son index tout à côté de mon nombril. Je regardais son doigt un moment m'attendant à ce qui précise quelque chose mais comme rien ne venait je relevais mes yeux vers lui. Il haussa un sourcil et attendait visiblement une réponse.

- "Euh... Mon ventre..." répondis-je un peu incertaine, si ce n'étais pas la réponse qu'il attendait, il risquait de croire que je me moquais de lui.

- "Bonne réponse !" lança-t-il pourtant.

J'étais surprise mais soulagée... Jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne la parole

- "Et tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi je réussis à le toucher sans avoir à soulever le moindre morceau de tissu ?" me demanda-t-il en plantant son regard dans le mien.

C'était donc ça ! Je soupirais et hochais la tête.

-" Tu ne trouve pas ce truc un peu trop court..."

- "Oh Papa, je t'en prie, on voit à peine le nombril !"

- "Oui, mais on le voit !"

- "C'est les vacances et on part chez Grand-Père ! Honnêtement, c'est pas grave ! J'ai passé toute l'année dans un uniforme, j'ai bien le droit d'être un peu à la mode quand je suis en famille !" rétorquais-je sans me démonter.

J'avais prévu cet argumentaire depuis le jour où je m'étais payée cette tenue !! Je connaissais trop bien mon père, je savais qu'il ne laisserait pas passer... Je voyais à son regard qu'il cherchait un contre argument mais au bout d'une minute comme il n'en trouvait pas, il me laissa passer.

- "Parce que c'est les vacances..." grogna-t-il néanmoins en me suivant jusqu'à la Cheminée.

- "Qui y va en premier ?" demanda Maman qui avait ses deux mains posées sur les épaules de Amy.

Elle était la plus petite et je savais que jamais mes parents ne la laisserait prendre la Cheminée la première.

- "Pourquoi pas toi ma belle ?" proposa Papa

- "Parce que je sais que si je ne pars pas après toi, tu ne partiras jamais..." rétorqua-t-elle d'un air sévère.

- "Ne comptes pas sur moi pour y aller en premier..." lui répondit-il d'un air assez agacé.

Voilà ! A chaque fois qu'on devait aller là bas c'était la même chose et comme à chaque fois je savais comment cela allait finir. Je décidai donc de prendre les devant.

- "C'est bon j'y vais !" grognais-je en prenant une grosse poignée de Poudre de Cheminette.

Je prononçais bien fort l'adresse de mes grands parents et bientôt je me retrouvai prise au beau milieu d'un tourbillon de flammes vertes avant d'atterrir à ma destination. Je me retrouvai donc juste devant ma grand-mère, couverte de cendre. Avant toute chose je libérais la place pour Maelys qui arrivait invariablement après moi.

- "Bonjour Lalyh" me lança ma grand mère

- "Bonjour" répondis-je poliment.

Puis je me tenais silencieuse à l'écart. Je savais bien que cela ne me ressemblais pas, mais c'était ainsi dès que j'étais chez eux, je me sentais terriblement pas sur de moi. Heureusement pour moi le reste de ma famille ne tarda pas à arriver et l'arrivée de Maman fit diversion. Grand-mère la prit dans ses bras. Puis elle nous embrassa mes sœurs et moi et même Papa y a droit. L'ambiance était plutôt détendue, mais l'arrivée de Grand-Père cassa tout cela. Dès qu'il entra dans la pièce, Papa cessa de sourire et devint tendu. Grand-Père et lui échangèrent un regard glacial.

- « Sirius… » salua Grand-Père d'un hochement de tête.

- « Leopoldus » répondit Papa

Je n'aimais absolument pas l'air que Papa prenait quand il était ici. Il avait ce regard terriblement froid, impassible. Comme si tout ce qui pouvait se passer autour de lui ne lui était d'aucune importance, comme si cela ne l'intéressait pas.

Le déjeuner était comme d'habitude mortellement ennuyeux. Grand-Mère nous avait effectivement servi son infâme ragoût que j'ai du faire semblant d'apprécier. Il y avait comme d'habitude peu de conversation et c'était surtout Maman qui discutait, Papa répondait uniquement quand on lui posait une question directe et répondait uniquement par monosyllabe. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, que tout cela se termine et que nous rentrions tous à la maison.

- « Dis moi Lalyh »

Je sursautai en entendant mon prénom et me tournai vers ma Grand-Mère qui me parlait.

- « Que comptes-tu faire maintenant que tu en as terminé avec Poudlard ? » me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

J'ai un peu de mal à avaler ma bouchée et je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à Papa. Ce que j'avais prévu de faire, je ne voulais pas encore en parler, parce que rien n'était sur. Pourtant, il fallait que je réponde. Je cherchai très vite une idée et finalement répondais dans un souffle.

- « Je comptais m'inscrire à la faculté de Magie Supérieur de Londres… »

J'espérais qu'on ne me demanderait pas plus de précision, et ce fut le cas. Je retins mon soupir de soulagement même si vraiment, j'étais contente. Le déjeuner se continua alors, interminable… Le dessert arriva enfin et nous fûmes autorisées les filles et moi à quitter la table. Il faisait beau et nous n'avions pas envie de rester enfermé. Nous craignions aussi évidemment que notre grand père se rende compte que nous nous ennuyions et qu'il entraîne une fois de plus pour nous montrer son dernier botruc…Une fois dans le jardin, Amy se précipita vers un grand arbre qui se trouvait dans le fond du jardin et entrepris de l'escalader. Maelys resta près de moi.

-« Tu comptes voir Jack aujourd'hui ? » demandais-je à ma petite sœur

- « Je ne sais pas… Ce ne sera pas facile »

- « Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu sais bien qu'on peut aller là-bas quand on  
veut ! »

- « Je sais oui » me répondit-elle « Mais à l'inverse de toi qu'on a l'habitude de te voir t'enfermer des heures avec Harry dans sa chambre, moi on va finir par trouver ça bizarre que je passe tout d'un coup tant de temps avec Jack. »

Je me rendais compte alors qu'elle avait tout à fait raison. Pour qu'ils puissent se voir souvent, il fallait qu'ils puissent se voir loin de notre maison et de celle des Potter. Mais Jack et Maelys n'avaient pas pour habitude de sortir tous les deux sans Harry ou moi. L'idée me vint alors immédiatement à l'esprit.

- « Je sais ce que nous allons faire ! » lui lançai-je alors « On va aller faire une petite ballade, toi, Jack, Harry et moi… Et il se pourrait que Harry et moi on vous perde de vu pendant un moment avant de vous retrouver sur le chemin du retour »

Maelys me regarda alors avec de grands yeux ronds.

- « Tu crois que cela marchera ? » me demanda-t-elle, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

- « Mais bien sur ! Ils n'y verront que du feu ! » lui assurais-je en souriant.

Le sourire qu'elle fit à ce moment là me fit vraiment chaud au cœur. Nous nous installâmes sous l'arbre dans lequel Amy avait fini par rester bloquée à force de monter beaucoup trop haut. Il fallut que je me dévoue pour aller  
la chercher.

Le moment du départ arriva enfin. Les au revoirs furent brefs et sans effusions. Je repris la cheminée vraiment avec plaisir. Papa ne retrouva son sourire que lorsqu'il arriva dans notre salon. Comme à chaque fois, Maman était un peu déçue que cela ne se soit pas mieux passé que cela. Elle glissa sa main dans celle de Papa qui posa un baiser sur le dos de celle-ci.

- « J'irais bien faire une ballade ! » lançais-je alors d'un air innocent. « Mae, ça te tente de venir ? »

- « Je sais pas… » répondit-elle avec une hésitation mesurée absolument parfaite, j'étais fière d'elle « Ouais… Pourquoi pas ! »

- « On demande aux garçons de venir avec nous ? » demandais-je

- « Si tu veux… » murmura-t-elle comme si cela lui était égal.

- « Ne rentrez pas trop tard les filles » demanda Maman en nous fixant

- « Et vous pouvez dire à Will de venir jouer à la maison ? » demanda Amy

- « Ouais… » répondis-je en prenant la main de ma sœur. « A plus tard ! »

Nous prenions le chemin de la sortie quand un raclement de gorge nous rappela à l'ordre. En souriant toutes les deux, nous revenus sur nos pas et nous avons déposé un baiser chacune sur une des joues de Papa qui se mit à sourire. Nous avions maintenant le droit de sortir.

Maelys et moi avons traversé la rue rapidement et sommes entrées chez les Potter.

- « Bonjour Lily ! » lançai-je en allant l'embrasser

- « Bonjour les filles ! » nous répondit-elle en souriant

- « Je vais voir Harry ! » déclarais-je en laissant ma sœur avec ma marraine.

Je montais les escaliers quatre à quatre et constatant que la poignée de la porte était bleue, j'entrais sans aucun problème. Il était assis sur son lit, en train de bailler aux corneilles.

- « Fatigué ? » demandais-je en souriant

- « Tu n'as pas idée ! » répondit-il en souriant

- « Tu viens faire une ballade avec moi ? »

- « Ah non, j'ai rendez vous avec Ginny dans une demi-heure… » me lança-t-il en souriant

Oh non ! Tout mon plan tombait à l'eau. Il ne pouvait pas me faire ça !

- « Harry, tu peux pas reporter ? » demandais-je en me laissant tomber sur son lit

- « On en fera un autre jour une ballade ensemble ! » me répondit-il en se levant pour rejoindre son armoire

- « Je sais ! Mais c'est pas ça le problème ! Il faudrait qu'on sorte à quatre avec Jack et Mae comme ça on les sort de la maison pour qu'ils puissent être tranquille ! »

- « Oh ! » répondit-il simplement en se tournant vers moi.

Il me regarda d'un air grave, il donnait l'impression de réfléchir. Il changea alors rapidement son T-shirt et lança.

- « Tu préviens Jack, on part maintenant ! » déclara-t-il

Sans plus attendre je me levais de son lit et me précipitai dans la chambre de son frère. Je frappai à la porte et attendais qu'il m'invite à entrer pour le faire. Il était en train de s'occuper de son balai avec un soin maniaque.

- « Arrêtes ça tout de suite ! » lui lançai-je alors en souriant

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Je me suis débrouillée pour que tu passes l'après midi avec Mae… » soufflai-je à voix basse.

- « Je suis dans le salon dans cinq minutes ! » assura-t-il en laissant tomber son balai.

Je quittai alors sa chambre et entrepris de me rendre dans la chambre du dernier fils Potter. La porte était ouverte et j'y passai ma tête.

- « Willy ! Amy voudrait que tu viennes jouer avec elle à la maison »

- « Ouais je viens… » me répondit-il en relevant sa tête de ses figurines.

Je repris donc le chemin du salon, les garçons n'étaient pas encore là.

- « Syrielle n'est pas là ? » demandais-je à Lily qui me regarda avec un grand sourire.

- « Elle est avec Greg » me répondit-elle

Je fut contente pour mon amie… A cet instant, les fils Potter arrivèrent dans le salon. Je remarquai que Jack s'était changé, et je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire.

- « On y va Maman ! » lança Harry en souriant

- « Tu dînes ici ce soir ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Pas sur, je vois ça avec Ginny et je te dis ça par Cheminée d'accord ? »

- « D'accord » répondit-elle alors qu'il posait un baiser sur sa joue.Nous quittâmes tous la maison Potter. Alors que Will prenait le chemin de notre maison, nous nous dirigeâmes vers les champs non loin. Hors de vu, des maisons, nous nous arrêtâmes.

- « On se retrouve ici à 18h00 d'accord ? » dis-je à ma sœur qui avait glissé sa main dans celle de Jack

- « Oui »

- « Ne soyez pas en retard » les prévins-je

- « Ne t'en fait pas ! » m'assura Jack d'un air grave.

Je leur faisais confiance, ils étaient sérieux tous les deux et je savais qu'ils ne me poseraient pas de problème. Jack transplana alors entraînant ma sœur qui n'avait pas encore l'âge de passer le permis, avec lui. Une fois qu'ils eurent disparut, Harry me regarda d'un air grave.

- « Tu vas faire quoi ? » me demanda-t-il avec sérieux

- « Je ne sais pas encore… Mais je vais trouver ne t'en fait pas pour moi » le rassurais-je

- « Tu es sure ? Je ne veux pas te laisser toute seule tu sais, tu pourrais… »

- « Non Harry ! » le coupais-je.

Il avait rendez vous avec Ginny et je ne voulais pas m'imposer. Ils avaient bien le droit de se retrouver un peu seuls tous les deux. Il était gentil de s'inquiéter pour moi, mais je saurais très bien me débrouiller toute seule. En plus, je doutais que Ginny apprécie que j'accompagne son amoureux à leur rendez-vous…

- « Je vais trouver quoi faire… Je t'assure… » lui dis-je

- « Bon... »

Il s'approcha de moi et déposa un baiser sur mon front et tapota un peu ma joue en riant.

- « A plus ! » souffla-t-il avant de partir en transplanant.

Je regardais alors autour de moi, j'étais seule au beau milieu d'un champ… Je soupirais et m'asseyais en tailleur sur le sol. Je me triturais les méninges pour savoir où je pouvais aller pour ne pas rester toute seule. J'avais envie de rire et je décidai de me rendre chez celle qui pour moi incarnait la bonne humeur. Je me levais et transplanait.J'arrivais immédiatement devant une petite mais très belle maison. Je poussais la grille du jardin et pénétra dans la propriété je frappais à la porte et j'attendis qu'elle s'ouvre.

- « Tiens ! Lalyh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » me demanda Remus en souriant

- « Je m'ennuie ! » répondis-je en toute honnêteté « Tonks est là ? »

- « Oui ! » me répondit une voix dans le salon « Et moi aussi je m'ennuie ! Tu es la bienvenue ma belle ! »

En souriant, j'entrai et déposai un baiser sur la joue de mon oncle avant de me rendre dans le salon. Tonks était assise dans le sofa, et la vit entrer en souriant. Elle avait ses cheveux toujours court et merveilleusement rose. Je rêvais de se teindre les cheveux de ce même rose mais Papa s'y était violemment opposé, je n'avais pas insisté… Tonks affichait un ventre joliment rond… On savait depuis deux semaines que ce serait une petite Prunille qui viendrait bientôt agrandir la belle famille Lupin.

- « Bonjour Tonks ! » soufflais-je en me laissant tomber sur le sofa près d'elle et posa ma main sur son ventre.

- « Bonjour Lalyh ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à visiter une femme enceinte et son loup-garou de mari ? » me demanda-t-elle en souriant « Tu ne devrais pas traîner avec ta petite bande ? »

- « Non, il fallait que je sortes pour couvrir une bonne amie à moi qui voulait passer du temps avec son amoureux, mais ne me pose pas de question, je ne répondrai rien ! » répondis-je en souriant

- « Donc nous ne t'avons pas vu ici aujourd'hui » résuma très bien Remus en s'installant dans le fauteuil d'en face.

- « Ce serait gentil… » avouais-je dans un sourire.

D'un regard il m'assurèrent que mon secret était bien gardé, celui de Jack et Maelys aussi… Nous parlâmes un peu de tout et de rien. Au bout d'un moment, Remus nous laissa et Tonks et moi abordèrent des sujets typiquement plus féminins. C'était bien simple, Tonks était très curieuse et elle voulait tout connaître de ma vie amoureuse… Qui n'était pourtant rien d'autre qu'un désert…

- « Tu vas bien, tu ne regrettes pas trop Dan ? » me demanda-t-elle

C'était la seule adulte à qui j'avais parlé de cela. Parce qu'elle plus jeune que Lily, moins maternelle avec moi que Maman… et puis parce qu'elle était une auror redoutable et qu'il était impossible de lui caché longtemps quelque chose quand elle avait un soupçon. Je me demandais même si les sens développés de Remus n'avaient pas déteint sur elle, ou peut-être étais-ce sa grossesse, mais c'était pire ces derniers temps.

- « Bien sur que non ! Ce n'étais rien d'autre qu'un crétin » répliquais-je

- « Je suis contente de te l'entendre dire… » me répondit-elle en souriant « Tu as fait le bon choix tu sais… »

J'hochais la tête doucement. Je savais que j'avais fait le bon choix…

- « Et tu n'as personne en vu en ce moment ? » me demanda-t-elle pour me taquiner, elle connaissait bien la réponse.

- « Et non ! Je n'ai pas encore trouvé mon loup-garou à moi ! » déclarais-je en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Cela la fit rire et nous passâmes un très bon moment toute les deux.

J'étais persuadée que c'était grâce à Tonks que Remus et lui avait retrouvés le sourire après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu et je ne pouvais que m'en réjouir parce que je l'adorais ma cousine. Bien sur, Papa avait eu un peu de mal a accepter que celle qu'il voyait encore comme son petit crapaud puisse être une femme d'une part, amoureuse d'un de ses meilleurs amis d'autre part… Mais ça n'avait rien été en comparaison des efforts que Tonks avait dû fournir pour convaincre Remus de la laisser être la femme de sa vie… Mon oncle était sans doute l'homme le plus têtu que j'avais jamais connu.

Enfin, c'était bien loin de nous tout ça. Je m'arrachais vite de mes pensées et passais une excellente fin d'après-midi avant de rejoindre comme convenu Maelys et Jack qui étaient pile à l'heure.


	3. Le complot

Bonjour à tous !

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de ma fic !

Il y a eu une petite erreur dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai parlé de Teddy Lupin alors qu'en réalité, il s'agit de Prunille Lupin. J'avais oublié que j'avais parlé de Prunille de « Ce qui aurait pu se passer »…

Bref, je vais rattraper ça dans le chapitre précédent.

Merci à vous tous de votre compréhension.

Bonne lecture à vous tous !

Aylala

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre trois : Le complot**

- « Je pense que Remus est un loup-garou »

Un long silence suivi cette déclaration. Personne n'osait parler et tous fixaient Papa d'un air grave.

- « C'est totalement faux ! Mais je peux savoir ce qui te fait dire cela ? » demanda Remus en croisant calmement ses mains sur la table.

- « Mon flair » décréta Papa en touchant le bout de son nez avec son doigt.

- « Je crois qu'il faut quand même plus de preuves que ça pour accuser quelqu'un » soupirais-je en me tournant vers lui d'un air sceptique.

- « Non, sérieusement, je crois que je l'ai entendu bouger quand la nuit est tombée sur le village » continua-t-il. « Moi je pense que c'est un loup-garou »

- « Moi je trouve que tu accuses les gens un peu vite, Sirius » lança Jack en se penchant un peu pour mieux le voir. « Tout à l'heure tu as accusé Papa, on l'a tous éliminé et c'était un villageois… »

- « Ouais ! Cela me reste en travers de la gorge ! » grogna James qui avait été exilé loin de la table, vu qu'il ne participait plus au jeu.

- « Tout le monde peut se tromper ! » déclara Sirius en haussant les épaules.

- « Oui, mais bon maintenant, tu comprendras qu'on se méfie un peu de ton flair… » souffla Mae, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- « Bon ! » décréta Harry qui était Maître du Jeu « Le moment est venu de choisir celui que vous voulez éliminer… »

- « Déjà ! » grogna Papa.

- « Et oui, déjà ! » trancha impitoyablement Harry.

Je lançais alors un discret clin d'œil à Syrielle qui se trouvait en face de moi. Elle hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Merlin ce que je pouvais être douée à ce jeu !!

- « Bon, et bien, moi je vote contre Papa parce qu'il s'est trompé la dernière fois ! » déclara Mae en pointant Papa de son doigt.

- « Moi aussi » déclara Jack tranquillement.

- « Pareil ! » lançais-je en les imitant.

- « Eh ! Mais vous faites n'importe quoi ! » s'indigna Papa « Je suis un villageois ! Ne me tuez pas ! »

- « Tu parles ! » souffla Remus en le désignant à son tour.

Par-dessus l'épaule de Papa, je voyais Tonks me faire un grand sourire, elle avait été éliminée dès le début et elle savait que nous venions de gagner. Harry compta rapidement les votes, ce qui était facile. A part Papa qui s'obstinait à vouloir éliminer Remus, tout le monde votait contre lui.

- « Sirius, tu es éliminé ! » s'exclama alors Harry en souriant.

Papa poussa un grognement et retourna sa carte avec mauvaise humeur. Le petit personnage qui y était dessiné représentait un villageois. Il y eut un cri de déception du côté de Jack et Mae. Papa leur lança un regard qui disait « Je vous l'avais bien dit » avant de grogner :

- « Je suppose que les loups-garous ont gagné… »

- « Exact ! » m'exclamais-je en retournant ma carte où les canines de mon loup ressortaient étonnamment.

Remus et Syrielle m'imitèrent, nous venions de remporter la victoire. Remus tendit ses deux mains vers nous et nous y frappâmes avec force.

- « Je l'avais bien dis que Remus était un loup-garou… » grogna Papa.

- « Ne sois pas mauvais perdant » lui soufflais-je en passant près de lui.

- « Je ne suis pas mauvais perdant ! » protesta-t-il inutilement.

- « Alors comme ça vous m'avez éliminé dès le départ ! » tonna Tonks, faussement fâchée en posant ses deux mains sur les bords de son ventre bien arrondi.

- « Oui ! On était presque sur que tu devinerais que Remus en était un et on ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le voir éliminé… » expliqua Syrielle

- « Vous avez une technique bien rôdée ! » admira la jeune femme en s'approchant de son mari qui enlaça sa taille d'un bras.

- « On y joue presque tout le temps depuis que Hermione nous l'a expliqué ! » lança Harry en rangeant les cartes dans leur boite « Mais elle, elle n'y joue plus. Il paraît qu'elle gagne sans arrêt et que ça met Ron de super mauvaise humeur… »

Je me mis à sourire. Les crises de mauvaise humeur de Ron provoquaient invariablement des disputes entre lui et Hermione. J'étais toujours étonnée de voir à quel point deux personnes aussi amoureuses l'une de l'autre pouvaient se crier dessus à longueur de temps… et pour des bêtises en plus.

- « En tout cas, c'est un jeu amusant » souffla Remus.

- « C'est vrai ! Tu as aimé ? » demanda Syrielle en allant s'installer contre lui.

Elle m'avait dit qu'elle appréhendait un peu la réaction de son parrain. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente blessé, mais Remus avait de l'humour et supportait beaucoup mieux sa situation depuis qu'il fréquentait Tonks. Je ne m'étais pas vraiment fait de soucis.

- « J'espère que je serais loup-garou la prochaine fois ! » déclara James en donnant un léger coup dans l'épaule de Papa « Comme ça je pourrais t'éliminer ! Ce sera ma vengeance ! »

- « Lalyh ! Syrielle ! Mae ! » 

Depuis la cuisine, Maman nous appelait. Nous échangeâmes toutes les trois un regard avant de nous diriger vers la maison. Nous entrâmes l'une derrière l'autre dans la pièce où Maman et Lily préparaient le dîner.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demandais-je alors.

- « Vous voulez bien mettre la table s'il vous plait ? » lança Maman en faisant déjà voler vers moi une pile d'assiettes.

Au ton qu'elle avait employé, nous avions tout de suite compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas réellement d'une question et que nous n'avions pas d'autre réponse à donner qu'un grand sourire et un hochement de tête. Je saisis donc les assiettes en faisant bien attention à ne pas les faire tomber et je me dirigeais vers le jardin où Jack et Harry finissaient d'installer la grande table en bois. Je dus encore attendre qu'ils fassent apparaître la nappe avant de pouvoir poser mon chargement. Syrielle et Mae arrivèrent à ma suite avec le reste de la vaisselle et tandis que Will et Amy disposaient tout correctement sur la table, je sentis qu'on tirait sur le bas de mon chemisier. Je me retournais et j'aperçus Syrielle qui me lança_ le_ regard.

C'est une technique que nous avions développé depuis longtemps. Il s'agit d'un regard appuyé et spécial mais qui l'énorme avantage d'être discret. Il signifie clairement : « Il faut que je te parle, en privé, et assez rapidement » Après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil et constaté que personne ne s'occupait de nous, je pris la main de ma cousine et l'entraînais à l'écart. Pour être sûre de ne pas se faire surprendre, nous nous installâmes derrière le cabanon qui servait à ranger les balais de la famille Potter.

- « Je t'écoute » soufflais-je.

- « Lalyh, j'ai absolument besoin de toi ! » me lança-t-elle.

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « J'ai rendez-vous avec Greg demain sur le Chemin de Traverse, on va passer la journée ensemble »

- « C'est cool »

- « Oui, mais non ! Harry est passé dans le salon au moment où j'étais en train de parler avec lui par cheminée et il a tout entendu »

- « Aïe ! » soufflais-je.

Autant je pouvais adorer Harry, le considérer comme mon frère et couvrir chacune de ses bêtises, autant je savais à quel point il pouvait être possessif et stupide quand il était question de sa petite sœur. Et comme j'aimais Syrielle, et que j'étais moi-même une fille, je décidais de rester de son côté.

-« Il a dit quelque chose ? » demandais-je.

- « Non, c'est bien ce qui m'a étonné ! J'aurais dû me douter, d'ailleurs, qu'il devait prévoir quelque chose de louche ! Parce que figure-toi qu'au déjeuner, il a annoncé qu'il allait passer la journée de demain sur le Chemin de Traverse ! »

- « Non ! »

- « Si ! Alors bien sur Maman lui a fait des remarques sur le fait qu'il devait me laisser tranquille, mais Papa s'en est mêlé en disant qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de le soupçonner comme ça et que ce n'était certainement qu'une coïncidence… Bien sur, Harry a affirmé que c'était le cas ! »

- « Et ils pensent que quelqu'un va les croire ! »

- « J'en ai bien l'impression ! Je sens qu'il va me pister toute la journée et qu'il va essayer d'intimider Greg ! » murmura Syrielle d'un air désolé « Et le pire c'est que ce n'est pas un grand frère comme les autres, c'est le Survivant tu comprends… alors… »

Elle se mit à soupirer et j'eus de la peine pour elle.

- « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ? » demandais-je en posant ma main sur son bras

- « J'aimerais bien que tu passes la journée avec lui ! Et que tu l'empêches de venir nous embêter ! » me demanda-t-elle

- « Hey ! Tu crois que je suis Merlin en personne ! Je ne suis pas sure d'arriver à faire ça ! Tu sais comme moi que quand il a une idée derrière la tête… »

- « Lalyh, je t'en prie ! » me supplia-t-elle

La voir si inquiète me faisait de la peine et je ne pouvais de toute façon pas lui dire non…

- « Je ferais tout mon possible, je te le jure ! » assurais-je en souriant.

Elle se mit à sourire à mon tour et rien ne me faisait plus plaisir.

- « Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! » lança-t-elle en se jetant dans mes bras.

Nous nous mîmes à rire comme deux petites folles, puis réalisant que les autres allaient s'inquiéter si on ne réapparaissait pas rapidement, nous quittâmes notre cachette pour rejoindre notre famille. Tout le monde était déjà installé, à sa place qui lui était propre. Depuis le temps que l'on se retrouvait tous ensemble à la moindre occasion, les habitudes s'étaient forgées. J'allais donc m'installer à côté de Harry tandis que Syrielle, prenait place en face de moi à la gauche de James.

- « Où aviez-vous encore disparut ? » demanda-t-il en replaçant tendrement une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Syrielle.

J'aimais la manière dont James se comportait avec elle. Syrielle était son trésor, sa seule fille, son petit joyau comme il l'appelait souvent. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, il avait toujours été très protecteur envers elle, très câlin et très tendre. Ils avaient une relation bien à eux. Tout ce que disait ou pensait James avait une réelle importance pour Syrielle qui faisait toujours tout pour ne pas le décevoir ou lui faire de la peine.

C'était pour cela qu'elle n'était pas dans son assiette en ce moment. Elle savait que le fait qu'elle soit avec un garçon était un coup dur pour James, et que c'était un cap difficile à passer pour lui. Je savais qu'elle ne serait vraiment heureuse que quand son père aurait accepté la situation.

- « On avait des choses à se dire ! » répondit alors Syrielle en lui souriant.

- « Les filles et leurs secrets ! » souffla Papa un peu plus loin.

James hocha la tête et je mis à sourire. Tandis que les plats faisaient le tour de la table et que tout le monde se servait abondamment du repas préparé par Lily et Maman, je me tournais vers Harry.

- « Dis moi, ça te tente une ballade en balai demain avec moi ? » demandais-je bien fort pour que tout le monde entende.

Je vis Papa, Lily et James me fixer.

- « Euh… non » me répondit Harry « Demain ça ne va pas être possible »

- « Pourquoi ! » demandais-je en faisant semblant d'être déçue

- « J'ai des choses à faire sur le Chemin de Traverse » me lance-t-il avant de prendre une énorme bouchée de salade de pomme de terres.

- « C'est vrai ? Oh c'est cool ! Je voulais justement y aller moi aussi ! Je peux venir avec toi dis ?! Ca ne te dérange pas ! » demandais-je malicieusement.

La bouche pleine, Harry était malheureusement pour lui, incapable de me répondre, mais il me fixait avec un regard mauvais. Il était en train de comprendre ce qui se passait, j'en étais sûre. Il n'est pas étudiant-auror pour rien… Mes messes basses avec sa sœur et mon envie de l'accompagner alors que je peux parfaitement me rendre seule sur le Chemin de Traverse… Il n'est pas dupe du tout ! Mais voilà, il ne pouvait pas me répondre et Lily était du côté de Syrielle.

- « Bien sur que non, ça ne le dérangera pas chérie ! » me répond Lily en souriant avec bienveillance tandis que Maman étouffe un rire discret.

Lily a dû la mettre dans la confidence. C'est une bonne chose, elles sont toutes les deux de très bonnes alliées face à James et Papa.

- « N'est-ce pas chéri que ça ne t'ennuie pas ? » demanda alors Lily à Harry qui venait enfin de finir d'avaler.

- « Non, bien sur que non, ça ne m'embête pas Maman » répondit-il en me lançant un regard mauvais.

Je me contentai de lui faire mon plus beau sourire et je me mis à commencer mon dîner. Je remarquai pourtant le regard sombre que James me lançait, lui aussi avait du comprendre que ma soudaine envie de shopping n'était pas étrangère au rendez-vous de sa fille chérie et je n'en étais pas étonnée.

Ce qui me surpris en revanche fut le regard que Papa me lança. Je ne saurais pas dire ce qu'il signifiait, je n'en comprenais pas le sens. Mais une chose était sûre, ce regard ne me disait rien qui vaille.

Le dîner se passa sans incident majeur et une fois tous repus et la vaisselle finie, Maman nous demanda d'aller nous coucher. Après avoir embrassé tout le monde et surtout Lily, ma marraine bien aimée qui m'avait été d'un grand secours, Papa, Maman, mes sœurs et moi reprîmes le chemin de la maison. Il était tard et nous sommes toutes les trois montées nous brosser les dents et nous mettre en pyjama. Vêtue de ma petite robe de nuit bleue pâle je descendit dire bonne nuit à mes parents. Papa était en train de manger des biscuits dans la cuisine et m'en proposa un que je refusais d'un signe de tête. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou et je déposais un énorme baiser sur sa joue. Il m'enlaça la taille et embrassa mon front.

- « Bonne nuit mon petit Papa ! » murmurais-je

- « Bonne nuit princesse » me répondit-il sur le même ton en me laissant partir.

Je me rendis dans le salon, où Maman lisait un magazine, assise sur le canapé. Je m'y installa à mon tour et vint me blottir près d'elle. A 18 ans passée, beaucoup de mes amies auraient trouvés se comportement enfantin. Je m'en fichais, j'avoir toujours besoin des câlins de mes parents.

- « C'est gentil d'aider Syrielle à avoir une vie normale » me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

Cela me fit rire doucement. Elle caressa tendrement mes cheveux qui tombaient en cascade sur mon dos.

- « J'espère qu'il comprendra et qu'il lui fichera la paix » répondis-je en parlant de Harry.

- « Ca prendra peut être du temps, mais il comprendra » m'assura Maman « James aussi… »

Je me redressais et lui souris. Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue et me souhaita une bonne nuit. Je quittais le salon et en remontant à l'étage je croisais mes deux sœurs qui descendaient elle aussi pour leur câlin du soir. En me glissant entre mes draps, je me surpris à penser qu'entre Syrielle et Maelys, j'allais avoir beaucoup de boulot… Ce n'est pas si facile que ça de les aider toutes les deux dans leurs relations amoureuses. Je mis beaucoup de temps à m'endormir. Je tournais et me retournais dans mon lit. Je cherchais désepérément un moyen fiable pour occuper Harry toute la journée car je ne me faisais pas d'illusions. Sans un plan bien rôdé, j'étais incapable de l'empêcher de surveiller sa sœur et plus ou moins terrifier son petit ami. Je me demandais pour la centième fois si je ne m'étais pas engagé un peu vite à aider Syrielle quand une idée brillante germa dans mon esprit. Je me levais alors d'un bond, me saisit d'une plume et d'un parchemin pour y griffonner un rapide message. Sans réveiller la maison endormie, je me dirigeais vers la volière à hiboux de la famille pour envoyer mon message et je retournais dans mon lit où je m'endormis sans autre forme de procès.

Ce fut le réveil qui me tira du lit le lendemain matin. Je m'installais en tailleur sur mon lit, mais mes yeux refusaient désespérément de s'ouvrir. Je dû les frotter vigoureusement pour qu'ils acceptent de s'entrouvrir. Je descendit les escaliers à tâtons et manqua de rater la dernière marche et de m'écraser, nez en avant sur le sol. Je retrouvais au radar le chemin de la cuisine et me laissa tomber sur une chaise.

- « Bonjour Lalyh » lança la voix de Maman quelque part à ma droite.

Je tournais la tête dans sa direction et heurta sa main qui s'approchait de moi pour me caresser les cheveux. Je laissais échapper un léger gémissement.

- « Doucement chérie » s'amusa Maman en se baissant pour poser un baiser sur mon front « Tu sais bien que tu es comme ton père… Incapable de faire quoique ce soit le matin »

Je grommelais un vague « Bonjour Maman » et hocha la tête quand elle versa du lait dans le bol placé devant moi. Avec ma petite cuillère, je brassais sans conviction le liquide teinté par la poudre de cacao. Mon coude sur la table, ma tête posée dessus, j'avais bien l'impression que j'allais me rendormir.

- « Lalyh ! » me lance alors Maman « Si tu traînes trop, Syrielle et Harry vont partir sans toi ! »

Réalisant qu'elle avait parfaitement raison, je me dépêchais d'avaler mon bol en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire et je me ruais hors de la cuisine. Je montais deux à deux les marches de l'escalier et me rendais jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain… qui était malheureusement fermé. Agacée, je l'activais plusieurs fois de suite pour faire comprendre à celle de mes pestes de sœurs qui se trouvait à l'intérieur que je suis pressée. J'ai beau adoré mes sœurs en temps normal, le matin, quand j'attends pour la salle de bain, je les détestais toutes les deux.

Je m'apprêtais à tambouriner à la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit.

- « Ah ! Quand même ! » lançais-je avec humeur.

- « Je vois que tu t'es levé du bon pied princesse ! » répondit Papa avec ironie

Je ne pus retenir la grimace qui se forma sur mon visage. Je baissais les yeux pour ne pas en rajouter. Il sortit de la salle de bain en souriant et tapota doucement ma tête en passant à côté de moi. J'étais soulagée, et c'était souriante que je me suis glissée sous la douche. Je fus rapidement prête et je me dépêchais encore plus de m'habiller pour être sure et certaine de ne pas être en retard.

Lorsque je fus habillée, je descendis au rez-de-chaussée et pris la direction de la cuisine. J'avais une dernière petite chose à faire avant de partir, une simple formalité, mais qui demandait pas mal de tact. Avant d'entrer dans la cuisine, je tire un peu sur mon débardeur, accentuant mon décolleté et j'entrais, l'air de rien.

- « J'y vais ! » déclarais-je en souriant.

Je sentis alors le regard de Papa se poser sur moi et je constatais qu'il manquait d'avaler de travers sa gorgée de café. Il fixe mon décolleté d'un regard noir.

- « C'est quoi cette tenue ! » demanda-t-il avec sévérité.

- « Quoi ? Oh ça ! » dis-je en feignant l'innocence « Je m'en suis rendue compte tout à l'heure ! Je ne sais pas si c'est mon T-shirt qui a rétréci au lavage ou si mes seins ont encore grandis, mais je trouve qu'il ne me va plus aussi bien qu'avant… »

- « Je suis bien de cet avis ! » déclare Papa en haussant les sourcils « Tu vas me changer ça tout de suite… »

- « Mais c'est celui qui me va le mieux Papa ! Je te jure ! Les autres me vont encore moins ! » murmurais-je d'une voix faussement désolée.

Je remarquais derrière le dos de Papa, Maman qui me regardais en souriant. Cela fait longtemps qu'elle avait compris mon manège et cela l'amusait à chaque fois, c'est pour ça qu'elle me laissait faire. Elle s'amusait de la naïveté dont pouvait faire preuve mon père quand il se trouvait en face de mes sœurs et moi.

- « Il va falloir changer toute ta garde robe alors ! » s'indigna Papa en se redressant.

- « J'en ai bien peur » annonçais-je alors d'un air désolé.

Je vis alors dans son regard qu'il avait comprit. Il se mit à soupirer, puis à grogner avant de me regarder d'un air amusé.

- « Combien ? » me demanda-t-il

- « Quoi ! » demandais-je en retour

- « Combien tu veux pour aller te promener sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Je ne suis pas stupide, j'ai compris ! »

Je me mis à sourire et je m'approchais de lui tout en replaçant convenablement son T-shirt qui reprit une allure bien plus décente. Le regard de Papa parut vraiment soulagé.

- « Ce que tu voudras bien me donner… » répondis-je en m'approchant.

Il faut savoir ne pas être trop gourmande. Je savais que Papa était content de ma réponse. Il plongea sa main dans la poche de son pantalon et en sortit son portefeuille. Il en retira deux billets qu'il me tendit.

- « Tu n'es pas obligée de tout dépenser d'un coup » me prévint-il.

- « Je sais ! » lui assurais-je en me penchant pour déposer un énorme baiser sur sa joue tout en glissant les billets dans la poche de mon jean.

- « Merci mon petit Papa ! » lui soufflais-je doucement

Puis je me dépêchais d'aller embrasser Maman.

- « Amuse-toi bien ma chérie » me dit-elle au moment où je quitte la cuisine.

- « Compte sur moi ! » m'exclamais-je en passant la porte de la maison.

Ma coordination avec les enfants Potter était parfaite car au même moment, Harry et Syrielle franchissaient le seuil de leur maison.

- « Bonjour ! » lançais-je joyeusement.

- « Bonjour ! » me répondirent-il plus ou moins d'un ton joyeux.

Syrielle s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

- « Merci ! » me souffla-t-elle encore une fois à mon oreille.

- « Attends, je n'ai pas encore réussi ! » murmurais-je un peu anxieuse.

Qui savait si mon plan allait fonctionner ? Je n'avais aucune certitude, je n'avais pas eu de réponse à mon hibou de la veille.

- « On y va ? » déclara alors Syrielle dont les yeux brillaient.

Ca me faisait plaisir pour elle de la voir comme ça, radieuse. J'espérais vraiment que Harry n'allait pas être assez stupide pour ne pas le voir et qu'il n'allait pas lui gâcher sa journée. Je vis Syrielle transplaner et je m'apprêtais à le faire quand je sentis Harry qui m'attrapait par le bras.

- « Un instant, Mademoiselle ! »

Ouh ! Je n'aimais pas quand il m'appelait comme ça.

- « Ne crois pas que je ne vois pas ce que tu es en train de faire ! »

- « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles » mentis-je sans grand espoir.

- « Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de pister ce type qui tourne autour de ma sœur ! » me souffla-t-il d'un air sévère.

- « Syrielle est assez grande pour prendre soin d'elle ! Elle sait très bien ce qu'elle fait et elle est amoureuse de lui et ils sortent ensemble ! » lui rétorquais-je.

- « C'est censé me rassurer ? » grinça-t-il.

- « Ce n'est plus une gamine ! ».

- « Ca ne m'empêchera pas de veiller sur elle ! C'est ma sœur et je ne veux pas qu'on la fasse souffrir ! »

- « Mais qui te dis qu'il va la faire souffrir ? » rétorquais-je en libérant mon bras de son étreinte..

- « Je sais de quoi sont capables les garçons » me répondit-il d'un air grave.

Je le fixais un moment sans rien dire. Quelque part, son attitude était touchante. Mais trop, c'était trop. Je préférais ne pas prolonger cette conversation plus longtemps.

- « On ne va pas se fâcher, Harry ! Alors arrêtons tout de suite et allons-y ! Syrielle va nous attendre »

Harry hocha la tête et me tapota doucement l'épaule. Je savais qu'il s'en voulait de m'avoir agrippé un peu violemment, mais je ne lui en voulais absolument pas. J'en étais bien incapable. Il était comme mon grand frère et je lui avais toujours tout pardonné.

Nous transplanâmes alors sans plus attendre et nous retrouvâmes instantanément à l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse. Syrielle nous attendaient, visiblement impatiente.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?! » nous demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de nous

Je me contentais de lui adresser un petit signe de tête. Elle se mit à sourire et prit une grande inspiration.

- « Il faut que j'aille jusqu'à la Ménagerie ! » déclara-t-elle

- « D'accord ! » répondis-je « Harry, tu as envie d'aller faire un tour du côté du magasin de Quidditch ? »

- « Non » grogna-t-il « J'ai envie de me promener un peu… 

Syrielle lui adressa alors un regard noir auquel il répondit par un air supérieur. Je soupirais. Ca n'allait pas être du gâteau. Mon amie regarda rapidement sa montre et à son regard, je compris que l'heure de son rendez-vous n'allait pas tarder et Harry ne semblait pas décider à vouloir la lâcher. Je croisais les doigts pour que mon plan fonctionne.

- « Il faut que j'y aille » murmura Syrielle en me jetant un regard un peu anxieux, car Harry avait déjà fait un pas pour la suivre.

J'allais répondre quand je fus coupée dans mon élan. Notre sauveuse venait d'arriver.

- « Bonjour tout le monde ! » lança joyeusement Ginny.

Harry se retourna d'un bond et fixa sa petite amie d'un air incrédule.

- « Lalyh m'a dit que tu devais passer la journée sur le Chemin de Traverse, alors comme je n'ai pas tellement l'occasion de passer du temps avec toi… » expliqua-t-elle avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- « Mais… mais tes révisions pour ton examen ? » demanda Harry tandis que Syrielle embrassait avec enthousiaste les joues de la jolie rousse.

- « Ce n'est tout de même pas une journée de repos qui va me faire du mal ! » déclara-t-elle en me saluant.

- « Merci d'être venue… » soufflais-je à son oreille au moment où elle me saluait.

- « De rien, je suis ravie de pouvoir vous aider toutes les deux ! Je sais ce que c'est ! J'ai six frères… »

Je lui fis un beau sourire et je la regardait s'approcher de Harry.

- « Ne fais pas cette tête, chéri ! Tu n'es pas content de me voir ? »

- « Si, c'est pas le problème ! » grogna Harry .

- « Donc tout va bien ! On va passer une chouette journée en amoureux ! » déclara Ginny.

- « Mouais ! » grogna Harry en fixant sa sœur d'un air mauvais avant de me jeter un regard assassin.

Ginny prit alors la main de son amoureux dans la sienne et m'adressa un clin d'œil.

- « Au revoir les filles ! » lança-t-elle

- « Au revoir ! » répondit Syrielle en même temps que moi.

Et c'est un large sourire aux lèvres que toutes les deux, nous les regardâmes s'éloigner. Syrielle se jeta alors dans mes bras.

- « Tu es géniale ! » me lança-t-elle en riant

- « J'ai eu de la chance qu'elle accepte ! Je le lui ai demandé au dernier moment ! » répondis-je.

- « Tu crois que Harry va nous en vouloir ? » demanda Syrielle.

- « Je ne penses pas. Ou alors pas longtemps ! » murmurais-je à moitié convaincue par ce que je venais de dire.

En réalité, j'espérais vivement que Ginny arrive à apaiser Harry pour qu'il ne soit pas trop fâcher du tour que je venais de lui jouer. Mais à la guerre, comme à la guerre, Syrielle avait besoin de mon aide.

- « Et si on allait à la Ménagerie ? » proposais-je à mon amie dont les joues avaient pris une jolie teinte rosée.

Sans plus attendre, nous nous rendîmes devant le magasin. Greg y était déjà et nous accueillit avec un grand sourire.

- « Salut ! » lança-t-il avec un léger signe de main, il paraissait tendu.

- « Salut ! » répondis-je tandis que Syrielle embrassait rapidement son petit ami.

- « Ton frère n'est pas venu finalement ? » demanda-t-il, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- « Non, Lalyh a réussi à nous en débarrasser ! » répondis Syrielle en glissant sa main dans la sienne. « Merci beaucoup d'ailleurs ! »

- « Oh, de rien ! » répondis-je en souriant

- « Et toi Lalyh ? Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ? » demanda Greg en rapprochant doucement Syrielle de lui.

La réalité me frappa alors violemment. J'avais été trop occupée à me débrouiller pour que Harry fiche la paix à sa sœur que je ne m'étais pas inquiété de ce que j'allais faire moi !

- « Oh ! Tu te retrouves toute seule ! » s'exclama Syrielle d'un air désolé.

- « Ne t'en fais pas ! » lui assurais-je « Papa m'a donné de l'argent, je vais aller m'acheter des fringues ! »

- « Toute seule ? C'est triste ! »

- « Je suis une grande fille ! » lui assurais-je « Ne t'en fais pas ! Ne vas pas gâcher ta journée pour moi ! » me dépêchais-je de rajouter en voyant son air triste « Greg ! Emmène là et amusez vous bien ! » répondirent d'un air enjoué.

- « Merci Lalyh ! » déclara le jeune homme en souriant et il entraîna Syrielle un peu plus loin.

Je me retrouvais bientôt seule au milieu du Chemin de Traverse. Et c'est alors que je me sentis vraiment seule. Je soupirais mais, faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, j'entrais dans le magasin le plus proche.

La journée passa très lentement. Se promener seule sur le Chemin de Traverse n'avait rien d'amusant. J'avais rapidement fait le tour de toutes les boutiques intéressantes. Choisir des vêtements seule n'avait rien de divertissant. Je m'en achetais tout de mêmes quelques uns, histoire de ne pas avoir pris de l'argent à Papa pour rien. Je passais plusieurs fois devant le siège de Jasire. L'entreprise qu'avait montée James, Remus et Papa avaient largement prospéré avec la fin de la guerre. Jasire engrangeait maintenant de grands bénéfices et avait ouvert une agence à Pré-au-Lard. C'était une entreprise florissante et reconnue. J'étais un moment à y à monter. Je savais qu'ils travaillaient aujourd'hui. Mais je n'avais pas envie que James sache que j'avais réussit à me débarrasser de Harry et que Papa apprenne que je passais ma journée seule sur le Chemin de Traverse. C'était dommage j'aurais bien aimé y allé. J'aimais beaucoup les regarder travailler. J'étais concentrée dans mes pensées et je marchais sans vraiment regarder devant moi quand soudain je ressentis comme un choc. Je reculais de plusieurs mètres en tentant de garder de l'équilibre et je n'y parvins qu'au prix de nombreux mouvements de bras totalement désordonnés. Je relevais alors la tête, furieuse et me retrouvais face à face avec un jeune homme. Il était plutôt grand et avait les cheveux plutôt châtains. Il la regardait d'un air un peu surpris. Il allait parler quand je le coupais :

- « Tu ne peux pas faire attention où tu marches ! » lui lançais-je avec force.

- « C'est toi qui m'es rentrée dedans ! » me répond-il sur le même ton.

Je le regarde un moment. Il m'énerve à me parler sur ce ton, je n'aime pas qu'on me parle brusquement.

- « Non, mais tu aurais pu t'écarter ! Tu ne voyais pas que je réfléchissais ! »

- « On aurait pas dis vu la tête que tu faisais ! » me lance-t-il en souriant.

Ce sourire a le don de m'énerver encore plus, je sens que la colère monte doucement en moi. Il semble le remarquer et se met à sourire d'autant plus ce qui ne fait qu'augmenter ma mauvaise humeur. Il reste là un petit moment à me fixer, je décide alors de reprendre les choses en mains…

- « Tu veux mon portrait en plus ou quoi ? » lui demandais-je assez ironiquement.

Il ne répondit pas, et continua à me fixer avec un sourire niais qui était prodigieusement agaçant ! Je décidais alors de continuer ma route.

- « Crétin » murmurais-je passant devant lui.

Il ne répondit rien, ou je ne l'entendis pas, mais une chose est sûre, je me mis à marcher vite pour m'éloigner de lui.

Je décidais alors d'aller m'installer à la terrasse du glacier avec un magazine que je venais de m'acheter. Je le feuilletais nonchalamment, il n'y avait rien de passionnant et le temps passa doucement. En fin d'après midi, Syrielle revint toute seule. Elle souriait largement et avait l'air très heureuse.

- « Greg n'est pas avec toi ? » demandais-je en refermant mon magazine.

- « Non, il devait rentrer chez lui directement » répondit-elle en s'installant près de moi. « Tu t'es ennuyée. »

Ce n'était pas une question, il ne me servait donc à rien de lui mentir. Je hochais la tête et elle me regardait d'un air un peu triste.

- « Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait passer une mauvaise journée ! » souffla-t-elle.

- « Je t'en prie, ce n'est pas grave ! » assurais-je en souriant « Tu pourras peut-être me rendre la pareille un jour ? » plaisantais-je.

- « Avec plaisir ! » m'assura-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

- « Alors maintenant… » soufflais-je en me rapprochant d'elle en souriant « Raconte ! »

Syrielle se mit à rire doucement et commença à me raconter son rendez-vous. Elle s'était bien amusée. Greg et elle avait passé la journée dans un parc non loin avant d'aller dans une fête foraine sorcière. Elle racontait sa journée avec un tel enthousiasme que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire tout comme elle.

- « C'était vraiment une belle journée ! » conclut finalement Syrielle.

- « Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes alors ? » demandais-je.

- « Oui » souffla-t-elle.

Mais elle paraissait plus soucieuse tout d'un coup.

- « Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demandais-je.

- « Non… Enfin, je m'en veux un peu de t'avoir abandonnée aujourd'hui » murmura-t-elle.

- « Oh ! Je t'en prie ! Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne me dérangerait pas ! »

Syrielle me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Je te connais, je sais que tu t'es ennuyée et que tu ne t'es pas amusée mais que tu ne me le dis pas pour ne pas me faire culpabiliser ! »

- « Et bien puisque tu le sais, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne fais pas semblant de me croire et on n'en reparlerait plus ! » proposa Lalyh en souriant.

Son amie soupira.

- « Tu crois que Harry va nous en vouloir ? » demanda-t-elle sans doute pour changer de sujet.

- « Je pense qu'on va en entendre parler un petit moment, oui… »

- « En tout cas, Greg était soulagé de ne pas le voir » lança Syrielle en souriant « Il ne veut pas me croire quand je lui dis que ce n'était qu'un garçon comme un autre »

- « Pas facile d'avoir le Survivant comme beau-frère ! » plaisantais-je.

Syrielle hocha la tête en souriant.

- « Il va pourtant falloir qu'il s'y fasse et que j'ai une petite discussion avec mon… mes frères. Je commence à en avoir assez de ne pouvoir rien faire sans les avoir sur le dos tous autant qu'ils sont ! »

- « De ce côté-là, j'ai bien de la chance de n'avoir que des sœurs ! » m'exclamais-je.

- « Peut être, mais ton père est pire que le mien ! » me répondit Syrielle en riant.

Je grimaçais. Elle avait raison. Et je savais pertinemment que le jour où je serais confronté à ce type de « problème », ca ne serait pas rose tous les jours. Mais pour l'instant, le problème ne se posait pas, et c'était tant mieux pour moi. J'avais déjà suffisamment de mal avec la relation de Maelys avec Jack.

D'ailleurs, tous les deux avaient du se retrouver seuls tous les deux toutes la journée puisque indirectement j'avais réussit à éloigner pas mal de monde de la maison. J'espérais qu'ils sauraient se montrer reconnaissants de tous les efforts que je faisais pour eux le jour où j'en aurais vraiment besoin.

- « Et si on rentrait maintenant ? » déclarais-je en me levant.

Il commençait à se faire tard et je ne voulais pas que Papa me reproche d'avoir traîné. Syrielle se leva à son tour et c'est ensemble que nous transplanâmes jusqu'à chez nous.


	4. Le secret

**Chapitre quatre : Le secret**

- « Je ne pensais pas qu'on voyait aussi loin à cette hauteur ! » m'exclamais-je en mettant ma main en visière pour protéger mes yeux du soleil.

J'étais debout sur l'échafaudage magique que Harry avait créé. Ce dernier était assis juste derrière moi, torse nu, un rouleau dégoulinant de peinture blanche à la main. Il s'appliquait tant qu'il le pouvait à redonner un peu de fraîcheur au mur de sa maison.

- « Lalyh, tu veux vraiment qu'on s'effondre tous les deux ? » grogna le jeune homme « Reste assise, tu fais tanguer l'échafaudage ! »

- « Tu as la trouille ? » me moquais-je en secouant le pilier central de l'édifice.

- « Non ! Mais si tu continue tu vas te retrouver pleine de peinture avant de comprendre pourquoi » me menaça-t-il en brandissant le rouleau dégoulinant dans sa direction.

Je me mis à sourire et consentit à m'asseoir. J'étais derrière lui, m'appuyant contre son dos, et fixais ma maison.

- « Tu ne voudrais pas m'aider un peu ? » demanda Harry après un moment.

- « Je ne me souviens pas que tu sois venu m'aider quand je suais sang et eau à bêcher mon immense jardin ! » lui rappelais-je en balançant mes jambes dans le vide.

- « Parce que j'étais occupé ! » mentit Harry avec toute la mauvaise foi dont il était capable.

- « Occupé à passer du bon temps avec Ginny, oui ! Tu ne te souciais absolument pas de moi ! »

- « Bon c'est vrai ! Mais tu pourrais être charitable ! »

J'éclatais de rire et fit non de la tête, en m'appuyant encore plus contre lui. Il soupira.

- « Sirius est un tortionnaire par moment ! Tu sais la surface que représentent toutes les façades de la maison ?! » s'exclama-t-il

- « J'ai dis exactement la même chose ! » me souvins-je en souriant.

Maintenant que ma punition était finie, j'arrivais à en sourire. Et puis voir Harry travailler depuis des heures sous le soleil de plomb m'amusais un peu… A cet instant, chez moi, la fenêtre de la chambre de Maelys s'ouvrit et ma sœur se pencha un peu en avant.

- « Lalyh ! » cria-t-elle.

- « Oui ! » répondis-je en me redressant.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » s'étonna ma sœur.

- « J'admire la vue ! » répondis-je

Elle se trouvait loin, mais je remarquais son haussement d'épaules. Ma petite sœur avait appris depuis longtemps à ne plus chercher à comprendre toutes mes motivations. Je savais que mon comportement pouvait avoir l'air étrange, mais il n'était pas utile que mes petites sœurs soient au courant de tous mes agissements.

- « Je voulais me baigner ? Tu m'accompagnes ? » cria alors Maelys.

- « Prends mon maillot dans ma commode ! » lui répondis-je en me levant, faisant à nouveau tanguer l'échafaudage et faisant grogner Harry par la même occasion. « Tu te joins à nous ? » lui proposais-je en voyant son air bougon.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, faisant courir son regard sur le mur qu'il avait commencé à peindre depuis le début de la journée et tout ce qui lui restait encore à faire.

- « Ce n'est pas bon pour toi de rester des heures durant en plein soleil ! » lui lançais-je, à moitié sérieuse, à moitié pour le convaincre « Une petite pause ne peut pas de faire de mal ! »

Il se tourna vers moi et se mit à sourire. Il fit alors disparaître d'un coup de baguette tout son équipement de peintre et se leva à son tour sur l'échafaudage bancal.

- « On se retrouve en bas ! » lança-t-il avant de disparaître dans un pop sonore.

Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps pour transplaner à mon tour. Lorsque j'arrivais sur la terrasse de la maison de la famille Potter, je manquais de peu de m'écraser sur Jack qui se trouvait là.

- « Tu n'as jamais appris qu'on ne transplane pas sur les gens ? » me demanda-t-il d'un air amusé en faisant un pas de côté.

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre et haussa les épaules d'un air amusé.

- « Mae arrive dans un moment, on a prévu de piquer une tête… Je suppose que tu n'es pas intéressé ? » demandais-je en toute innocence.

- « Je suis déjà en maillot ! » lui répondit le jeune homme en se pavanant devant elle, vêtu de son short de bain.

Il avait l'air fier comme un coq, cela me fit rire. A cet instant, Maelys arriva, deux serviettes de bain sur les bras et mon maillot de bain rouge vif sur le dessus. Je fis alors signe à Jack de se retourner et se dernier se mit à rougir légèrement en voyant ma sœur. Je trouvais cela adorable. Je m'approchais de Mae qui souriait de toutes ses dents et récupérais mon maillot de bain. Sans attendre davantage, je me précipitais à l'étage pour aller m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Lorsque j'en sortis, je retrouvai Harry dans les escaliers. Tous les deux nous nous dépêchâmes de rejoindre le jardin et plus particulièrement la piscine où Jack et Maelys se trouvaient déjà.

A cause de la présence de James et Lily dans la maison, tous les deux se trouvaient à une distance très respectueuse l'un de l'autre. Ils discutaient comme si de rien n'étais pas je n'étais pas dupe et je remarquais très vite que les regards du jeune homme se trouvaient dirigés un peu trop au sud pour fixer les yeux de ma sœur. Maelys aussi l'avait remarqué mais ne disait rien, alors je ne fis pas de commentaire.

- « Ben dis donc ! » lança Harry en m'observant en souriant « Avec un maillot de cette couleur, on ne risque pas de te perdre si tu tombes au fond de l'eau ! »

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon maillot ? » demandai-je en baissant les yeux vers les bouts de tissus, pas très grands, je le reconnais, qui couvraient ma pudeur.

- « Il est flashy ! » répondit Harry « Pour un peu tu ferais mal aux yeux ! » 

- « Oh ! Et bien figure toi, Monsieur-je-n'y-connais-rien-en-matière-de-mode-et-ma-maman-m'achète-mes-vêtements que ce maillot de bain est très à la mode et qu'il me va très bien ! »

- « En tout cas, il ne tient pas à grand-chose ! » menaça le jeune homme en glissant sa main sur ma nuque et en jouant avec les deux fils qui retenaient mon soutien-gorge. « Un simple petit coup ici et pouf… plus rien du tout ! »

- « N'y pense même pas Potter ! » lança alors la voix sévère de Papa derrière nous.

Harry et moi nous tournèrent vers lui d'un même bond. Il avait l'air grave et ses sourcils étaient froncés. Il ne croyait tout de même pas Harry capable de faire ce dont il me menaçait !

- « Je plaisantais Sirius ! » lui lança d'ailleurs le jeune homme en ôtant sa main de ma nuque.

- « J'espère bien ! » lui répondit Papa en s'apaisant un peu.

Il se tourna vers moi et me regarda avec un air sévère qui ne me fit pas peur.

- « Il n'empêche que si jamais je te reprends à flirter avec Harry, jeune fille, je t'enferme dans un couvent ! » murmura-t-il.

Je ne pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- « Tu ne le ferais pas ! » lui répondis-je.

- « Ah oui ? »

- « Oui ! Tu m'aimes trop pour m'enfermer dans un couvent mon papa chéri ! » lui rétorquais-je en souriant. « Et puis de toute façon, le problème ne se pose pas puisque je ne flirtais pas avec Harry ! »

Il me fixa un moment avant de m'offrir un petit sourire, puis il se tourna vers les frères Potter.

- « James est là ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Dans son bureau ! » lui répondit Jack en traversant la piscine en quelques brasses.

- « Merci ! » répondit Papa en entrant dans la maison, non sans nous avoir lancé à Harry et moi, un regard noir.

- « Il était vraiment fâché, tu crois ? » demanda le jeune homme en se tournant vers moi.

- « Tu parles ! Il a voulu nous faire peur, voilà tout ! » répondis-je en m'approchant de la piscine, franchissant sans peine la limite d'âge que James maintenait autour de la piscine à cause de Amy et de Will.

Avec délice, je glissais un de mes pieds dans l'eau fraîche et me mit à sourire. Avec la chaleur qui m'étouffait depuis de l'été, le moindre moment de fraîcheur était le bienvenu. Je m'apprêtais à entrer doucement dans l'eau quand je sentis deux mains me pousser dans le dos. L'instant d'après, je sombrais dans le fond de la piscine. Lorsque j'en ressortis essoufflée et vexée de m'être fait avoir, Harry venait de plonger.

- « Tu vas me le payer Potter ! » grondais-je lorsqu'il ressortit enfin.

- « Tu crois me faire peur ? » plaisanta le jeune homme.

C'est alors que je fondis sur lui. Je me jetais de toutes mes forces, mais je ne parvins pas à le faire bouger d'un centimètre. Pire que cela même, il posa sa main sur le dessus de mon crâne en enfonça ma tête dans l'eau, me laissant me débattre un peu avant de me remonter à la surface. Nous nous battîmes pendant un moment, c'était, depuis tout petits, l'un de nos jeux préférés.

- « DIS LE ! Dis le que je suis plus fort que toi ! » s'exclama Harry.

- « JAMAIS ! Les Black ne s'avouent jamais vaincu ! » m'écriais-je alors.

- « Alors coule ! »

Harry enfonça donc violemment ma tête dans l'eau. La piscine était secouée de vagues violentes provoquées par mes battements de pieds tandis que j'essayais vainement de me dégager de son étreinte. Au bout d'un moment, Harry me ressortit de l'eau. Mes longs cheveux bruns me collaient sur le visage m'empêchant de respirer. Je poussais alors un cri et Harry d'un geste de la main dégagea ma bouche des cheveux qui m'encombraient. Je pris une très profonde inspiration.

- « Si tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu va m'avoir Potter, tu te trompes ! » lançais-je, essoufflée tout de même.

- « Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi ! Avoue que je suis le plus fort et ton supplice prendra fin… »

- « Plutôt mourir ! »

- « Tu l'auras voulu alors… »

Harry me prit par la taille et me souleva au dessus de l'eau avant de me jeter dans l'eau. Puis il se jeta sur moi et repris la bataille.

- « Tu me tires les cheveux Harry ! » criais-je au bout d'un moment

- « A la guerre, comme à la guerre… » répondit-il en s'écartant néanmoins pour libérer ma chevelure.

Harry me souleva alors encore une fois et me fit tournoyer sur moi-même à toute vitesse.

- « Tu vas la faire vomir Harry ! » lança Maelys.

Harry cessa alors et me maintient par les épaules. Ma tête tournait un peu, mais je souriais. J'adorais jouer comme ça avec lui.

- « Il était temps ! » souffla alors Jack « Il n'y a pas moyen de se baigner tranquillement quand vous y êtes tous les deux ! »

- « Tu es jaloux ? Tu voulais peut être que je m'occupe de ton cas ? » demanda Harry en fixant son frère d'un air amusé.

- « J'espère que tu plaisantes ? » lança alors Maelys « Il n'a pas peur de toi ! »

- « Tu es sûre ? » demanda Harry d'un air amusé.

- « Euh… Oui ? Tu es sûre ? » demanda à son tour Jack en se tournant vers elle d'un air moins certain.

En souriant, la jeune femme s'approcha, se plaça derrière lui et plaqua ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle appuya, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle voulait monter sur ses épaules. Il s'exécuta et bientôt ma sœur se retrouva assise sur les épaules de son petit ami.

- « Alors Lalyh ? Tu as peur toi aussi ? » me défi-t-elle en souriant.

- « Alors là ma vieille ! » lui répondis-je en grimpant à mon tour sur les épaules de Harry.

Nous fûmes bientôt toutes les deux juchées sur les épaules des deux frères, à quelques dizaines de centimètres de l'eau, nous jaugeant du regard. Harry me tenait par les chevilles et je vis ma sœur rougir quand Jack posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, pour mieux la tenir bien-sûr. Je les trouvais adorable tous les deux, mais si c'était une tentative pour m'attendrir, c'était raté ! J'étais bien décidé à leur faire boire la tasse.

La bataille fit rage de très longues minutes. Je fis boire de très nombreuses fois la tasse à Maelys qui me le rendait bien. Qui aurait pu croire, en la voyant d'allure si douce et si fragile qu'elle aurait pu avoir tant de force ? En tout cas, nous nous amusèrent tous beaucoup et nous ne sortîmes de l'eau que lorsque Maelys se mit à trembler de froid. Ma sœur et moi, avons alors entamées une séance de bronzage, allongées sur nos serviettes tandis que Jack et Harry étaient partis voler un peu… J'ai l'impression que l'aîné des Potter avait totalement oublié qu'il avait une punition à finir et ses 20 ans n'empêcherait pas James de lui remonter les bretelles quand il s'en rendrait compte.

L'après midi passa doucement et je ne fus pas étonné de voir Maman et Amy arriver en début de soirée, avec ce que nous avions prévu pour le dîner. Une fois encore, nous dinerions tous ensemble ici, histoire d'être ensemble… Pendant les vacances, il était rare que nous mangions chacun chez nous, c'était pour ça que j'aimais l'été. Lorsque le soleil se coucha, nous étions tous repu et nous avions passé une très bonne soirée. Will était déjà monté se coucher tandis que Amy dormait sur les genoux de Papa. Lorsque Maman déclara qu'il était aussi temps pour nous d'aller dormir, je demandais l'autorisation de rester dormir ici. Je n'eut aucun problème à l'avoir. Il n'y avais qu'une rue à traverser pour rentrer à la maison et je dormais très souvent chez Lily et James.

J'embrassais donc très fort mes parents avant de monter à l'étage avec Syrielle. Nous installâmes un matelas d'appoint sur le sol, près du lit de mon amie. C'était là que je dormais quand je restais ici. J'aimais mieux cela que de devoir dormir dans la chambre d'amis ! Syrielle et moi, on discutait souvent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, ou alors, je m'enfuyais dans la chambre de Harry pour disputer de très longues parties de cartes. D'ailleurs, quand Syrielle se rendit dans la salle de bain, j'en profitais pour aller souhaiter une bonne nuit à son grand frère. La porte de sa chambre était entrouverte, et il fermait ses volets. Sans bruit, je refermais la porte et m'installais dans son lit. Quand il se retourna, il se mit à sourire.

- « Tu vas dormir ici ? » demanda-t-il d'un air amusé.

- « Par Merlin, non ! Que dirais Ginny ? » lui répondis-je d'un air amusé tandis qu'il s'allongeait à côté de moi

Il se mit à rire et se tourna pour me regarder.

- « Elle ne dirait rien ! Elle sait qu'elle ne risque rien ! » me lança-t-il.

- « Sympa ! Je ne suis pas attirante, c'est ça ? »

- « Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Tu es très jolie, mais je suis amoureux de Ginny et tu es comme ma sœur ! » me répondit-il sérieusement.

Je me mis à sourire et m'allongeais sur le dos, fixant son plafond. Sans m'en rendre compte je me mis à soupirer.

- « Lalyh ? Ca va ? » me demanda alors Harry.

Je me contentais de faire oui de la tête.

- « Tu es sure ? Tu n'as pas l'air comme d'habitude… »

- « Et je suis comment d'habitude ? » demandais-je

- « Tu n'as pas cet air triste » me répondit-il sérieusement « Il y a un problème ? »

Je lui fis non de la tête, sans pour autant cesser de fixer le plafond.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ? »

Je me contentais d'hausser les épaules. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi je n'avais pas tellement le moral… C'était sans doute le fait de quitter Poudlard et de me trouver confrontée à la vraie vie. J'allais avoir des choix à faire pour mon avenir et cela me faisait un peu peur. Et puis… Je me sentais seule…

Je savais bien que ce n'était qu'une impression. J'étais très aimée et par beaucoup de monde, mes parents, mes sœurs, mes amis, Harry… Mais il me manquait quelque chose… Harry avait Ginny, Syrielle avait Greg et maintenant Maelys était avec Jack. Et moi… Personne n'était amoureux de moi et ça me faisait toujours un petit coup au cœur en y pensant. Y avait-il chez moi quelque chose de non – aimable ? C'était pour ça que je me sentais seule…

- « Lalyh… » souffla Harry en se rapprochant de moi « Tu me le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas, pas vrai ? »

Je tournai la tête vers lui et lui offrit un sourire. Il était gentil de s'inquiéter pour moi, mais je me voyais mal discuter de tout cela avec lui…

- « C'est à cause de Dan ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu avais rompu avec lui… » tenta-t-il alors.

- « Ca n'a rien à voir. » lui assurais-je « Et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler »

- « Ok ! » souffla-t-il « Mais j'aime pas te voir triste ! »

- « Ca ira mieux demain » lui promis-je.

Il se mit alors à sourire et posa un baiser sur mon front. Je me redressais alors.

- « Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit ! » lui lançais-je

- « Bonne nuit » me répondit-il d'un air grave avant que je ne franchisse la porte de sa chambre.

Syrielle en avait fini avec la salle de bain, je m'y enfermais alors à mon tour puis alla me coucher. Syrielle et moi nous étions toutes les deux fatiguées et nous ne tardâmes pas à nous endormir.

Lorsque je me réveillais, j'étais seule dans la chambre. Je me redressais sur le matelas pour fixer le réveil. Il était plus de neuf heures. Je baillai et m'étirais avant de me lever. Lorsque j'ouvrit la porte de la chambre de mon amie, j'entendis des bruits de conversations provenant de la cuisine où je me rendis aussitôt. L'intégralité de la famille Potter s'y trouvait. Tous m'accueillirent en souriant.

- « Tu as bien dormi chérie ? » me demanda Lily en se levant pour venir m'embrasser.

Je lui répondis en hochant la tête. Elle savait que je ne pouvais pas avoir une discussion structurée avant le petit déjeuner. Je pris sa place à table et me servit. J'écoutais d'une oreille distraite William raconté le rêve qu'il avait fait. Une histoire bizarroïde de balai et de dragons qui semblaient beaucoup l'amuser. Une fois une tasse de café au lait englouti, je me sentais déjà bien mieux. Je riais de bon cœur avec les autres des absurdités dont le dernier des Potter avait rêvé, jusqu'au moment où James se leva de table.

- « Bon, il faut que j'y aille ! On se retrouve ce soir ? » lança-t-il à Lily qui hocha la tête.

- « James ! » m'exclamais-je alors. « Est-ce que je peux te parler, s'il te plait ? »

Surpris, il se tourna vers moi.

- « Je dois être à Jasire dans une demi heure pour un rendez-vous, ça ne peux pas attendre ce soir ? » me demanda-t-il.

- « Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps » lui promis-je.

Je le vit clairement lancer un regard interrogateur à Harry et Syrielle qui lui signifièrent par un haussement d'épaules qu'ils ne savaient pas de quoi il était question, ce qui était vrai. Je n'avais parlé à personne de mon projet. James se tourna alors à nouveau vers moi et hocha la tête.

- « On va dans mon bureau ? »

Je me levais et alla le rejoindre en passant devant Lily qui avait l'air soucieuse. James me précéda hors de la cuisine et ouvrit la porte de son bureau et s'effaça pour me laisser entrer. Tandis qu'il refermait la porte, je m'installais dans le canapé où il vint me rejoindre.

- « Il y a un problème Lalyh ? » me demanda-t-il immédiatement d'un air inquiet.

- « Non ! » lui soufflais-je « C'est juste que… »

Je me trouvais un peu bête, j'avais le trac ! Pourtant, il s'agissait de mon oncle de cœur, je l'aimais énormément et je savais que c'était réciproque, tout comme je savais que je pouvais lui dire n'importe quoi, mais là, ce n'était pas vraiment à mon oncle que j'allais parlé, mais plutôt à l'homme d'affaire.

- « L'autre jour » me lançais-je enfin « J'ai entendu Remus dire que… Que vous envisagiez d'engager quelqu'un pour vous aider à Jasire… »

- « C'est vrai que maintenant nous arrivons difficilement à traiter tous nos dossiers en temps et en heures et nous avions pensé à embaucher quelqu'un effectivement, mais pourquoi ? »

- « Je voudrais bien passer un entretien » avouais-je alors.

Je vis clairement James être surpris et me fixer avec étonnement avant de reprendre un air sérieux, celui qu'il avait quand il traitait des affaires.

- « Je vois… » murmura-t-il.

- « Attends ! Je veux que ce soit bien clair » lançais-je alors « Je ne demande pas une faveur, je veux juste faire comme tous les autres qui se présenteront et passer un entretien ! Je veux simplement savoir comme ça va se passer et si vous demandez des compétences particulières ou des diplômes ou… »

- « Lalyh, je croyais que tu allais t'inscrire à la fac à la prochaine rentrée ?! Syrielle parlait déjà d'aller faire les démarches avec toi la semaine prochaine » me coupa James.

- « Je sais… J'ai menti » avouais-je « Je n'ai jamais voulu faire des études, moi ce que je veux c'est travailler »

James pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre.

- « J'ai très envie de travailler dans une entreprise comme Jasire » continuais-je « Etre au contact avec des clients, monter des projets, les aider à les réaliser ! C'est ça que je veux faire et Jasire est la meilleure de ce point de vue là ! Mais tu connais Papa ! Si je lui avais dit ça dès le départ, il aurait tout fait pour m'engager et je ne veux pas de favoritisme ! Je veux être prise pour moi, pas pour me faire plaisir, tu comprends ? »

- « Bien sur… »

- « Alors si c'est possible, je ne voudrais passer des entretiens qu'avec Remus et toi… »

- « Et tu penses que nous serons plus impartial avec toi ? » me demanda-t-il.

- « J'espère ! En tout cas, je vous le demande ! Oubliez l'espace d'un instant que je suis votre nièce pour me juger en tant que collaboratrice, vous devriez pourvoir le faire ! Jamais Papa ne pourrais passer outre le fait que je suis sa petite princesse… »

James se mit à sourire. Il savait parfaitement que j'avais raison.

- « Je vois que tu as tout prévu » lança-t-il.

- « Oui, c'est vraiment ce que j'ai envie de faire ! J'y pense depuis que j'ai eu mes BUSE, alors tu vois… »

- « Et tu n'as rien dit à personne ? »

Je fis non de la tête.

- « Tu es la première personne à qui j'en parle. Alors s'il te plait, ne dit rien à Papa… »

James hocha la tête d'un air grave.

- « J'en discuterais avec Remus, mais à priori, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Tu as le droit de te présenter comme n'importe qui d'autre. Il nous faudra juste une lettre de motivation et nous t'enverrons une date de convocation. Ne t'en fais pas, Sirius n'en saura rien »

- « Merci James ! » m'exclamais-je en lui sautant au cou.

- « Tu sais que tu es surprenante toi ? » me demanda-t-il en me serrant un moment.

- « C'est bien pour ça que vous m'aimez ? » lui rétorquais-je en souriant.

- « Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me fais faire ? Mentir à mon meilleur ami ? »

- « Je sais… »

- « Ne t'en fais pas. Je comprends très bien tes motivations et je suis fier de toi. Peu de jeunes femmes de ton âge aurait refusé que leurs pères leurs donnent un petit coup de pouce »

- « Pour que je passe mon temps à me demander si je mérite ce qui m'arrive ou si je ne le doit qu'au favoritisme ! Non merci ! » répondis-je.

- « C'est bien ma belle… » lança James en se levant « Et maintenant, je dois y aller. J'essayerai de voir Remus après le déjeuner »

- « D'accord » soufflais-je en souriant.

Nous nous levâmes tous les deux du canapé et quittèrent le bureau. Je sortis la première et fut à peine surprise de voir, installés sur le canapé, Harry, Syrielle et Lily qui attendaient en silence. Je sentis la main de James se poser sur mon épaule et je levais les yeux vers lui. Il se mit à sourire et me lança un clin d'œil. Comme moi, il savait que j'allais subir un interrogatoire en règle… Il posa un baiser sur mon front avant de se redresser.

- « Je pars travailler ! » lança James en souriant. « Bonne journée tout le monde ! »

Il quitta sa maison tandis que les trois Potter me fixaient d'un air grave.

- « Tu lui voulais quoi ? » demanda Harry le premier.

Je me mis à rire doucement. S'il pensait me faire peur avec son regard noir, il se trompait lourdement.

- « Tu t'entraînes pour les interrogatoires ? » demandais-je en souriant et en m'installant près de ma marraine qui m'accueillit en souriant.

- « On veut juste savoir si tu as un problème ma chérie… Harry nous a dit que tu avais l'air triste hier soir » murmura Lily en caressant mes cheveux.

- « Je vais bien, je te le promets » lui répondis-je

- « Mais tu voulais lui dire quoi à Papa ? » demanda Syrielle avec curiosité.

Je me mis à sourire et entrepris de leur parler de mon projet. Comme James, ils furent surpris. Mais il fallait avouer que depuis des semaines, je ne cessais de répéter avec conviction que j'allais poursuivre des études supérieures. Après leur avoir fait promettre à tous qu'ils ne diraient rien à Papa, je fus assaillit par leurs questions.

- « Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ? » demanda Harry

- « Ca aurait été trop compliqué par hiboux, tu le sais bien… » lui répondis-je. « On ne s'est pas vu souvent entre moi à Poudlard et toi à la Formation des Aurors… »

- « Et moi ? » murmura Syrielle.

- « Oh ! Ne m'en veux pas… Je voulais vraiment en parlé à James ou Remus en premier »

- « C'est normal chérie… » souffla Lily.

Je me tournais vers ma marraine en souriant. Ce qu'elle pensait comptais beaucoup pour moi, je prenais toujours son avis très au sérieux. Elle me regarda en souriant.

- « Je suis très contente de voir que tu prends ta vie en main Lalyh… » commença-t-elle de sa voix douce avant de nous regarder Syrielle et moi en souriant. « Vous avez toutes les deux des objectifs et vous faites le maximum pour les atteindre. Vraiment, je suis très fière de vous deux mes belles… »

Syrielle et moi, nous nous mîmes à sourire et nous échangeâmes un regard amusé.

- « Vous êtes toutes les deux différentes, mais vous vous ressemblez dans votre motivation et votre détermination » termina Lily en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

- « Merci Lily ! » murmurais-je en souriant.

Elle m'adressa un sourire plein de tendresse.

- « Maintenant que je vous en ai parlé, je pense que je vais aller voir Maman pour en discuter avec elle » lançais-je

- « C'est une excellente idée » souffla Lily.

Je me levais alors du canapé, imité par Harry et Syrielle.

- « Je vais y aller tout de suite alors ! »

Lily hocha la tête en souriant et je quittais le salon accompagné de mes deux amis. C'est alors que je remarquais que la maison était très calme.

- « Où sont Jack et Will ? » demandais-je au bout d'un moment.

- « Will joue dans sa chambre et je crois bien que Jack à dit qu'il avait rendez-vous avec des amis à Pré-Au-Lard » me répondit Syrielle.

J'hochais la tête en arrivant à la porte d'entrée.

- « Venez me voir d'ici un petit moment, d'accord ? On ira faire un tour ? » demandais-je en ouvrant la porte.

Ils me sourirent et hochèrent la tête. Je leur fit donc un petit signe de la tête et quitta leur maison pour regagner dans la mienne.

- « Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est moi ! » lançais-je en entrant dans l'entrée.

- « Bonjour ma chérie ! » lança Maman depuis le salon.

Je me dépêchais d'aller la rejoindre et de l'embrasser.

- « Tu as passé une bonne soirée, tu as bien dormi ? » me demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Je lui fis oui de la tête.

- « Tout le monde dort encore ? » demandais-je en m'installant sur le canapé.

J'étais étonné de ne pas avoir entendu mes sœurs.

- « Amy dort encore oui… Ton père est déjà partit et je crois que Maelys avait rendez-vous avec des amis à Pré-Au-Lard… » me répondit Maman.

Tiens donc ! Je levais un sourcil d'un air amusé. Jack ne devait-il pas être lui aussi à Pré-Au-Lard ? Quelque chose me disait que je connaissais très bien l'ami, avec qui ma petite sœur avait rendez-vous… J'étais contente pour elle… et aussi pour moi ! J'allais profiter de ce moment de calme à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes pour avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Maman.

- « Je peux te parler ? » me lançais-je.

- « Je t'écoute… » murmura Maman en me regardant en souriant.

Je pris une grande inspiration et lui parlais alors de son projet. Elle m'écouta avec attention et sérieux, sans me couper une seule fois ce dont je lui fus très reconnaissante. Elle comprit mon choix et nous discutâmes toutes les deux jusqu'au réveil de ma petite sœur près d'une demi heure plus tard. Lorsque la discussion prit fin, je me sentais plus légère et plus confiante. J'avais le consentement et le soutien de ma mère. Plus rien ne pourrais m'arrêter !


	5. La dispute

**Chapitre cinq : La dispute**

- « Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

Maelys se tourna vers moi en souriant. J'étais appuyée contre la porte de sa chambre depuis assez longtemps pour voir qu'elle se démenait comme un beau diable pour démêler des cheveux longs qui tombait en cascade dans son dos.

- « Si tu veux ! » me répondit-elle en me tendant sa brosse en souriant.

- « Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour avoir les cheveux dans cet état ? » demandais-je en constatant l'ampleur de la tâche qui m'attendait.

- « Jack a insisté pour me faire voler avec lui sur son balai… Je lui avais demandé de ne pas faire trop de figures, mais il faut croire qu'il est subitement devenu sourd à ce moment là ! J'ai cru que j'allais tomber à chaque looping ! » me répondit ma sœur en grimaçant car je lui faisais un peu mal.

- « Il s'en serait voulu ! » répondis-je en souriant « Moi je trouve bien qu'il ai accepté de te prendre en vol ! Ca prouve qu'il a plus confiance en lui… »

- « Il a fait beaucoup de progrès ! » répondit ma sœur, avec un brin de fierté dans la voix « Il faut dire aussi qu'il s'entraine beaucoup avec Harry »

- « Ca me donne envie de faire une petite course contre lui ! »

- « Je le lui dirais » murmura ma sœur.

Je la vis alors se pencher doucement pour regarder par la porte de sa chambre. Surprise je lui lançais un regard étonné et je vis ses lèvres former le prénom de Amy… Comprenant qu'elle voulait savoir si notre petite sœur se trouvait dans les parages. Je laissais ses cheveux un moment pour me rendre dans le couloir, il était désert. Elle me fit alors signe de revenir et de refermer la porte. Je lui obéis et revint près d'elle. Je fis venir à moi le pouf rose de ma sœur et m'installa dedans.

- « Tu veux me dire quelque chose ? » demandais-je alors.

- « Je voulais savoir où tu en étais avec Jasire » me répondit-elle à voix basse.

Je lui avais fait part de mes projets d'avenir la veille, lors d'une longue discussion qui nous avait tenue éveillée jusqu'à tard.

- « Remus est venu me donner ma convocation en main propre tout à l'heure. Je dois les rencontrer James et lui dans trois jours » lui répondis-je

- « Tu stresses ? » me demanda-t-elle d'un air amusé.

- « Un peu, et je pense que ça ira en empirant » 

Elle se mit à rire doucement avant de m'offrit un de ses plus beaux sourires.

- « Je suis sure que tu t'en sortiras très bien ! Tu es très douée pour ça ! »

- « On verra bien… » soufflais-je

A cet instant, des petits coups furent frappés à la porte.

- « Mae ? Lalyh ? C'est moi ! »

Je me mis à sourire. Amy était une petite curieuse. Elle n'avait sans doute pas supporter de voir la porte fermée !

- « Entre ! » lança Mae tandis que je levais les yeux au ciel.

Avoir une conversation seule à seule avec elle semblait être impossible tant que notre petite sœur serait réveillée…

- « Vous faites quoi ? » nous demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers nous.

- « On est en train de monter un plan pour dévaliser Gringott's, pourquoi ? » répondis-je en me tournant vers elle.

Elle me regarda d'un air mauvais et me tira la langue.

- « Non ! Dites vraiment ! » lança-t-elle en se tournant vers Maelys.

- « On parlait, c'est tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » lui répondit-elle.

- « Vous jouez avec moi ? » demanda-t-elle alors en nous montrant un jeu de carte.

Maelys et moi échangeâmes un court regard avant d'accepter et c'est ainsi que je passais ma soirée à jouer avec mes sœurs. Amy fatigua la première et lorsqu'elle ne fut plus capable de garder les yeux ouverts, elle accepta d'aller se coucher. Maelys baillait aux corneilles aussi je quittais également sa chambre après lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit. Il était tout de même assez tard, alors j'estimais qu'il était temps que j'aille moi-même dormir quand des bruits de voix attirèrent mon attention. Je tendis l'oreille et reconnut la voix de Maman.

Mon estomac se tordit un peu. Je n'aimais pas quand mes parents se disputaient en privé… Quand ils se chamaillaient devant nous, c'est qu'il n'y avait rien de grave et bien souvent, cela nous faisait rire. Mais, quand ils prenaient la peine de se mettre à l'écart pour discuter c'est que cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Je savais que je ne devais pas écouter et que je ferais bien mieux d'aller me coucher sans plus attendre. Mais j'ai toujours été curieuse et tout d'un coup, sans vraiment avoir réfléchis, je descendis les escaliers en prenant bien soin de ne pas faire grincer les marches. Tout aussi discrètement, je me rapprochais de la cuisine d'où venaient les voix. La porte était fermée, mais mes parents parlaient suffisamment fort pour que je comprenne toute leur discussion.

- « Essaye de comprendre ce que je veux te dire, Sirius » lança Maman

- « Oh mais je comprends parfaitement ! » gronda Papa « Mais je ne suis pas d'accord ! On ne peux pas me reprocher de m'occuper d'elles ! »

- « Mais personne ne dis que tu ne t'occupes pas des filles ! J'essaye juste de te faire comprendre que tu les couves trop et que ça va bientôt finir par se retourner contre toi ! »

- « Tu dis n'importe quoi ! »

Un bruit de bois sur le carrelage sur le sol m'indiqua que Papa venait de se lever et qu'il marchait dans la cuisine.

- « Nos filles sont maintenant des jeunes femmes, chéri, il faut que tu t'y fasses et que tu arrêtes de les surveiller de loin sans arrêt ! Laisse les vivre leurs vies et faire leur un peu confiance ! »

- « Je leur fais confiance ! C'est aux garçons qui vont commencer à leur tourner autour en qui je n'ai aucune confiance ! » tonna Papa

Maman soupira.

- « Ne me regardes pas comme ça ! » lança alors Papa d'un ton sec « Je suis un homme et je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir 18 ans ! »

- « Effectivement ! Et tu vas faire quoi ? Les enfermer à la maison ? Les empêcher de sortir ?! »

- « J'aimerais bien, figure toi ! » grogna-t-il.

- « Tu es ridicule ! »

- « Peut être ! Mais ce sont mes princesses et je refuse qu'on leur fasse du mal ! »

- « Est-ce que tu réalises seulement que si tu continues comme ça, tu vas finir par les étouffer et qu'elles vont finir par t'en vouloir… ? » demanda Maman.

- « Elles ne pourront pas me reprocher de ne vouloir que leur bonheur ! » grogna Papa.

- « Figure toi que c'est l'argument que me donnais mon père pour que j'arrête de te fréquenter ! »

La remarque de Maman fut suivit d'un long silence. Cela n'augurait rien de bon et je sentis mon cœur battre un peu plus vite.

- « Je vais faire un tour, je crois que ça vaut mieux ! » grogna-t-il.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit alors avec fracas. Je fis un pas en arrière pour me glisser dans la pénombre et vis clairement Papa prendre son casque et sortir de la maison dans dire un mot. Mon ventre se serra et je me sentis vraiment très mal. Me fichant totalement de rester cachée, j'entrais dans la cuisine où Maman regardais par la fenêtre d'un air grave. Elle sursauta en m'entendant et se retourna vivement.

- « Lalyh ? »

- « Pardon… » soufflais-je d'une toute petite voix.

Elle me regarda en fronçant les sourcils avant de soupirer et me fit signe de m'asseoir.

- « Tu as tout entendu ? » me demanda-t-elle en se rasseyant avec moi.

- « Suffisamment… Vous vous disputez à cause de Mae et moi ? »

Maman se mit alors à me sourire tendrement.

- « Non ma chérie. On se disputait à cause de l'attitude de ton père » me répondit-elle « Il supporte de moins en moins bien que ta sœur et toi passiez du temps avec des garçons, même si ses garçons sont les fils de son meilleur ami. »

- « Vraiment ?! » m'étonnais-je.

- « C'est pour ça que j'ai cru bon d'avoir cette discussion avec lui, mais ton père ne semble pas prêt à entendre que vous n'êtes plus des petites filles »

Elle eut alors un sourire triste et soupira une nouvelle fois.

- « J'aime pas quand il part en moto et qu'il est énervé… » murmurais-je alors.

- « Moi non plus, mais je pense qu'il avait vraiment besoin de prendre un peu l'air. Ne t'inquiète pas Lalyh, ça va aller. »

Je baissais les yeux et me mit à tordre mes droits.

- « C'était pas vraiment la peine que vous vous disputiez tu sais… On sait bien que Papa a du mal parfois à… »

- « Chérie ! C'est une histoire entre ton père et moi » me souffla Maman « Tu sais, je suis passée par là moi aussi avec ton grand père, et comme tu le sais, ça ne s'est pas bien passé. Je veux à tout prix éviter ça pour vous. Il faudra que ton père se fasse à l'idée que vous avez grandi, et ne t'en fais pas, il comprendra. Il lui faut juste, un peu de temps… »

J'hochais la tête pour lui signifier que j'avais compris et nous restâmes toutes les deux en silence dans la cuisine.

- « Tu veux que je l'attende avec toi ? » demandais-je après un moment.

- « Non, chérie. On va aller se coucher et je le connais, il ne va pas tarder à rentrer ».

Elle m'adressa un petit sourire et se leva. Je l'imitais et toutes les deux, nous prîmes le chemin des escaliers. Une fois à l'étage, elle me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa sur le front.

- « Bonne nuit mon cœur »

- « Bonne nuit Maman »

Je me rendis dans ma chambre et me glissa entre les draps. Mais, même la fatigue qui me gagnait, je ne parvins pas à fermer l'œil. J'étais inquiète et j'attendis jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Ce ne fut que lorsque j'entendis le bruit du moteur de la moto volante rugir dans notre jardin et les pas de Papa regagnant sa chambre que, soulagée, je pu m'endormir.

Le réveil, le lendemain matin fut assez difficile, mais je me rendis compte rapidement que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir du mal. Papa semblait être de mauvaise humeur. Apparemment, sa dispute avec Maman lui restait en travers de la gorge. Ils se regardaient à peine et ne se parlaient presque pas.

- « Il y a un problème avec Papa ? » me demanda Maelys alors que je prenais sa place dans la salle de bain.

- « Une dispute, hier soir… » soufflais-je.

- « Au point de dormir sur le canapé ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Je lui fis non de la tête et elle sembla être soulagée.

- « Ca devrait vite s'arranger alors ! » me souffla-t-elle avant de me laisser sa place.

Je me mis à sourire, je savais qu'elle avait raison. La preuve en fut faite moins d'une heure plus tard quand je vis mes parents en train de s'embrasser, confortablement installés dans le canapé du salon. Je me raclais la gorge pour signaler ma présence. Ils se tournèrent vers moi comme si de rien n'était.

- « Je vais faire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse… » annonçais-je.

- « Toute seule ? » me demanda Papa.

- « Oui, je voudrais aller jeter un coup d'œil à Fleury & Bott » répondis-je.

- « Je vais venir avec toi, il est temps que j'aille travailler ! » souffla Papa en se levant.

Il embrassa une dernière fois Maman, attrapa rapidement son sac. En passant près de moi, il me présenta son bras que je pris en souriant. Tous les deux, nous quittâmes la maison et je m'accrochais un peu plus à lui quand il m'indiqua que nous allions transplaner.

Le temps d'une inspiration plus tard, nous nous trouvions sur le Chemin de Traverse, juste devant l'immeuble qui abritait Jasire.

- « C'est ici qu'on se sépare ici, princesse ? » demanda Papa en se tournant vers moi.

- « Je vais quand même monter dire bonjour ! » répondis-je en souriant.

Il haussa les épaules et me fit signe de prendre les escaliers. J'arrivais rapidement devant la porte de Jasire que j'ouvris joyeusement. Il y avait déjà quatre personnes qui attendaient dans la salle d'accueil. Papa les salua cordialement.

- « Salut Lucrécia ! » lançais-je en m'approchant du bureau de la secrétaire.

- « Bonjour Lalyh ! Sirius… »

- « Il y a du monde pour moi ? » demanda Papa en prenant un dossier sur lequel son nom était noté.

- « Oui, Mr Lewis… » répondit Lucrécia en lui désignant un vieux monsieur qui se leva aussitôt.

- « Très bien » souffla-t-il.

Il se tourna vers moi et posa un baiser sur mon front.

- « Amuses toi bien et à ce soir ma belle » me souffla-t-il.

- « A ce soir… »

Il demanda donc au vieux monsieur de le suivre dans son bureau, me laissant seule avec Lucrécia. J'attendis que la porte soit bien fermée avant de me pencher vers la secrétaire.

- « Est-ce que tu penses que James ou Remus pourrait me voir maintenant ? Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps ! »

- « Remus a bien cinq minutes… » me souffla Lucrécia en souriant.

- « Merci » lui répondis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte du bureau de mon oncle.

Je frappais deux coups avant qu'il ne m'invite à entrer.

- « Lalyh ?! » s'exclama-t-il en me voyant « Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Il se leva en souriant pour m'accueillir.

- « Je voulais confirmer mon rendez-vous pour après demain ! » lui avouais-je tandis qu'il m'embrassait sur les deux joues.

- « Ne t'en fais pas, tu es notée dans mon agenda et dans celui de James sous ton deuxième prénom et un faux nom de famille, pour ne pas prendre de risque ! Mais Sirius ne regarde jamais dans nos agendas… » plaisanta-t-il.

- « Il sera là ? » demandais-je, un peu anxieuse.

- « Non, il sera en visite à l'extérieur. Arrête de stresser comme ça Lalyh, tout se passera très bien » me rassura-t-il.

- « J'espère ! J'ai peur qu'il le prenne très mal si jamais il l'apprend par hasard »

- « Je comprends, mais encore une fois, je te répète que tu n'as pas d'autre soucis à te faire que celui de bien te préparer ton entretien ! »

Je me mis à sourire.

- « Tu as raison ! Il parait que ces types sont terriblement terrifiants ! » lui lançais-je en souriant.

- « Oui ! Il parait même que l'un d'eux est un loup-garou ! » me répondit-il en me tapotant sur l'épaule. « Et maintenant, j'ai du travail, donc je vais être obligée de te virer ! »

- « D'accord ! Embrasse Tonks pour moi ! »

- « Je n'y manquerais pas » m'assura-t-il en souriant.

Je lui adressais un beau sourire et quittais son bureau d'un air joyeux. Après avoir papoter encore quelques minutes avec Lucrécia, je quittais enfin Jasire pour me rendre chez Fleury & Bott. J'allais directement saluer la gérante que je connaissais bien puisque Maman travaillait pour elle à mi-temps depuis quelques années maintenant et me baladais dans les rayons à la recherche d'un ou deux livres qui pourraient m'occuper.

Alors que je lisais le résumé au dos d'un livre tout en continuant à me déplacer dans le magasin, j'heurtais quelqu'un plutôt violemment. Mon livre me tomba des mains.

- « Désolée madame ! Je ne regardais pas où j'allais, vraiment je suis… Grand-mère ?! »

- « Lalyh ? Tes parents ne t'ont donc pas appris à regarder où tu marches ? » me gronda ma grand-mère en souriant.

Une fois qu'elle m'eut agrippée par les épaules et qu'elle m'ait embrassée sur les deux joues, je pu enfin me baisser pour ramasser mon livre.

- « Que fais-tu là ? » me demanda-t-elle en regardant tout autour de nous « Où sont les autres ? »

- « Je suis venue pour flâner un peu, et je suis toute seule » lui répondis-je en reposant.

- « Seule ? »

- « J'ai 18 ans, Grand-Mère. Je peux venir faire des achats toute seule ! » lui répondis-je, un peu vexée.

- « Bien sur, chérie… » me répond-elle en tapotant sur mon épaule.

- « Grand père est là ? » demandais-je alors.

- « Non, il a reçu un nouvel arrivage de Botrucs rares et il y travaille depuis hier »

J'hochais la tête. La passion de mon Grand-Père pour ces bestioles inutiles m'avait toujours dépassée. Mais tant qu'on ne me forçait pas à y prendre part, je n'avais rien à redire.

- « Océane travaille aujourd'hui ? » me demanda alors Grand-mère en souriant.

- « Non, elle est à la maison »

- « Dans ce cas, que dirais-tu que nous rentrions ensemble ? Je pourrais vous rendre une petite visite… »

Je savais pertinemment qu'il s'agissait là d'une proposition que je ne pouvais pas refuser. Ma grand-mère avait l'intention de venir chez nous quoique je puisse dire ou faire alors je me contentait d'hocher la tête avec un sourire poli.

Elle m'accompagna jusqu'à la caisse où je payais mon livre et nous sortîmes toutes les deux dans la rue. Après avoir échangé un regard entendu, nous transplanâmes en même temps et nous fûmes bientôt devant la maison. Je passais devant ma grand-mère pour lui ouvrir la porte et annonça d'une voix bien forte.

- « C'est moi ! Je suis avec Grand-mère ! »

- « Maman ? » s'étonna Maman en arrivant dans le couloir « Quelle bonne surprise ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

- « Ton père est très pris par un nouvel arrivage » lui expliqua Grand-mère en l'embrassant sur les deux joues « Alors j'ai pensé qu'une petite visite à ma fille sera un bon moyen d'occuper le temps ! »

- « Tu as bien fait ! » lui assura Maman en souriant « Lalyh, mon ange, tu veux bien nous préparer un peu de thé ? »

J'hochais la tête et me rendit dans la cuisine. Lorsque je me rendis dans le salon, quelques minutes plus tard, un lourd plateau dans les mains, Maman, Grand-Mère, Maelys et Amy étaient déjà installée et discuttaient de tout et de rien.

- « Tu as trouvé ton bonheur à Fleury & Bott, ma chérie ? » me demanda Maman tandis que je posais une tasse devant elle.

- « Oui, j'ai trouvé le livre que je cherchais depuis le début des vacances ! J'espère qu'il sera aussi bien que le dis la critique ! » répondis-je en souriant.

- « Je pensais que tu serais plus intéressée par des livres de cours » me souffla Grand-Mère « Tu as déjà reçu la liste de ceux qu'il te faudra pour la faculté ? »

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sursauter en l'entendant me parler de la fac. Je croisais le regard de Mae, qui me sourit avec confiance. Pour l'instant, je ne devais pas dévoiler mon secret. Je n'avais donc pas d'autre choix que de lui mentir.

- « Non, non… Je n'ai encore rien reçu… » soufflais-je en évitant de croiser le regard de Maman.

Elle avait beau savoir que je mentais pour la bonne cause, elle ne devait pas être ravie.

- « C'est étrange. Je me souviens que l'année où tu t'y es inscrite, Océane, tu avais reçu très vite ta liste d'ouvrage… »

- « C'était il y a des années Maman, les choses ont du changer depuis. Et puis, Lalyh ne s'est pas encore inscrite » répondis Maman.

- « Pas encore ?! Par Merlin mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » me demanda Grand-Mère.

- « Je le ferais dans le courant de la semaine » lui assurais-je d'une voix que j'espérais pas trop tremblottante.

Puis je me tournais vers Maman d'un air surpris.

- « Je ne savais pas que tu t'étais inscrit à la fac ? Je croyais que tu n'avais pas fait d'étude ! » lui lançais-je.

- « Effectivement ! » me répondit Grand-Mère « Bien qu'inscrite à l'Université, ta mère n'a pas suivit d'étude. Elle avait semblait-il, mieux à faire… »

- « Maman ! » gronda Maman d'un air sévère « Ce n'est pas la peine de leur raconter ça ! »

- « Raconter quoi ? » demanda Amy en se redressant dans le canapé.

- « Quelque chose dont le je ne suis pas très fière et que je ne veux pas vous voir imiter ! » répondit Maman.

- « Tu n'as pas étudié sérieusement, c'est ça ? » demanda Maelys

- « Pire que ça chérie. »

- « Explique-nous ! » demandais-je d'un air curieux.

Maman nous regarda toutes les trois d'un air amusé et bu une longue gorgée de son thé avant de nous répondre.

- « Et bien… Quand j'ai quitté Poudlard, votre père et moi étions déjà ensemble, mais que depuis quelques mois seulement. J'avais très peur que notre histoire ne survive pas à l'été. Alors j'ai fait des pieds et des mains pour pouvoir le revoir pendant les vacances… »

- « Comprenez par là qu'elle nous faisait croire, à votre Grand-Père et moi, qu'elle allait chez des amies alors qu'elle allait rejoindre Sirius. Et a même fait le mur… »

- « Maman ! »

- « Ca ne sert à rien de le leur cacher chérie ! Tu étais jeune et amoureuse, tu n'as plus qu'à assumer… » répondit malicieusement Grand-Mère.

- « Mais j'assume ! » lui rétorqua Maman d'un air amusé « Mais c'est moi qui raconte l'histoire… Donc, comme je le disais, se voir avec votre père n'était pas facile. C'est alors que j'ai réaliser que ce serait toujours la même chose vu que jusqu'alors je comptais rester chez mes parents en attendant de voir ce que l'avenir me réserverais… J'ai donc beaucoup réfléchis et la solution la plus simple était que je devais absolument me rapprocher de Londres et donc de Sirius. J'ai donc fait croire à vos grands-parents, que j'avais décidé de prendre mon avenir en main et de faire des études d'Histoire de la Magie. Je me suis donc inscrite à la fac, et j'ai loué un appartement sur le campus. J'étais donc libre de voir votre père quand je le voulais… Mais comme lui n'avais pas besoin de travailler pour vivre, il avait une vie de pacha et je me suis laissée entrainée… Je n'allais presque pas en cours pour rester avec lui. J'étais persuadée que j'arriverais à étudier toute seule… »

- « Tu as vraiment cru ça ? » demanda Maelys d'un air amusée.

- « Oui, à l'époque je pensais vraiment que je serais capable de concilier les deux. Mais je ne suis allée qu'à quelques cours. La plupart du temps, votre père parvenait à me convaincre de ne pas y aller. Certains profs ne m'ont même jamais vue et c'est sans grande surprise que j'ai raté ma première année. Ca a aussi coïncidé avec le moment où je me suis fâchée avec vos grands-parents… »

- « Il faut dire que tu ne nous donnais pas vraiment envie de te faire confiance dans ces conditions, chérie… »

- « C'est vrai. Mais ce qui m'a le plus mise en colère c'est le fait que vous doutiez de notre amour à Sirius et moi. Mais bon… C'est cet été là que les parents de Lily sont décédés, alors j'ai eu beaucoup d'autre choses à penser. J'avais tout de même compris que je ne pouvais pas continuer ainsi. Alors j'avais pris de très bonnes résolutions et je m'étais jurée d'être plus sérieuse… »

- « Mais ? » demandais-je en souriant.

Cette histoire me passionnait.

- « Mais tu as pointé le bout de ton nez, ma chérie » me répondis Maman en souriant. « Quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de profiter de la joie de votre père car tout c'est enchané très vite avec l'attaque de James et Lily, le placement d'Harry et les soupçons sur Sirius… Ensuite, je n'avais plus le cœur à étudier et j'ai abandonné… Je l'ai regretté à la fin de la guerre, quand Maelys et toi avez été plus grande. Et au moment où j'y re-songeais plus ou moins sérieusement, c'est d'Amy que je suis tombée enceinte… Et puis, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance de trouver un emploi où on ne me demandait pas beaucoup de qualification… »

- « En fait, si tu n'as pas pu faire d'étude, c'est un peu à cause de nous… » souffla Maelys

- « Je dirais que c'est entièrement ma faute… Si j'avais eu un peu le courage de résister à la tentation que représentait votre père, j'aurais très bien pu concilier les deux ! » répondit Maman en souriant « Mais je ne regrette absolument pas ma vie. J'ai un mari merveilleux et des filles adorables… »

- « Et toi Lalyh, quand est-ce que tu te mets en quête de ton mari idéal ? » me demanda Grand-mère en souriant.

Je manquais de m'étouffer dans ma tasse de thé.

- « Pardon ? » parvins-je à articuler après avoir copieusement toussé.

Maman et Grand-mère me regardais d'un air amusé.

- « A 18 ans, une jeune femme commence à penser à ces choses là tu sais… » murmura Grand-mère. « A ton âge j'étais déjà fiancée et je n'avais qu'une hâte, avoir des enfants… »

- « C'était une autre époque ! » répondis-je, un peu gênée.

- « Mais quelque soit l'époque, une jeune femme reste une jeune femme ma chérie ! » me répondit ma Grand-mère d'un air amusé.

A croire qu'elle se plaisait à me mettre mal à l'aise pour me taquiner.

- « Ecoute Grand-Mère » soufflais-je « En ce qui me concerne, je ne pense absolument pas au mariage pour le moment et si tu m'en reparles encore une fois, je te jure que je m'arrangerais pour que tous les arrières petits enfants que tu auras par moi soient des Cracmols ! »

- « Lalyh ! » s'indigna ma Grand-Mère, tandis que Maman, Maelys et Amy éclataient de rire « On ne plaisante pas avec ses choses là, ça porte malheur ! »

Ce fut Maman qui vint à mon secours.

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas Maman, ce ne sont que des superstitions et Lalyh ne pense pas ce qu'elle dit… Elle voulait juste te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce. Elle ne se laisse pas taquiner sans répondre en retour… » lui souffla-t-elle.

- « Sans doute… Mais tout de même, il parait que ça porte malheur… » souffla Grand-Mère en buvant une grande gorgée de thé pour se remettre.

- « Tu crois qu'elle accuserais Papa de vouloir faire s'abattre la malédiction sur notre maison si elle savait qu'il était animagus et qu'elle voyait Patmol ? » souffla Maelys à mon oreille en riant à moitié.

- « Evidemment ! Avoir un presque-Sinistros pour gendre, ça doit faire peur ! » lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

Nous partîmes toutes les deux dans un drôle de fou rire que nous fûmes bien incapable d'expliquer à qui que se soit. Maman, Grand-Mère et Amy se contentèrent donc de nous regarder nous tordre de rire d'un air incrédule. Une fois calmées, nous montâmes dans notre chambre, laissant Maman et Grand-Mère bavarder toutes seules.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? » demanda Amy.

- « Je n'en sais trop rien, pourquoi ? » lui répondis Maelys

- « Je sens que je vais m'ennuyer ! » souffla-t-elle

- « C'est gentil pour nous ! » lui rétorquais-je d'un air faussement outré « Je pense que je vais aller faire un tour en face, tu veux venir avec moi ? Tu pourrais jouer avec Will… »

- « D'accord ! » répondit ma petite sœur en se mettant à courir dans le couloir « Je vais chercher mes dernière figurines et je suis prête »

Je la regardais faire en souriant avant de me tourner vers mon autre petite sœur.

- « Un message quelconque à faire passer ? » demandais-je en toute innocence.

- « Oh… » me souffla-t-elle en faisant semblant de réfléchir « Tu pourrais dire à Jack que la fenêtre de ma chambre sera ouverte et que s'il pense être capable d'escalader la gouttière sans se faire voir par Maman ou Grand-Mère, il peut venir me rejoindre »

- « Ce sera fait ! » lui assurais-je en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

- « Merci » me souffla-t-elle en m'adressant un beau sourire avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

Et quelques minutes après, Amy et moi franchissions le portail de la maison des Potter. Tandis que ma petite sœur se ruait dans la chambre de Will, je pris le temps de faire passer le message de ma sœur à Jack qui abandonna dans la seconde son magasine de Quidditch. Puis, prétendant qu'il allait faire un tour rejoindre des amis, je le vis par la fenêtre prendre le chemin de la gouttière qui menait dans la chambre de Maelys en essayant d'être le plus discret possible. Harry étant sorti avec Ron et Hermione, j'allai donc rejoindre Syrielle dans sa chambre et lui demanda son aide pour la rédaction de la lettre de motivation que je devais apporter à mon entretien à Jasire. Ensemble, cela sembla moins difficile. Nous fîmes beaucoup de brouillon et nous avons eu beaucoup de fou rire avant de parvenir à quelque chose de tout à fait convenable. J'étais très satisfaite et quand je la fis lire à Lily, elle m'assura que c'était une très bonne lettre. J'étais donc un peu plus confiante de voir approcher le jour de mon entretien.


	6. L'entretien

**Chapitre six : L'entretien**

- « Respire chérie, tout va très bien se passer j'en suis sûre ! » me souffla Maman en caressant doucement mes cheveux avant de poser un baiser sur mon front.

- « J'aimerais en être aussi convaincue que toi, tu vois… » parvins-je à articuler au prix d'un suprême effort.

- « J'étais loin de m'imaginer que tu serais stressée à ce point » me murmura Lily en prenant ma main dans la sienne

- « Je pensais pas non plus. » soufflais-je.

Dans un coin de la cuisine, j'entendis Harry rire. Je me tournais vers lui et lui lançais un regard assassin et il cessa aussitôt.

- « Pardon » murmura-t-il « mais j'ai tellement l'habitude de te voir prendre tout à la légère… »

- « Oui, mais là on parler mine de rien d'un entretien d'embauche ! » lui rétorquais-je.

Il hocha la tête et se rapprocha de moi doucement.

- « Je sais… »

Il tapota ma tête doucement et me pinça la joue.

- « Mais je te connais, Lalyh ! Tu t'en sortiras très bien ! »

- « Tu crois ? » demandais-je d'une toute petite voix.

- « C'est certain ! » m'assura Maelys en souriant.

Nous étions tous dans la cuisine. Tante Lily, Harry, Syrielle, Mae et Maman attendaient avec moi l'heure de mon départ pour Jasire tandis que Jack s'occupait d'occuper les plus petits loin de moi pour qu'ils ne se doutent de rien.

- « Est-ce que j'ai bien tout mes papiers ? » demandais-je soudain en tendant la main vers la pochette verte qui contenait les documents.

- « Lalyh ! » souffla Syrielle en me l'arrachant des mains « Tu l'as déjà vérifiée cinq fois ! »

- « Je sais… » répondis-je en baissant les yeux avant de me mettre à rire doucement « Je suis ridicule, pas vrai ? »

- « Mais non… Tu es nerveuse, c'est normal ! » me rassura Maman en caressant doucement ma joue.

- « Tu sais, si tu stresses vraiment trop, il paraît que ça aide d'imaginer les personnes qu'on a en face de soit en sous-vêtements » lança Harry en souriant « Mais dans le cas présent… »

- « Imaginer James et Remus en sous vêtements ! Je ne suis pas sure que ça m'aide beaucoup ! » lui rétorquais-je en lui offrant un vrai sourire.

- « Tu auras plutôt un fou rire ! » lança Maelys en souriant

- « Je pense aussi ! » assurais-je

A cet instant, je me tournais vers la pendule de la cuisine et constatais que l'heure de partir était déjà arrivée. Mon estomac se serra et je pris une grande inspiration pour tenter de me calmer.

- « C'est l'heure » annonçais-je simplement.

Je me levais, attrapais mon dossier et regardais tout le monde en esquissant un faible sourire.

- « Bonne chance ! » me soufflèrent-ils en cœur.

Je leur adressais un faible sourire et Maman qui s'était levée, elle aussi, vint me prendre dans ses bras.

- « Bonne chance mon ange, et reviens tout de suite après pour me raconter comment ça c'est passé, promis ? »

- « Promis » soufflais-je tandis qu'elle m'embrassait une nouvelle fois sur le front.

Puis, serrant bien fort contre moi ma pochette de documents, je quitta la maison et me rendit sur le chemin qui séparait ma maison de celle des Potter avant de transplaner. J'arrivais directement devant Jasire. Alors que je montais ces escaliers que j'avais déjà gravit des milliers de fois auparavant, je réalisais que tout semblait être différent aujourd'hui. Il s'agissait sans doute du au stress, mais c'en était assez déstabilisant. Avant de pousser la porte qui donnait sur la salle d'attente, je pris le temps de prendre quelques grandes inspirations, de me répéter mentalement que tout irait bien et que ce serait de toute façon, bientôt fini. En entrant dans la pièce, je réalisais que cinq autres personnes attendaient, avec l'air au moins aussi stressés que moi. Cela me redonna un peu de courage et je me dirigeais immédiatement vers Lucrécia.

- « Bonjour » soufflais-je d'une petite voix.

- « Bonjour ! » me répondit-elle avec un grand sourire « Miss Emily Evans, c'est bien cela ? » me lança-t-elle ensuite dans un clin d'œil.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner qui avait choisit son pseudonyme et hochais doucement la tête.

- « C'est bien moi. » murmurais-je en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop amusée devant les autres candidats au même poste que moi et qui me scrutait avec insistance et sans aucune discrétion.

- « Très bien » me répondit-elle « Installez-vous, vous serez la première à passer. »

Mon estomac se serra un peu plus. Etait-ce une bonne chose de passer la première ? Certes, je serais plus rapidement débarrassée et je m'épargnais de longues minutes d'attente désagréables mais en même temps, n'était-ce pas la dernière personne qui passerait, qui laisserait la dernière, et peut être très bonne, impression ?!

Je soupirais en s'installant sur ma chaise. Je me posais bien trop de questions… Mieux valait se détendre et laisser les choses se faire. Je n'eut pas trop longtemps à attendre, quelques minutes plus tard, la porte du bureau de James s'ouvrait et un jeune homme dont le visage m'était vaguement familier en sortit. J'étais en train de me demander où est-ce que je l'avais déjà vu, quand il déplia devant lui un morceau de parchemin et lut à voix haute.

- « Emily Evans ! »

Je mis quelques petites secondes à me souvenir qu'il s'agissait de moi et me levais en lui adressant un signe de la main. Il me regarda un moment en souriant d'un air poli quand soudain, ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement. Apparemment, je ne lui était pas inconnue non plus. Je me concentrais un peu plus fort pour tenter de me souvenir des circonstances dans lesquelles j'aurais put le rencontrer…

- « Je ne pensais pas qu'on ne reverrait un jour ! » murmura-t-il tandis que je passais près de lui « Mais en regardant dans votre dossier, je pourrais peut être récupérer une photo de vous… »

Mon cœur manqua un battement et je le fixais avec horreur. Lui, souriait tranquillement d'un air amusé. Je l'avais reconnut. Il était le jeune homme que j'avais bousculé sur le Chemin de Traverse quelques jours auparavant et sur lequel j'avais beaucoup crié…

- « On dirait que vous êtes de meilleur humeur aujourd'hui » ajouta-t-il alors.

Il ne semblait ni ironique, ni en colère, simplement amusé par la situation. Moi en revanche, j'étais mortifiée.

- « Je suis désolée… » soufflais-je.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la voix de Remus retentit depuis le fond du bureau.

- « Miss Evans n'est pas arrivée ? » demanda-t-il

- « Si, si ! » répondit le jeune homme en refermant la porte « Elle est là, Mr Lupin ! »

Et d'un signe de tête il me fit signe d'aller rejoindre James et Remus qui étaient tous les deux, tranquillement installés derrière le bureau de James. Ils me regardèrent d'un air sérieux, mais une petite lueur au fond de leurs yeux montrait combien la situation leur paraissait amusante à tous les deux. D'un signe de la main, ils m'invitèrent à m'asseoir sur une chaise en face d'eux tandis que le jeune homme qui m'avait ouvert allait s'installer près d'eux.

- « Miss Evans… » commença James en souriant d'un air rêveur avant de se plonger dans un silence amusé, perdu dans ses pensées qui devait sans doute être dirigée vers une autre Miss Evans d'un autre temps.

Remus lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et il se reprit.

- « Oui, pardon… Je disais donc, Miss Evans, merci d'être venue aujourd'hui »

- « Merci à vous de me recevoir » répondis-je en toute sincérité.

- « Je suis James Potter » continua James en souriant « Voici Remus Lupin, nous sommes tous les deux associés dans cette entreprise et voici Ethan Sanders, notre jeune assistant qui dirige notre antenne à Pré-Au-Lard… Il assistera à cet entretien et nous donnera également son avis sur votre candidature… »

Le jeune homme qui m'avait ouvert m'offrit un large sourire avant d'incliner sa tête pour me saluer. J'étais trois fois plus mortifiée. Non seulement, je me retrouvait face à lui quelques jours après m'être montrée odieuse avec lui, mais en plus il travaillait avec mon père et mes oncles et… il allait assister à mon entretien. Je me sentis perdre le peu de couleur qu'il me restait sur les joues.

- « Tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta Remus

- « Oui, oui… » assurais-je en essayant de sourire.

- « Détendez-vous et tout ira bien » me lança-t-il d'un air confiant.

Je pris une grande inspiration et hochais la tête. Après tout, peu importe que ce Ethan Sanders soit présent ou non, il fallait que je donne le meilleur de moi-même et je le ferais, foi de Lalyh Black.

- « Très bien, Miss Evans » commença James en replaçant un peu mieux ses lunettes d'un froncement de nez « Avez-vous apportée les documents que nous vous demandions ? »

- « Oui » répondis-je en lui pendant ma pochette de documents que je tenais toujours soigneusement serrée dans ma main.

- « Parfait » souffla-t-il en me les prenant des mains « Nous allons étudier tout cela, mais tout d'abord, nous allons vous poser quelques questions… »

- « Ce ne sont pas des pièges, alors répondez-y le plus naturellement possible » continua Remus d'un air confiant. « Par exemple, quelles sont pour vous, les qualités nécessaires pour travailler dans une entreprise comme Jasire ? »

- « Et bien, tout d'abord, je pense qu'il faut être à l'écoute des autres. » commençais-je. « Le but de Jasire est au départ d'aider des personnes à monter un projet, c'est donc que ce dont ils parlent leur tient à cœur et c'est pourquoi je pense qu'il faut savoir comprendre leur objectif. Ensuite, comme tous les métiers qui demandent d'être au contact avec la clientèle, il faut savoir se montrer accueillant et aimable… »

- « Eviter de hurler sur les gens quand on les bouscule par exemple ? » demanda Sanders d'un air innocent mais qui ne l'était en réalité absolument pas.

S'il croyait que je ne voyais pas son petit sourire, certes craquant, mais amusé et moqueur, il se trompait lourdement. Je voyais très bien qu'il voulait me mettre mal à l'aise en évoquant ce malheureux incident… Il n'avait jamais été impulsif, lui ? C'est donc en essayant de ne pas lui lancer un regard assassin que je lui répondis d'un air aimable.

- « Non, effectivement. Mais en même temps, nous ne sommes que des humains, pas vrai ? Il nous arrive à tous de faire de bêtises, alors je pense qu'il vaut mieux ne pas trop juger une personne sur une seule rencontre. Qui sait si cette personne ce jour là était malade, ou en colère … ? »

A son sourire, je sus qu'il avait comprit que je le remettais à sa place. J'espérais surtout qu'il n'allait pas se baser uniquement sur la première impression qu'il avait de moi lors de cet entretien car je ne savais pas jusqu'à quel point il pouvait influencer dans la décision de James et Remus de me prendre au sein de Jasire. Mes deux oncles échangèrent d'ailleurs un regard étonné avant de reprendre le fil de l'entretien.

Cela dura près d'une heure. Ils me posèrent à tour de rôle beaucoup de questions sur mes motivations, mon envie de travailler si jeune et mon cursus scolaire. Je fus la plus franche possible, de toutes manières, il m'était impossible de leur mentir, ils savaient avant même de poser leurs questions, la réponse que j'y apporterais. Ils me connaissaient par cœur. Néanmoins, à la fin de l'entretien, j'étais plutôt satisfaite de moi. Je les remerciais de m'avoir reçue et les saluèrent d'une poignée de main ce qui me parut tout aussi étrange qu'à eux apparemment. C'est donc plutôt amusée et surtout soulagée d'en avoir fini que je retournais dans la salle d'attente, suivit par Sanders qui était chargé d'appeler le prochain candidat.

- « C'était un entretien très réussit » me souffla-t-il alors qu'il m'ouvrait la porte « Vous vous en êtes très bien sortie »

- « Merci… » soufflais-je, un peu surprise.

Il m'offrit un sourire amusé avant d'appeler Edwin Yells, un jeune homme qui se leva aussitôt de sa chaise, le teint vert et maladif à cause du trac. J'attendis que la porte du bureau de James se referme pour me diriger vers le bureau de Lucrécia.

- « Quand aurais-je une réponse ? » lui demandais-je.

- « Vous serez informé de la décision qui a été prise à votre sujet d'ici un jour ou deux, le temps que tous les entretiens soient terminés » me répondit Lucrécia d'un ton poli.

Puis, elle regarda tout autour d'elle pour vérifier que personne ne faisait attention à nous et se rapprocha un peu de moi pour me chuchoter à l'oreille.

- « Alors ? Ca c'est passé comment ma grande ? »

- « Plutôt bien, je crois… » lui répondis-je sur le même ton « Mais tout dépend de comment seront les autres, pas vrai ? »

Elle hocha la tête en souriant et tapota doucement ma main qui se trouvait non loin de la sienne.

- « Ne te fais pas trop de soucis, va… Et passe le bonjour à tout le monde, chez toi »

- « Je n'y manquerais pas » lui assurais-je en me redressant.

Puis, après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil aux autres candidats, je quittais Jasire, le cœur léger et l'esprit bien plus libre. J'étais, certes, un peu anxieuse du résultat, mais au moins, je l'avais fait. Et en soi, c'était déjà un point positif… Une fois sur le Chemin de Traverse, je n'attendis pas pour transplaner jusque chez moi.

Maman était déjà dans le jardin, accroupie, en train d'observer d'un air soucieux un trou qui semblait être celui d'un gnome de jardin quand je poussais le petit portillon. Elle se redressa alors d'un bond.

- « Lalyh ! » s'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant de moi à grands pas « Alors ? »

- « Je pense que ça c'est plutôt bien passé » lui répondis-je en souriant. « Mais je préfère ne pas en dire plus. »

- « Oh chérie ! Je t'en prie ! Raconte moi au moins ton entretien en détail ! » me demanda-t-elle en enlaçant mes épaules de son bras.

Je fus donc obligé de lui raconter en détails mon entrevue, passant sous silence bien évidemment, ce qui me semblait être les détails les moins glorieux de mon histoire. Nous venions de terminer un grand pichet de jus de pissenlit bien frais quand je terminais mon récit.

- « Je suis contente de voir que tu as l'air sereine » murmura Maman en faisant voler nos deux verres jusque dans l'évier. « Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre leur réponse maintenant »

- « Oui, ça ne devrait pas être très long d'après Lucrécia… Oh, elle t'embrasse, d'ailleurs »

Maman me répondit par un sourire et c'est à cet instant qu'on entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, suivit pas des reniflements et des bruits de petite fille en train de pleurer.

- « Amy… » soupira Maman en se levant pour se rendre dans l'entrée.

Je la suivis et aperçu alors que Jack était là lui aussi. Il regardait ma sœur d'un air un peu amusé, un peu agacé et un peu inquiet aussi. Amy se cachait le visage de son autre main. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre et ses vêtements un peu en pagaille. Sa joue était un peu rougie et une larme coulait dessus.

- « Ils se sont encore battus. » soupira Jack en lâchant la main de ma sœur, tandis que Maman s'accroupissait pour examiner ma petite sœur.

- « Et pourquoi cette fois ? » demanda Maman en relevant la tête vers son filleul.

- « Will ne voulait pas la laisser voler sur son balai… » répondit Jack en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- « Il…a… dit… que je volais… trop… maaaaal ! » chouina ma petite sœur tandis que ses épaules tressautaient doucement.

- « Amy… » soupira Maman « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris un autre balai ? »

- « Je lui ai pourtant proposé le mien… » rajouta Jack.

- « Je voulais celui de Will ! » se contenta de grogner Amy d'un air bougon.

Maman se releva avec un air sévère.

- « Quand j'ai vu que ça dégénérait, j'ai préféré les séparer et la ramener ici » continua Jack.

- « Tu as bien fait, merci » lui répondit Maman « Amy ! Tu vas avoir 10 ans ! Tu ne crois pas que tu es un peu grande pour continuer à faire des caprices comme ça ! »

- « On va faire un tour ? » proposais-je à Jack qui ne semblait pas avoir plus envie que moi d'assister au sermon que ma mère préparait à la petite dernière de notre famille.

- « Ouais ! » répondit-il en ouvrant la porte.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, nous étions dehors.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de Will ? » demandais-je tandis que nous traversions le chemin qui menait à chez lui.

- « Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas le voir quitter sa chambre » me répondit-il en souriant.

- « Je reconnais bien là ton autorité de préfet ! » me moquais-je gentiment.

- « Disons qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix… Si j'avais dû raconter à Maman qu'il avait encore fait des siennes, ça aurait été pire pour lui… »

- « Effectivement » concédais-je d'un air amusé tandis que nous entrions dans la maison qui me semblait étrangement calme. « Il n'y a personne ? »

- « Non… Maman et Papa bossent, Harry est avec Ron ainsi qu'Hermione et Syrielle… doit probablement être avec Greg vu qu'elle n'a pas voulu m'avouer avec qui elle était sensé aller à la bibliothèque » soupira-t-il d'un air agacé.

- « Laissez la un peu respirer ! » lui répondis-je « C'est une grande fille, elle sait ce qu'elle fait »

- « Mouais… »

- « Tu imagines l'enfer que ce serait si j'étais aussi protectrice envers Maelys que tu ne l'es envers ta sœur ? » lui demandais-je en me laissant tomber sur le canapé.

- « Ca n'a rien à voir ! » me répondit-il d'un air bougon.

- « Bien sûr… » répondis-je d'un air moqueur tandis qu'il s'installait à son tour dans un des fauteuils. « Au fait, elle n'est pas avec toi ? »

- « Pas aujourd'hui, non… Elle se promène à Pré-Au-Lard avec ses copines »

- « Quand elle me l'a dit, je croyais que c'était une excuse pour être avec toi » avouais-je.

- « Non, non… Cette fois elle va vraiment voir ses amies » me répondit-il en souriant.

- « Elle ne t'a pas proposé de venir ? » demandais-je.

- « Si, mais je sais qu'elle ne l'a fait que par politesse. Tu sais, à Poudlard, elle passe beaucoup de temps avec les filles alors je me suis dit que ça devait lui manquer. Et puis Maman voulait que je surveille Will… »

J'hochais la tête et me glissais un peu plus confortablement dans le canapé. Mine de rien, j'étais fatiguée et c'est avec délice que je laissais ma tête tomber sur l'accoudoir.

- « Ca va ? » me demanda Jack en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- « Mmm… Oui, je suis juste crevée »

- « Ca c'est bien passé ce matin ? »

- « Mae t'en a parlé ? »

Il esquissa un sourire et hocha la tête.

- « Ca a été » répondis-je, renonçant à grogner que mon secret était maintenant connu par beaucoup trop de personnes à mon goût.

- « Je ne me faisais pas de soucis pour toi » m'assura-t-il gentiment en souriant.

Je lui rendis son sourire avant de bailler.

- « Je voulais te faire une proposition mais… Je crois que tu vas être trop fatiguée pour accepter » m'annonça-t-il alors.

- « C'est quoi ? » demandais-je aussitôt en me redressant d'un bond.

Ma curiosité était bien plus forte que ma fatigue et cela le fit rire.

- « Papa a eu sept billets pour un match de Quidditch ce soir. Harry est partant, Ron aussi. Papa a proposé à Remus mais il préfère rester avec Tonks en ce moment et ton père vient aussi. Il nous reste une place, ça te tente ? » me demanda-t-il.

- « Bien sur ! » répondis-je avec joie « Mais je pensais que tu aurais invité Maelys ! »

- « Je sais que toi ça te fera plus plaisir de venir ! Et puis, ça ferait louche si j'invitais Mae… Sans compter que c'est une manière comme une autre de te remercier de tous les efforts que tu fais pour que je puisse la voir le plus souvent possible »

- « Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier pour ça… » soufflais-je.

- « Peut être, mais je tiens à le faire ! » me rétorqua-t-il.

- « Alors merci ! J'accepte avec plaisir ! »

- « Tant mieux » me souffla-t-il. « J'avais peur de me sentir un peu seul si tu ne venais pas ! »

Je me mis à sourire, impatiente d'assister à ce fameux match. A tel point que la journée me sembla passer très lentement. J'étais allongée sur mon lit, en train d'écouter la dernière chanson à la mode sur la RITM quand la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit et que Papa fit son entrée.

- « C'est vrai que tu viens avec nous ce soir, princesse ? » me demanda-t-il en souriant.

- « Oui ! J'espère que c'est l'équipe que vous financez qui va gagner ! » déclarais-je en m'installant en tailleur.

- « Moi aussi ! Histoire que nos investissements ne soient pas inutiles ! » plaisanta-t-il avant de reprendre son sérieux « Habille-toi et prend une veste, il risque de faire frais si le match s'éternise »

- « On part déjà ? » m'étonnais-je.

- « Oui, on trouvera un truc à manger là bas ! » me répondit-il avant de partir de ma chambre en en refermant la porte.

Je quittais mon lit d'un bond et il ne me fallut que quelques minutes avant d'être prête à partir. Je descendis ensuite les escaliers quatre à quatre manquant de percuter de plein fouet Amy qui se trouvait sur la première marche. Elle boudait…

- « Ben, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » lui demandais-je en relevant son visage vers moi.

- « Moi aussi je voulais venir au Quidditch » grogna-t-elle.

Je me relevais en soupirant.

- « On n'avait pas assez de place pour y aller tous ! » lui rétorquais-je.

- « Et pourquoi toi plutôt que moi ? » me demanda-t-elle d'un air de défi.

- « Parce que toi, tu n'arrives pas à tenir un match entier ! Tu veux toujours rentrer avant et ça agace tout le monde ! » lui répondis-je en toute sincérité. « Et puis parce que c'est à moi qu'on l'a proposé ! »

- « Et parce que tu ne t'es pas battu une nouvelle fois avec Will ! » lança Papa derrière moi.

Je sursautais, je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver.

- « Mais c'est lui qui… »

- « Ca suffit Amy ! » lança Papa « Je ne veux plus entendre parler de ça et ce soir tu restes à la maison »

Elle lui jeta un regard noir auquel il répondit en l'embrassant sur le front.

- « Tu auras beau me lancer ce regard de tueuse un bon millier de fois, tu seras toujours ma petite princesse en sucre » lui souffla-t-il en se redressant.

Puis, il se retourna et me regarda avec un grand sourire.

- « On y va ? » me proposa-t-il.

- « Oui » lui répondis-je avec enthousiasme.

Après avoir été dire au revoir à Maman nous nous dirigeâmes tous les deux vers la maison des Potter. Appuyés contre le mur d'enceinte de leur jardin, nous les attendîmes un petit moment.

- « Comment s'est passée ta journée ? » me demanda soudain Papa.

- « Bien » lui répondis-je un peu décontenancé.

- « Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ? J'ai l'impression que tu sors moins que les autres étés… » me souffla-t-il.

- « Ca fait du bien de rester un peu tranquille à la maison parfois, tu sais… »

- « Oui, je sais ! J'ai hâte que Jasire prenne des vacances, crois moi ! » souffla-t-il « Et tu t'es renseignée pour ton inscription à l'Université »

- « Oui » lui mentis-je d'un air convaincu et visiblement convaincant « Syrielle et moi, on a prévu d'y aller la semaine prochaine. Hermione nous à dit qu'elle nous ferait visiter, elle y est depuis deux ans déjà, elle connaît le campus comme ça poche ! »

- « C'est très bien tout ça… » souffla Papa avant de se mettre à fixer la maison de son meilleur ami.

J'avais des scrupules à lui mentir de cette façon, mais je ne voulais rien lui dire avant d'avoir eu une réponse de James et Remus. Si elle était positive, et j'espérais fortement que ce soit le cas, je sentais qu'il comprendrait mon choix. En revanche, si la réponse était négative, ce qui pouvait arriver, je préférais ne pas lui dire que ses amis ne m'avaient pas trouvé suffisamment apte à travailler avec eux et je me mettrais à chercher un travail ailleurs…

En attendant, la porte de la maison des Potter qui s'ouvrait sur un rouquin et trois bruns aux cheveux en bataille me tira de mes pensées.

- « Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes là ? » demanda James en arrivant à notre hauteur.

- « Non… » répondit Papa en souriant « Salut Ron ! Ca fait un bail ! »

- « Oui ! La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, c'était devant la boutique des jumeaux ! » lui répondit-il.

- « Exact ! » souffla Papa d'un air amusé « Notre plus bel investissement… C'est fou ce qu'ils ont réussit à faire avec seulement mille Gallions… »

Ron se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- « Comment se sont passés les entretiens aujourd'hui ? » demanda alors Papa à James.

Je sentis mon estomac se tordre et mes mains devenir moites. Harry qui s'était glissé derrière moi, posa ses mains sur mes épaules en signe de soutien, ce dont je lui fut très reconnaissante.

- « On a eu de très très bons candidats » répondit James en souriant « Franchement, nous sommes très content… »

Il me fixa et l'espace d'une seconde, je cru voir qu'il m'avait fait un clin d'œil. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine.

- « Mais on ne va pas parler de boulot, ce soir pas vrai ? On a un match qui n'attend que nous ! »

D'un comment accord, nous transplanâmes tous ensemble pour nous retrouver devant une foule compacte et bruyante qui attendait de pouvoir pénétrer dans le stade où la rencontre aurait lieu. Profitant de la cohue et du bruit qui nous entourait, Harry, qui n'avait pas lâché mes épaules, m'attira contre lui pour me glisser à l'oreille.

- « Papa a dit que tu avais été brillante ! » souffla-t-il

- « C'est vrai ? » demandais-je tandis que mon cœur menaçait de jaillir de ma poitrine.

- « Oui » souffla-t-il « Il a dit que tu avais été épatante comme il s'y attendait ! »

Un large sourire naquit alors sur mes lèvres tandis qu'il posait un rapide baiser sur ma joue.

- « Félicitations ! » souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

- « Merci » murmurais-je.

A cet instant, mon regard croisa celui de Papa. Ses yeux étaient sombres et il semblait plutôt en colère, sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Son regard me glaça, jamais encore il ne m'avait regardé comme cela. Puis, il détourna son attention sur Harry qui discutait avec Ron et il ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Le regard de Papa était franchement hostile et je ne pu m'empêcher de frissonner. Il nous contempla un moment comme si nous venions de faire une chose particulièrement atroce quand James posa sa main sur son épaule. Son attention fut détournée par son ami et il sembla totalement se désintéresser de nous.

Moi en revanche, j'étais passablement ébranlée. Je n'avais pas supporté qu'il pose sur mon un regard si colérique. J'avais déjà fait des bêtises, il m'avait de nombreuses fois grondée et punie, mais jamais il ne s'était montré aussi froid, presque glacial…

Des images de mon enfance, quand nous avions supplié Papa de nous emmener dans la maison de son enfance me revinrent en mémoire. L'horrible portrait, grandeur nature de ma grand-mère paternelle, que je n'avais heureusement jamais connu jaillit de mes pensées. Tout à l'heure, Papa m'avait fait presque aussi peur que cette vieille harpie…

- « Lalyh ? Ca va ? » me demanda Jack à côté de moi.

Il avait posé sa main sur mon bras et je ne m'en étais même pas aperçue. Il me fixait d'un air soucieux. Je tentais de me reprendre et esquissais un sourire.

- « Oui, oui… Je vais très bien, merci… »

- « Tu es sur ? Tu as une sale tête… » souffla-t-il d'un air inquiet.

- « Non, c'est bon ! Je te jure que tout va bien ! » lui assurais-je « Je suis juste un peu fatiguée »

- « Tu aurais du rester chez toi ! Tu veux peut être qu'on te ramène ? Sirius… »

- « Non ! » le coupais-je.

La dernière chose dont j'avais envie pour le moment était de croiser une nouvelle fois le regard de mon père. Cette pensée me fit froid dans le dos et me donna en même temps envie de pleurer. Je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien.

- « C'est le contre coup du stress… » lui expliquais-je simplement.

Après tout, c'était sûrement ça. Je me faisais des films, et je me prenais la tête pour rien. Tout allait bien, je me faisais une montagne d'un tout petit évènement sans importance.

- « Ca va aller, je te jure ! » lui assurais-je.

Il m'observa un moment, mais sembla me croire. Il me fit un signe de tête et un sourire avant de me laisser passer la première par la porte des personnes invitées par le club. Tandis que je prenais place entre Harry et Jack, j'espérais que le match serait suffisamment palpitant pour m'éviter de penser à autres choses. J'avais comme la sensation que quelque chose n'allait pas entre mon père et moi et cela me perturbait bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru.


	7. Heureux évènement

**Chapitre sept : Heureux évènement**

- « Lalyh ! Lalyh ! »

La voix d'Amy me paraissait atrocement désagréable ce matin. Le match de la veille s'était terminé tard et j'avais osé espérer que personne ne viendrait me réveiller, me laissant ainsi récupérer les heures de sommeil qui me faisait défaut. Mais au lieu de ça, je sentis mon matelas s'affaisser sous le poids de ma petite sœur.

- « Lalyh ! » insista-t-elle.

- « Quoi ? » grognais-je en tirant mon oreiller pour me lui lancer dessus.

Malheureusement pour moi, j'avais les yeux fermés et je n'avais donc pas visé. Mon oreiller tomba bien loin de moi, sur le sol de ma chambre.

- « Faut que tu viennes on a reçu un hibou ! » me lança-t-elle d'un ton joyeux.

- « Andouille ! On en reçoit tous les jours des hiboux ! » lui rétorquais, franchement mécontente.

Ma stupide sœur n'était tout de même pas venue me tirer du sommeil pour me dire une chose aussi inutile ? Elle n'était quand même pas aussi suicidaire ?!

- « Oui mais là c'est pas pareil ! » me lança-t-elle en souriant.

Je me décidais alors à ouvrir les yeux. Je me redressais dans mon lit, et attendis que ma petite sœur daigne enfin me donner de plus amples informations. Mais à cet instant, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et Maelys entra. Elle souriait largement.

- « Alors ? Tu es au courant ? » me demanda-t-elle en nous rejoignant sur le lit.

- « Au courant de quoi ? » demandais-je, ma curiosité prenant le dessus.

- « Tu ne lui as encore rien dit ! » s'exclama Mae en se tournant vers Amy

- « Ben, si tu crois que c'est facile de la réveiller, toi ! » lui rétorqua notre petite sœur d'un air indigné.

- « Me dire quoi, par Merlin ! » leur demandais-je une nouvelle fois.

- « Remus vient d'envoyer une lettre ! » m'annonça alors Mae en se tournant vers moi « Prunille est née cette nuit ! »

Sans même m'en rendre compte, je fis un bond et me retrouvais à genoux sur mon lit.

- « C'est vrai ! » m'écriais-je en souriant.

Voilà une nouvelle qui me mettait du baume et cœur et qui venait de m'ôter définitivement toutes les pensées vengeresses que j'avais nourris à l'encontre de mes deux petites sœurs.

- « Oui ! Papa vient de partir pour Ste Mangouste avec James… Nous on aura le droit d'y aller après le déjeuner. Mais on s'est dit que tu voulais savoir ! »

- « Evidemment que je veux savoir ! » m'exclamais-je aussitôt « Tu sais comment va Tonks ? »

- « Ben apparemment, elle va bien ! Mais l'accouchement a duré longtemps » me répondit Maelys

- « Tu crois qu'elle est mignonne ? » me demanda alors Amy

- « Tous les bébés sont mignons ! » lui répondis-je en souriant « Mais vu que c'est notre cousine, elle sera forcément mieux que les autres ! »

- « Ouais ! » répondit Amy avec enthousiasme.

- « Et si on allait prendre notre petit déjeuner ? Maman nous attend, elle a prit sa journée pour pouvoir nous accompagner à la maternité. » lança Mae en descendant de mon lit.

Elle prit la main d'Amy dans la sienne et l'entraîna hors de ma chambre. Je ne fus pas longue à les rejoindre dans la cuisine.

- « Bonjour Maman ! » lançais-je en m'installant à ma place à la table de la cuisine.

- « Par Merlin, aurions-nous trouvé le seul et unique moyen de te tirer du lit sans que tu sois d'une humeur massacrante ! » plaisanta Maman en posant un baiser sur mon front.

- « On dirait bien que oui » soufflais-je en attrapant le pichet de jus de citrouille qui se trouvait devant moi. « On va quand à Ste Mangouste ? »

Elle se mit à rire doucement.

- « Pas avant que les visites ne soient autorisées, et nous ne resteront pas longtemps. Remus a écrit que l'accouchement avait duré longtemps, la pauvre Tonks doit être exténuée » répondit-elle.

- « On pourra aller à Pré-Au-Lard acheter un cadeau pour Prunille ce matin ? » demanda Maelys avant de mordre dans sa tartine.

- « J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire ce matin » soupira Maman « Du travail que j'avais ramené à la maison pour prendre de l'avance… »

- « Moi je peux t'emmener Mae ! » proposais-je alors à ma sœur.

On avait un peu trop tendance à oublier que cela faisait déjà un an que j'avais obtenu mon permis de transplaner.

- « D'accord » lança ma sœur en souriant.

- « Moi aussi je veux venir ! » grogna alors Amy

- « Lalyh, tu penses pouvoir surveiller ta sœur dans un magasin ? » me demanda Maman.

- « Si elle ne fait pas de caprices, je devrais pouvoir gérer » lui répondis-je.

- « Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit ta sœur, Amy ? » lança alors Maman à ma petite sœur « Je te laisse y aller mais je ne veux pas que Lalyh ou Maelys aient la moindre raison de te faire une remarque. Est-ce que j'ai bien été claire ? »

- « Ouais… » grogna Amy, visiblement vexée.

Mais je savais que sa mauvaise humeur passerait vite. Bien décidée à par dès que possible pour Pré-Au-Lard nous ne mîmes pas longtemps à prendre notre petit déjeuner et à nous préparer. Moins d'une heure après, mes sœurs et moi nous étions dans le centre ville de Pré-au-Lard. La main d'Amy fermement tenu dans la mienne, nous visitâmes beaucoup de magasins et il ne nous fallut pas longtemps pour oublier qu'à l'origine nous étions pour trouver un cadeau pour la petite Prunille. Maelys remarqua quelques robes d'été très jolie que nous essayâmes pour nous amuser tandis que Amy regardait avec envie la vitrine d'un magasin de jouets. Quand nous nous fûmes enfin rendu compte que nous avions une « mission » à accomplir, nous nous jetâmes à corps perdu dans les recherches. La vendeuse du magasin d'articles pour femmes enceintes et nourrissons s'arracha plus d'une fois les cheveux en nous voyant rire, nous chamailler ou contester nos choix respectifs dans un joyeux brouhaha.

Après plus d'une heure de discussions en tout genre, plus ou moins animées, nous nous mîmes d'accord pour acheter une adorable peluche en forme de souris d'un blanc éclatant et soyeux et qui était si douce que nous eûmes du mal à faire cesser Amy qui se caressait la joue avec en souriant. Une fois la peluche payée et emballée, il était près de midi alors nous nous dépêchâmes de rentrer chez nous.

Papa était de retour. Il n'avait pas pu voir Tonks mais avait passé du temps avec Remus qui était aux anges. Mes sœurs et moi n'avions alors qu'une hâte, nous rendre à l'hôpital et nous insistâmes pour partir le plus tôt possible. Le temps de réunir également la famille Potter et nous transplanions pour Londres.

Je n'avais jamais aimé venir à Ste Mangouste. Cette fois ci ne faisait pas exception à la règle même si j'étais en même temps très impatiente à l'idée de voir Tonks et la petite Prunille. Il nous fallut quelques minutes pour retrouver la chambre de la jeune Maman. Une fois devant la porte, Papa se retourna et nous regarda tous avant de se mettre à sourire doucement.

- « On est sacrément nombreux ! J'espère que Tonks a bien eu le temps de récupérer ! » souffla-t-il en posant sa main sur la poignée. 

J'entendis derrière moi, Lily et Maman recommander à Will et Amy de ne pas se montrer trop turbulents, ce qu'ils promirent d'une même voix. Je fus la première à entrer dans la chambre. Tonks était assise dans un lit assez haut, appuyée contre deux immenses oreillers et m'accueillit avec un grand sourire ravi. Remus se tenait près d'elle dans un fauteuil en lui caressait doucement la main avec tendresse. Dans un coin, près de la fenêtre se tenait un petit berceau. Curieuse, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'apercevoir le bébé qu'il contenait, mais je ne vis qu'un enchevêtrement de couvertures et de tissus divers. Je m'approchais donc du lit de Tonks et posais un baiser sonore sur sa joue après lui avoir tendu le cadeau destiné à Prunille. Remus s'était levé pour me laisser la place et tous les deux, nous remercièrent, mes sœurs et moi, très chaleureusement.

- « Ca me fait du bien de vous voir, tous ! » souffla Tonks tandis que nous nous massions tous, tant bien que mal dans sa petite chambre d'hôpital.

- « Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda Lily en s'approchant du lit.

- « Bien je crois… » répondit Tonks en riant presque « C'est assez fantastique comme expérience, j'ai du mal à réaliser que je n'ai plus de bébé dans mon ventre ! »

- « Mais maintenant tu as un bébé en chair et en os qui va te ruiner tes nuits ! » plaisanta Papa en s'approchant de Remus « Allez ! Fais voir cette petite merveille ! »

Le sourire de mon oncle était éblouissant et il ne se fit pas prier pour sortir délicatement la petite Prunille de son berceau. Il la tendit à Papa qui semblait tout d'abord beaucoup moins fier avant de parvenir à la caler dans ses bras et la regarda en souriant.

- « Coucou toi… » souffla-t-il en écartant un peu les couvertures.

Je me faufilais alors entre tout le monde pour pouvoir me rapprocher de lui et apercevoir enfin le visage de ma petite cousine. Elle dormait avec une moue boudeuse, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Elle était très mignonne et je me surpris à sourire comme une idiote. Par-dessus mon épaule, Harry contemplait lui aussi la petite frimousse de Prunille d'un air attendri.

- « Elle est minuscule ! » lança-t-il.

- « Crois moi, je l'ai trouvé bien assez grande comme ça cette nuit ! » lui répondit Tonks en souriant « Tu veux la prendre ? » demanda-t-elle.

- « Quoi ! Moi ? » s'écria Harry en reculant d'un pas. « Ca va pas la tête ! »

Tout le monde se mit à rire.

- « Voyons Harry ! Ce n'est qu'un petit bébé ! » lança Sirius d'un air moqueur.

- « Justement ! Tu as dis le mot : petit ! Je ne toucherais pas à ce bébé tant qu'elle ne sera pas plus…. Solide ! » s'exclama-t-il.

- « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi » lança Remus en souriant « Surtout que tu seras bien obligé de la porter pour la cérémonie… »

- « Quelles cérémonie ? » demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Oh, c'est simple ! » lui répondit Tonks « Remus et moi aimerions beaucoup que tu sois le parrain de Prunille »

Le silence accueillit cette déclaration. Tout le monde, moi y compris, se tourna vers Harry qui fixait Tonks avec des yeux exorbités.

- « Pardon ? » souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- « Et dire qu'on te prends pour l'élève Auror le plus doué de ta promotion ! » plaisanta Tonks en se redressant encore un peu « Tu n'es pas très vif d'esprit aujourd'hui ! »

Je me mis à rire joyeusement, mais Harry continuait à la fixer d'un air incrédule.

- « Tu… Vous voulez vraiment que moi… je…. » bafouilla-t-il.

- « Oui Harry. Tonks et moi voudrions vraiment que tu sois le parrain de notre fille. On sait que tu t'en sortiras à merveille et que tu seras un parrain formidable » lui expliqua Remus en l'incitant à venir s'asseoir dans un fauteuil non loin du berceau.

- « Mais… Mais… Je pensais que Papa ou Sirius voudraient que… » souffla Harry en prenant place.

- « James et Sirius sont tous les deux déjà parrains et puis, c'est toi que nous avons choisit ! » insista Remus en souriant tout en faisant signe à Papa de s'approcher d'eux.

Délicatement, il prit Prunille dans ses bras et la déposa aux creux de ceux de Harry qui semblait vraiment très mal à l'aise mais plutôt fier. Je le regardais un moment en souriant d'un air attendri.

- « Alors tu en dis quoi ? » demanda Tonks en souriant.

- « Evidemment que je suis d'accord ! » répondit alors Harry en relevant la tête « Je suis très touché ! Merci ! En plus, elle est magnifique ! »

Tout le monde se mit à rire et accompagnée de Syrielle, Maelys et Amy je m'approchais de Harry. Toutes les quatre, nous l'entourions pour mieux voir Prunille qui faisait dans son sommeil de drôles de petites grimaces qui nous amusaient beaucoup. Une fois Harry remit de sa surprise, le bébé passa de bras en bras. Personne ne se lassait d'admirer le bébé. Remus et Tonks étaient visiblement très fiers ce qui était très compréhensible.

- « J'arrive pas à y croire ! » murmura Harry tandis que je m'installais sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

- « Tu vas rendre Ginny gaga avec cette nouvelle ! » soufflais-je en souriant d'un air amusé.

- « Ca va surtout lui donner des idées, oui ! » grogna Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Syrielle et moi ne pûmes nous retenir de rire ce qui réveilla Prunille, déjà passablement agitée par toutes ses personnes penchées en permanence sur elle. Cela n'empêcha pas pour autant Lily et Maman de nous lancer un regard sévère qui nous coupa tout net l'envie de rire. Pour laisser un petit d'intimité à la jeune maman, nous fûmes tous prier de quitter la chambre. Remus nous raccompagna jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Après avoir promis à Maman qu'il viendrait dîner le soir même à la maison en compagnie de Pier, il attira James dans un coin à l'écart. Je ne pu m'empêcher de les regarder du coin de l'œil. Je me demandais bien que quoi ils pouvaient bien parler tous les deux mais Maman tapota sur ma tête pour me rappeler (malheureusement) qu'il était mal élevé d'espionné les gens. A regret, je tournais donc la tête, sans cesser pour autant de me poser des questions.

Le retour à la maison fut gai et animé. Tout le monde ne parlais que de bébés. Maman et Lily racontaient à tour de rôle comment nous étions enfants et même si nous connaissions tous déjà ces histoires par cœur, nous les ré-écoutions avec plaisir. Une fois rendus à destination, je pris la direction de la maison des Potter et Syrielle, Maelys et moi nous rendîmes dans la chambre de la demoiselle Potter.

- « Je pensais que Remus t'aurait demandé à toi d'être la marraine de Prunille ! » lançais-je en me laissant tomber sur son lit tandis que Syrielle refermait la porte.

- « Non… Ils en avaient parlés avec moi avant » nous avoua-t-elle alors.

- « Tu étais déjà au courant ?! » s'étonna Mae « Je croyais qu'il ne l'avait dit à personne ! »

- « J'étais la seule à savoir. Remus voulait être sur que ça ne me ferait pas de peine. Mais comme je le lui ai dit, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est mon parrain qu'il devait se sentir obligé de quoique se soit. Et puis je pense que Harry fera un très bon parrain »

- « Tu as raison » acquiesça Mae en souriant « Et maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller faire un tour… ».

Son air innocent ne trompa ni Syrielle ni moi.

- « Un tour du côté de la chambre de Jack ? » demandais-je en me souriant.

- « Tiens ! » s'exclama-t-elle faussement surprise « Pourquoi pas ! »

Elle nous adressa un clin d'œil avant de quitter la chambre.

- « Elle me fait penser à moi quand je commençais juste à sortir avec Greg » souffla Syrielle en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- « Non, toi tu avais l'air bien plus idiote ! » soufflais-je pour la taquiner.

- « Oh ! » s'indigna mon amie en me lançant une peluche à la figure « Même pas vrai ! »

- « Si, je te jure ! Tu avais toujours ce petit sourire idiot et tu avais la tête ailleurs ! » lui rétorquais-je en riant.

- « Tu peux parler toi ! Tu n'as pas vu à quel point tu es devenue rouge quand tu as commencé à me parler du nouvel assistant de Jasire ! »

Je me figeais d'un seul coup ce qui la fit éclater de rire.

- « Tu croyais que je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte ? » me demanda-t-elle d'un ton moqueur. « Voyons Lalyh, tu ressemblais à une tomate »

- « Par Merlin ! C'est pas vrai ! » soufflais-je.

- « Si ! » me souffla Syrielle

- « Mais… Mais je… »

- « Tu le trouve mignon pas vrai ? »

- « Oui mais… Mais je ne … Je veux dire, il est mignon, c'est tout ! » murmurais-je « Je ne le connais même pas et la seule fois où on s'est parlé, je lui ai hurlé dessus ! »

- « Il n'y a pas de mal à trouvé un garçon séduisant tu sais… » me souffla-t-elle.

- « Oui, je sais ! Et voilà tout ce qu'il est. Il est séduisant, un point c'est tout »

- « Un point c'est tout… » répéta-t-elle.

- « Exactement » lui répondis-je d'une voix ferme.

Pour une fois, j'étais sûre de moi. De toute façon, pour le moment j'avais d'autres choses à penser que les garçons, qu'ils soient mignons ou pas. J'aurais tout le temps pour me préoccuper de tout cela plus tard… Après… Un autre jour. Bref pas pour le moment.

Voyant que je ne voulais plus parler de cela, Syrielle me proposa de faire une partie de carte, ce que j'acceptais avec plaisir. Nous jouâmes tout en écoutant la radio et en chantant à tue-tête jusqu'à ce que Lily vienne nous dire que nous devions tous nous rendre chez moi pour dîner.

C'est donc en file indienne que la famille Potter, Maelys et moi nous nous rendîmes à la maison. Remus ne tarda pas à nous rejoindre. Il avait l'air très fatigué.

- « Les laisser toutes les deux à Ste Mangouste est une vraie torture » lui souffla-t-il.

- « C'est ce que Sirius a dit à chaque fois ! » murmura-t-elle. « Pour Amy, il a même parlé de se cacher dans Ste Mangouste pour pouvoir rester… »

- « Mais il fallait que je m'occupe de mes deux autres princesses donc je n'ai pas pu ! » continua Papa qui venait d'arriver « Tu verras mon vieux Lunard, si Prunille est aussi maligne que mes filles, elle ne tardera pas à comprendre comment te faire fondre et elle te fera tourner en bourrique ! »

Il se tourna vers moi et m'adressa un clin d'œil complice que je lui rendis.

- « Sirius ! Tu pourrais venir un instant s'il te plait ? » lança alors Lily depuis la cuisine.

Papa s'éloigna donc de nous, me laissant seule avec Maman et Remus. Ce dernier me regarda alors en souriant largement.

- « Lalyh, est-ce que je peux te parler un moment s'il te plait ? En privé… »

Mon estomac se serra immédiatement. Une sorte de pressentiment… J'acquiesçais, ma bouche était soudain devenue sèche et mes mains moites.

- « Vous serez tranquilles dans mon bureau » souffla Maman en posant sa main sur mon épaule « Je pense que personne n'a l'intention d'aller par là bas, ce soir. »

- « Merci Océane. » répondit Remus en souriant « Lalyh… Après toi. »

Encore une fois, je fus incapable de lui répondre autrement que par un hochement de tête. Et, tandis que tous les autres semblaient occupés par leurs discussions ou des occupations diverses, Remus et moi, nous nous engouffrâmes dans le bureau de Maman.

Remus prit soin de bien refermer la porte et se tourna vers moi en souriant d'un air confiant.

- « Tu es nerveuse ? » me demanda-t-il alors qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question.

Aussi je me contentais d'un petit mouvement de tête qui n'engageait à rien.

- « Tu devrais pourtant savoir qu'une bonne nouvelle n'arrive jamais seule ! » me lança Remus en souriant « Assieds toi. »

Un peu surprise, je m'installais dans la chaise la plus proche. « Une bonne nouvelle ne vient jamais seule »… Cela signifiait-il ce que je croyais que cela signifiait ?

- « Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour moi, et je suis ravi que James ait accepté que ce soit moi qui t'annonce le résultat de ton entretien à Jasire… » commença-t-il en s'accroupissant pour se mettre à ma hauteur.

- « C'est de ça dont vous avez parlé tous les deux tout à l'heure, à Ste Mangouste ? » demandais-je.

Je ne comprenais pas bien pourquoi j'éprouvais ce besoin de gagner du temps, mais c'était comme si je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

- « Exactement… » souffla Remus.

Il posa ses deux mains sur mes genoux et me regarda alors en souriant largement.

- « Lalyh, tu as été, et de loin, la meilleure de tous les candidats qui se sont présentés à Jasire. Tu t'en es remarquablement bien sortie et James et moi avons été très fiers de toi. C'est pour ça que nous sommes d'autant plus ravis de t'accueillir dans l'équipe de Jasire ! Toutes mes félicitations ; ma grande ! »

D'abord surprise, je ne réagis pas. Mais dès que l'information eut trouvé le chemin de mon cerveau, mon estomac retrouva sa taille normale et je sentis mon sang ne faire qu'un tour.

- « Pour de vrai ? » demandais-je encore un peu hésitante.

- « Evidemment ! » me répondit Remus, tout sourire.

Sans perdre une seule seconde de plus, je me jetais donc dans ses bras en riant.

- « Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! » m'exclamais-je tandis qu'il me serrait dans ses bras.

- « Mais de rien, vraiment. Tu étais de loin la meilleure, tu mérites ce poste ! » me répondit-il en s'éloignant doucement.

Il replaça avec tendresse une mèche de mes cheveux.

- « En tout cas, je suis très contente que ça te fasse tant plaisir » souffla-t-il.

- « Tu plaisantes ! » lui rétorquais-je « Je n'attendais que ça ! »

Il se mit à rire doucement et se releva.

- « Il ne nous reste plus qu'à mettre ton père au courant » me lança-t-il.

Je perdis un peu le large sourire qui m'avait gagné, vaguement inquiète.

- « Tu crois qu'il va m'en vouloir de le lui avoir caché ? » demandais-je en me levant à mon tour.

- « Absolument pas ! Je suis persuadé qu'il sera ravi, au contraire » m'assura mon oncle. « Mais si tu préfères que se soit James ou moi qui le lui annoncions, je comprendrais… »

- « Je pensais qu'on aurait pu le faire ce soir, étant donné que vous êtes là tous les trois. » proposais-je.

- « Très bonne idée » me répondit-il.

Je me mis à sourire une nouvelle fois, me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir déposer un baiser sur sa joue et il tapota doucement ma tête.

- « Allons-y maintenant… » souffla-t-il.

J'hochais la tête et quittais le bureau. Personne n'avait remarqué notre petite disparition. Tout le monde était bien trop occupé par la préparation du dîner. Lorsque j'entrais dans la cuisine, Maman et Lily discutaient joyeusement près de l'évier tandis que James, à la table de la cuisine jetait un sort à des pommes pour qu'elles se pèlent toute seule. Sans dire un mot, je me faufilais derrière lui, glissais mes bras autour de son cou et plantais un baiser sonore sur sa joue. Cela le fit rire.

- « Merci beaucoup » soufflais-je à son oreille.

- « Mais de rien ma belle ! Tu m'as vraiment très agréablement surpris sur ce coup là ! »

Je me sentis devenir rouge pivoine tandis que Maman et Lily, arrêtant leur discussion, se tournaient vers nous.

- « Alors finalement tu es prise ? » demanda Maman en essuyant ses mains sur un torchon.

- « Tu le savais déjà ? » m'étonnais-je en m'éloignant de James pour venir la rejoindre.

- « Tu crois que ton oncle est capable de tenir sa langue ! » gronda Lily en fronçant les sourcils en direction de son mari qui ne sembla pas s'en inquiéter pour autant.

- « On me demande déjà de le_ lui_ cacher ! C'est déjà pas mal, je trouve ! » répondit-il tranquillement.

- « Ne t'en fait pas, on va le mettre au courant ce soir » lui annonçais-je tandis que Maman enlaçais mes épaules de son bras et se penchait pour poser un baiser sur ma tempe.

- « C'est la journée des grandes nouvelles on dirait ! » s'exclama James en souriant.

- « Exactement ! » souffla Remus « Une journée riche en émotion… »

A cet instant, Papa entra dans la cuisine et parut surpris de nous y voir tous.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Une conspiration ? » demanda-t-il d'un air amusé.

- « Exactement chéri ! Nous avons entraîné Lalyh dans un guet-apens pour la forcer à mettre la table ! » répondit Maman en me glissant sans la main une pile d'assiette.

Je me tournais vers elle en haussant un sourcil. Je m'étais bien fait avoir sur ce coup là.

- « Dans le jardin ce sera très bien, la table est suffisamment grande ! » ajouta-t-elle en souriant « En passant demande aux autres de venir t'aider… Et n'oublie pas de mettre une nappe ! » ajouta-t-elle au moment où je quittais la cuisine…

Le dîner fut excellent. Tout le monde était de bonne humeur et les plaisanteries fusaient. Assise entre Syrielle et Harry je me réjouissais par avance de l'annonce que j'allais devoir faire à Papa. Lorsque Maman posa sur la table les tartes aux pommes, Remus me lança un regard appuyé en souriant. Je reposais alors ma fourchette et étrangement, le silence tomba sur la tablée pendant un court instant.

- « Sirius, il faut qu'on te dise quelque chose » commença James en fixant son meilleur ami en souriant « Remus et moi avons arrêtés notre choix en ce qui concerne le choix de notre nouveau collaborateur… »

- « On est obligé de parlé de cela maintenant ? » s'étonna Papa en regardant tour à tour Remus et James « Nous fêtons la naissance de Prunille et le parrainage de Harry… On ne parle pas boulot pendant un dîner de famille ! »

- « Sauf quand il est question d'un membre de la famille justement ! » répondit Remus en souriant.

- « Pardon ! » demanda Papa qui ne comprenait visiblement rien.

- « Nous avons choisit une collaboratrice » continua James comme si Papa n'avait pas dit qu'il ne tenait pas à parler de Jasire ce soir « Et nous sommes sûrs que tu la trouveras très bien »

- « Ah oui ? » demanda Papa qui semblait maintenant curieux « Je la connais »

- « Oui, c'est moi ! » lançais-je alors en me penchant vers lui.

Je le vis clairement sursauter et se pencher à son tour vers moi d'un air stupéfait.

- « Toi ?! Mais comment ça toi ? » demanda-t-il sans parvenir à me quitter des yeux.

- « Et bien, j'ai été passé un entretien avec James et Remus… Et ils m'ont choisit » continuais-je en souriant faiblement.

- « Mais je croyais que… Et la fac ? »

- « Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'y aller » lui assurais-je avec conviction « Si je t'ai menti, c'est pour que tu ne te doutes de rien et que tu ne cherches pas à intervenir dans mon projet. Mais ça fait longtemps déjà que j'ai envie de travailler avec vous et aujourd'hui, James et Remus m'en donnent l'opportunité. » lançais-je d'un trait sans reprendre mon souffle.

Il me regarda un moment avant de se mettre à sourire largement. Puis, il se leva et me rejoignit. Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort.

- « Alors, c'est vrai que tu veux travailler avec nous ? » souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

- « Oh oui ! Ca ne t'embête pas ? »

- « Tu veux rire ! » s'exclama-t-il en s'éloignant un peu de moi « Je suis ravi ! »

Il se tourna alors vers James et Remus.

- « Elle a été convaincante ? » leur demanda-t-il

- « Brillante ! » lui assura James « Et je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est elle, mais parce que c'est vrai ! Ethan, Remus et moi avons été unanimes là-dessus ! »

- « Ca ne m'étonne pas du tout ! » lança Papa avec fierté en se retournant vers moi « Tu commences quand ? »

Je haussais les épaules et me tournais vers Remus.

- « Un peu avant septembre, le temps de nous organiser » me répondit-il.

- « Ca me laisse un peu de temps pour me faire à l'idée alors ! » déclara-t-il.

De sa baguette, il fit alors venir à lui son verre et le leva bien haut.

- « Et bien, puisque nous sommes tous là pour fêter de bonnes nouvelles, en voilà une de plus ! Je suis très fier de ma fille et je suis ravi qu'elle vienne travailler avec nous ! Avec ses talents de persuasion et son sacré caractère, je suis sûr qu'elle fera des merveilles pour nous ramener des clients ! » déclara-t-il. « A Lalyh ! »

Toute rougissante, je regardais tous les autres porter un toast à ma santé. J'étais à la fois flattée et gênée. Je me contentais de boire une toute petite gorgée de mon verre. Puis tout le monde se mit à parler de choses et d'autres. Avant de retourner à sa place, Papa se rapprocha de moi et me glissa doucement à l'oreille.

- « Et puis comme ça, je pourrais toujours avec l'œil sur ce que fait ma petite princesse… »

Il s'éloigna sans ajouter un mot tandis que je le regardais légèrement inquiète. Je n'aimais pas ce qu'il venait de me dire et je commençais à me demander si travailler avec mon père était une si bonne idée que ça finalement…


	8. L'avertissement

**Chapitre huit : L'avertissement**

- « Un, deux et trois ! J'ai gagné ! » lança Harry en se levant d'un bond de mon lit.

Il commença une sorte de petite danse ridicule et grotesque tandis que je regardais d'un air mauvais le plateau de petits hippogriffes installé sur mon matelas. Je venais de perdre ma troisième partie d'affilée et je trouvais ça vraiment très étrange. Je n'avais eu que des mauvais lancers de dés.

- « J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné ! » continuait à hurler l'autre andouille en me regardant d'un air amusé.

Sans dire un mot, je commençais à ranger le jeu.

- « Sois bonne joueuse, Lalyh ! » me lança-t-il alors en ébouriffant mes cheveux.

- « Je trouve ça louche que tu gagnes trois fois de suite… »

Cette fois Harry explosa de rire.

- « J'arrive pas à croire que tu n'acceptes pas tout simplement le fait que je t'ai ratatiné ! » me souffla-t-il.

J'allais lui rétorquer une réplique cinglante quand la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit soudainement. Je tournais la tête à temps pour voir Papa pénétrer dans ma chambre. Il resta à l'entrée, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et nous regarda successivement Harry et moi avant de demander d'un air sévère.

- « C'est vous qui faites tout ce bruit ? »

- « Lalyh est aussi mauvaise joueuse que toi ! » lui répondit Harry en riant à moitié.

- « Non, tu aurais du voir le jeu qu'il avait ! C'est pas normal d'avoir des dés qui donnent les bonnes valeurs presque tout le temps ! » rétorquais-je à mon tour.

- « J'ai de la chance, c'est tout ! » lança Harry.

- « Quoiqu'il en soit, on vous entends depuis le salon ! » souffla Papa.

Il n'avait pas l'air amusé du tout par notre petite dispute de rien du tout, mais passablement agacé.

- « Excuse nous » soufflais-je un peu surprise « On t'a dérangé ? »

- « Disons que j'essayais de dormir » me répondit-il en regardant tout autour de lui. « Où sont les autres ? »

- « Quels autres ? » demandais-je

- « Tes sœurs par exemple ! Elles ne sont pas là ? »

- « Non, Amy est avec Maman et Océane » répondit Harry en s'appuyant sur la fenêtre.

- « Et tu sais bien que Mae est partie pour la journée chez Soledad »

Soledad était la meilleure amie de ma sœur, une Serdaigle elle aussi. Depuis le début de l'été, trop occupée par sa toute nouvelle relation avec Jack, elle l'avait un peu délaissée. Alors la veille, elles avaient passées toutes les deux près d'une heure et demie à discuter par cheminées interposées. Je m'étonnais que Papa ne s'en souvienne pas parce que c'était parce qu'il avait grogné que ses filles lui coutaient une fortune en Poudre de Cheminette que Maelys avait mis au point cette journée avec Soledad afin de lui parler de vive voix.

- « Vous voulez dire qu'il n'y avait que vous deux ici ? » sembla alors s'inquiéter Papa en le fixant d'un air grave.

- « Ouais… Impressionnant le bruit qu'elle peut faire quand elle perd ! » plaisanta Harry avant de me tirer la langue.

Mais je n'étais pas amusée du tout. Je n'aimais pas cet air grave sur le visage de mon père. Il avait cet air étrange qui ne me disait rien qui vaille. Mais Harry ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquer.

- « Pourquoi vous vous enfermez ici alors que c'est l'été et qu'il fait si beau dehors ? » demanda Papa « Vous devriez sortir un peu ! »

Et sans que ni Harry ni moi n'ayons le temps de dire quoique se soit, il nous avait tourné le dos et avait quitté ma chambre.

- « Et laisse cette porte ouverte, Lalyh ! Je n'aime pas quand tu t'enfermes ! » me lança-t-il en s'éloignant.

Je restais un moment, silencieuse, fixant la porte par laquelle Papa venait de partir. Plus ça allait et plus je le trouvais bizarre et je n'aimais pas ça…

- « Ben dis donc… » souffla Harry après un moment. « Il est de sale humeur quand on le réveille de sa sieste… »

- « Mouais… » grognais-je, peu convaincue.

- « Faudra s'en souvenir pour la prochaine fois … » commença-t-il avant d'être coupé par un petit bruit sec.

Il se retourna immédiatement tandis que je me levais de mon lit.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demandais-je.

- « Je ne sais pas ! » murmura-t-il.

C'est alors que le bruit recommença, ce qui nous permit de constater qu'il était causé par un petit caillou frappant contre le carreau de ma fenêtre. J'échangeais avec Harry un regard surpris avant qu'il ne se décide à ouvrir ma fenêtre. D'un même geste, nous nous penchâmes vers l'extérieur et c'est alors que nous vîmes Ron Weasley, une pierre à la main, visiblement prêt à la lancer sur nous.

- « Ah ! Enfin ! » lança-t-il en nous voyant et en laissant tomber la pierre sur le sol. « Je pensais que vous ne m'entendriez jamais ! »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » lui demanda Harry

- « Pourquoi tu envoie des cailloux sur ma fenêtre ? » lui criais-je à mon tour.

- « Je voulais voir Harry et ta mère m'a dit que vous étiez là tous les deux ! » nous répondit-il en souriant.

- « Je descends ! » lui lança Harry avant de refermer la fenêtre. « Tu veux venir avec nous ? » me proposa-t-il ensuite.

- « Je ne crois pas avoir entendu Ron dire qu'il avait envie de me voir… » lui soufflais-je.

- « Ne fais pas l'idiote ! Tu sais bien qu'il dit ça comme ça ! » me répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Je n'en étais pas convaincue, mais je préférais ne rien lui dire.

- « De toute façon, je n'ai pas envie de venir » lui soufflais-je.

- « Tu es sure ? » insista-t-il « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire toute seule ? »

- « Fais moi un peu confiance ! Je suis une grande fille et je sais parfaitement m'occuper toute seule ! » lui rétorquais-je en calant mes poings sur mes hanches « Et maintenant file avant que Ron ne détruise ma vitre ! » ajoutais-je en entendant un nouveau caillou frapper ma fenêtre.

- « Tu es bien sûre ? »

- « Va-t-en ! »

Il me fit un beau sourire et quitta ma chambre en courant presque. Je le regardais s'éloigner en soupirant. Je sentais que j'allais encore passer une très très très longue après midi. Je regardais tout autour de moi, et finalement, je n'avais pas le cœur à rester seule dans ma chambre. J'en sortis donc pour me rendre dans le salon. Papa était allongé sur le canapé, mais ses yeux étaient grand ouverts. Il me fixa sans rien dire et je m'assis dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face.

- « Tu ne dors toujours pas ? » soufflais-je.

- « Non… Il y a un problème Lalyh ? »

- « Non, non… Je m'ennuie un peu, c'est tout » soufflais-je en m'installant le plus confortablement possible et je fermais les yeux.

La tête posée sur le rebord du fauteuil, je laissais mes pensées vagabonder. Je ne me souvenais pas m'être déjà autant sentis seule en été… D'habitude, je trouvais toujours quelques choses à faire : jouer avec mes sœurs, avec Syrielle et les Potter, aller voir mes amies, faire de longues promenades. J'avais toujours considéré la période des vacances d'été comme une sorte de gigantesque récréation… Mais cette année, le terrain de jeu était bien vide. Harry, quand il n'était pas avec Ginny, retrouvait Ron et Hermione, Mae et Syrielle passaient le plus de temps possible avec leurs petits amis et Amy et Will étaient trop petits pour que je puisse vraiment m'éclater avec eux…

Du côté de mes autres amis de Poudlard, ce n'était pas bien brillant non plus. Nous en avions tous terminé avec le collège et tout le monde se préparait pour cette toute nouvelle vie qui s'ouvrait devant nous. Les longues études pour certains, des voyages à l'étranger pour d'autres… En fin de compte, personne n'était vraiment très disponible ce qui expliquait mon désœuvrement qui avait un peu tendance à me donner le cafard…

Quand j'aurais commencé mon travail à Jasire, je n'aurais plus à me plaindre de n'avoir rien à faire ! Je me mis à sourire. Depuis que l'annonce de mon embauche était tombée je passais beaucoup de temps à me demander comment tout cela allait se passer ! Je savais que les autres employés de Jasire, à part Lucrécia, vouvoyaient Papa, James et Remus. Cela m'amusais, je m'en sentais totalement incapable ! L'idée même de vouvoyer mon père et mes oncles me semblaient risible, mais si c'était la règle, il faudrait que je m'y fasse. Il faudrait aussi que je me fasse aux « Oui monsieur Black », « D'accord monsieur Potter », « Je le fais tout de suite monsieur Lupin ». 

Cette idée me fit rire doucement toute seule. Je savais que cette situation serait aussi bizarre pour mes nouveaux _patrons_… Peut être prendraient-ils la décision de me nommer dans le bureau annexe de Pré-Au-Lard… Je n'aurais donc pas à travailler sous leurs ordres directs mais à ceux de ce Sanders. Je ne pus réprimer une grimace. Si ce garçon s'amusait encore et encore à me rappeler que je m'étais montrée grossière avec lui, je doutais que notre collaboration soit cordiale. Je m'étais excusée, mais le il m'était apparu comme quelqu'un de taquin, et même si je n'était absolument pas du genre à me laisser faire, je n'étais pas assez idiote pour me faire mal voir de mon supérieur en lui lançant des commentaires bien sentis au visage. Visage qu'il avait charmant d'ailleurs, mais là n'était pas le propos.

- « Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire aussi bêtement ? »

La voix de Papa me fit sursauter et j'ouvris d'un coup les yeux. Je fus éblouie au point que de petites larmes vinrent se former au coin de mes yeux.

- « Pardon ? » lui demandais-je après m'être habituée à la luminosité.

- « Je voudrais bien savoir ce qui peut donner un air aussi niais à une personne aussi intelligente qu'une de mes filles ? » demanda Papa en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Niais toi-même ! » lui rétorquais-je en riant et en attrapant un coussin que je lui lançais au visage « Je croyais que tu t'étais endormi ! »

- « Et non… » me répondit Papa en parant mon jet de coussin d'un bras.

Celui-ci termina sa course sur le sol dans un « pouf » étouffé.

- « Alors ? » insista-t-il.

- « Je pensais à Jasire ! » lui avouais-je alors en rosissant un peu.

- « Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il.

Tout d'un coup, il était devenu souriant et il se redressa sur le canapé.

- « Oui ! Tu sais avec la naissance de Prunille, je n'ai pas eu tellement l'occasion de demander à Remus comment ça allait se passer. James a été très occupé… »

- « Et moi ? » demanda-t-il en souriant.

- « Toi j'osais pas ! » soufflais-je d'un air timide.

- « Voyons princesse ! Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de venir me parler ! » murmura Papa en souriant.

Certes, j'en avais bien confiance. Mais ces derniers jours, quelque chose dans son attitude m'avait un peu refroidie et je n'osais pas vraiment faire le premier pas vers lui. Il restait toujours mon papa chéri, mais j'avais tendance à me méfier des réactions qu'il pourrait avoir. En ce moment, il était bizarre. Aussi je me contentais d'hausser les épaules tandis qu'il se penchait un peu plus vers moi.

- « Maintenant que tu es officiellement notre nouvelle associée, ce n'est pas du favoritisme de parler du boulot avec toi » me souffla-t-il.

Je me mis à sourire et il me tendit la main. Visiblement, il avait envie que je le rejoigne sur le canapé.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? » me demanda-t-il en encerclant mes épaules de son bras.

- « Je travaillerais où ? » le questionnais-je, maintenant très curieuse de tout ce que Papa pourrait m'apprendre.

- « A l'agence du Chemin de Traverse pour commencer » me répondit-il en souriant « Histoire que tu t'habitues un peu à nos méthodes de travail. Mais vu que tu es tombée dedans quand tu étais petite, ça ne devrait pas poser trop de problème »

- « Cool ! Et ensuite ? »

- « Ensuite et bien, puisque nous envisageons d'ouvrir une troisième agence, nous avons pensé que peut être à ce moment là tu pourrais être transférée à Pré-Au-Lard. Tu aurais eu toute la formation nécessaire et tu pourrais ainsi être à égalité avec nos principaux gérants… »

- « Les deux gérants de Pré-Au-Lard ? » demandais-je.

- « Exact ! Ethan Sanders et Tabatha Parkman… Mais tu auras l'occasion de les rencontrer une fois que tu auras commencer à bosser »

- « Et je ferais quoi exactement ? »

Et c'est ainsi que Papa et moi nous discutâmes un long moment sur Jasire. Au son de sa voix, je sentais qu'il était fier de moi et très content que j'ai choisie cette voix. Lui qui plus jeune, n'avait pas eu envie de travailler pour vivre – il n'en avait pas besoin- il semblait assez content de voir que Maman et lui avaient tout de même réussit à nous faire comprendre à mes sœurs et moi qu'il est plus valorisant d'être reconnu pour son travail que pour son nom ou sa fortune… Et bien que des années se soient écoulées depuis la fin de guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, les mémoires étaient tenaces et j'avais toujours Papa entendu dire, que quand on s'appelait Black, il fallait plus que les autres montrer sa valeur car les autres ne s'arrêtaient bien souvent qu'aux histoires qu'ils avaient entendu concernant mes ancêtres.

Ce fut le retour de Maman et Amy qui mit fin à notre petite conversation. Après avoir déposé un baiser sur mon front, Papa me regarda rejoindre ma sœur. Après quelques négociations, je consentis à jouer avec elle, et finalement, Amy et moi nous passâmes un très bon moment dans le jardin à jouer assise dans l'herbe à de nombreux jeux de société. Entre tricheries, chamailleries et éclats de rire nous nous amusâmes bien. Quand Maman vint nous chercher pour nous dire que nous allions passer à table, nous fûmes surprises, nous n'avions pas eu le temps passé. Après être montées nous laver les mains, nous regagnâmes la cuisine où Maelys et Maman nous attendaient déjà.

- « Papa n'est pas là ? » m'étonnais-je en voyant sa chaise vide.

- « Il a dit de commencer sans lui, il vient de se souvenir qu'il avait quelque chose de très important à dire à James » répondit Maman en posant dans mon assiette une cuisse de poulet qui avait vraiment l'air succulente.

Nous ne nous fîmes pas prier, Maelys et Amy semblait aussi affamée que je pouvais l'être. Une dizaine de minutes après le début du repas, Papa fit enfin son apparition. Mais il avait l'air plutôt satisfait. Le repas fut, comme toujours joyeux et animé par les discussions de chacun. Papa aimait nous faire rire et y arrivait très souvent, tandis que Maman nous regardait avec tendresse.

J'aimais ces moments là et je savais qu'elle aussi. Ni Papa, ni elle, n'avaient eu une vie de famille comme celle qu'ils avaient créée pour nous. Je ne sais pas si, quand nous sommes venues, mes sœurs et moi, chambouler leurs vies, ils ont beaucoup douté sur leur capacité à bien nous élever, mais une chose était sûre, ils avaient réussit. Nous n'avions jamais manqué de rien sans pour autant être trop gâtée… Enfin je pense…En tout cas, j'étais très fière d'eux.

Une fois le repas terminé, je m'apprêtais à me plonger dans un roman quand Syrielle débarqua à la maison. Arrivée dans le salon, elle lança un regard amusé à l'intention de Papa, ce qui m'intrigua beaucoup, puis elle me demanda si elle pouvait me parlé en privé. J'acquiesçais, évidemment et quittais d'un bond le canapé pour prendre la main de mon amie et l'entraîner à l'étage. Mais là, contre toute attente, elle ne se dirigea pas vers ma chambre, mais pris la direction de celle de Maelys.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu… »

- « Cinq minutes ! » me coupa-t-elle en frappant quelques coups à la porte de ma sœur.

Maelys vint nous ouvrir, et fut surprise de nous voir toutes les deux.

- « Il faut que je vous raconte quelque chose ! » lança Syrielle en me faisant signe d'entrer dans la chambre de ma sœur.

Une fois que nous fûmes toutes les trois dans la pièce, elle referma la porte et y jeta un sort de silence afin d'être sûre que nous ne soyons pas espionnée puis nous fixa toutes les deux, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Mae en allant s'asseoir sur son lit.

- « Sirius a fait quelque chose d'assez… surprenant tout à l'heure » commença notre amie en tirant vers elle la chaise du bureau sur laquelle elle s'installa.

- « Comment ça surprenant ? » demandais-je en m'appuyant sur le mur.

- « Et bien tout à l'heure, un peu avant le dîner, Sirius est arrivé à la maison » répondit Syrielle.

- « On sait, Maman nous a dit qu'il avait un truc à dire à James » souffla Mae

- « Et bien en fait, ce n'est pas à Papa qu'il voulait parler… » murmura Syrielle

- « Ah non ? »

- « Non… en fait, Harry, Jack, Will et moi, on étaient tous les quatre en train de nous baigner quand il a débarqué dans le jardin en disant qu'il avait une déclaration à faire… »

- « Une déclaration ?! » m'étonnais-je

- « Oui. Il a prit son air le plus sérieux et le plus sévère et a commencer à raconter que dans la vie, certaines choses avaient plus de valeur que les autres et qu'il fallait les respecter. Que en ce qui le concernait, ce qu'il avait de plus important au monde c'était Océane et ses filles et qu'il avait toujours tout fait pour vous protéger et que ne serait pas demain la veille qu'il changerait. Il a ensuite dit qu'il savait parfaitement que d'être un jeune homme imbibé d'hormones mais que le premier qui s'approcherait de l'une de vous, il n'hésiterait pas à en faire de la purée pour veracrasse et le fait qu'ils les considèrent comme ses fils ne changerait rien à ça… » récita Syrielle.

Le silence accueillit cette déclaration, j'étais abasourdie. Comment est-ce que Papa avait pu faire une chose pareille ?! C'était tout bonnement incroyable. Je tournais alors ma tête vers Maelys qui elle, était pâle comme la mort. C'est seulement à cet instant que je réalisais combien cette annonce avait plus d'impact sur elle que sur moi et pour cause… Jack…

- « Il sait » souffla-t-elle d'un air presque désespéré.

- « Quoi ! » nous nous exclamâmes avec Syrielle.

- « Papa sait pour Jack et moi ! C'est forcément pour ça qu'il a été leur faire cette mise en garde ridicule ! » répéta-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- « Voyons Mae, ce n'est pas possible ! Comment veux-tu qu'il le sache ? » demandais-je.

- « Je n'en sais rien moi ! Mais comment tu explique ça autrement ? Il est forcément au courant et il a voulut découragé Jack de continuer à sortir avec moi ! »

J'allais répondre quand Syrielle me coupa la parole.

- « Je ne pense pas que tu ais du souci à te faire Mae » souffla-t-elle « Ce n'était pas à Jack qu'il semblait s'adresser, même s'il a parlé aux trois garçons »

- « Ah non ! »

- « Non, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il voulait faire passer son message… à Harry »

- « A Harry ! »

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'avais crié, Maelys et Syrielle se tournèrent vers moi.

- « Mais pourquoi Harry ? » insistais-je.

- « Je me suis aussi posée la question » me répondit Syrielle avec sérieux « Et j'en suis venue à me demander si… si Sirius ne serait pas en train de croire que Harry et toi vous… vous vous fréquenteriez en cachette… »

Etonnée, je regardais un moment mon amie avant d'éclater de rire. C'était totalement stupide ! Une idée absurde ! Papa ne pouvait pas réellement croire que j'en pinçais pour Harry ! Il était comme mon frère ! Et puis il était amoureux de Ginny depuis des années !

- « Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il croirait ça ? » demandais-je une fois que mon fou rire fut terminé « J'ai toujours été proche de Harry et ça ne l'a jamais embêté, au contraire… »

- « Il faut croire qu'il a enfin réalisé que tu étais une jeune femme qui pouvait séduire » répondit Syrielle en haussant les épaules « J'ai entendu Maman dire ça à Océane l'autre jour… »

- « Voilà autre chose ! » soufflais-je en m'éloignant du mur contre lequel je m'appuyais « C'est hallucinant, ça… »

- « Enfin, il faut voir le côté rassurant de la chose. Tant qu'il te soupçonne de voir Harry en cachette, il ne pensera pas à surveiller Jack et Mae » souffla Syrielle.

Je me tournais vers ma sœur qui avait les traits tirés et cet air si sérieux que je n'aimais pas voir chez elle.

- « C'est en train de devenir trop tordu » souffla-t-elle après un moment « Le plus simple serait de tout leur dire… »

- « Mae ! C'est toi qui ne voulais pas que Papa le sache pour qu'il laisse Jack tranquille ! » lui rappelais-je.

- « Je sais bien ! Mais si maintenant il doit te pister en permanence… Lalyh, je n'ai pas envie que tu ais des ennuis à cause de moi ! » me lança-t-elle.

- « Mais pourquoi voudrais-tu que j'ai des ennuis ? Je ne sors pas avec Harry ! Je ne sors avec personne d'ailleurs ! Il n'a rien contre moi, rien du tout ! Alors il peut bien m'espionner tant qu'il le voudra, il ne trouvera rien car il n'y a rien à trouvé ! Le mieux Mae, c'est que Jack et toi gardiez votre relation secrète le temps des vacances. Une fois de retour à Poudlard, tu pourras lui annoncer par hibou et d'ici ton retour pour les vacances de Noel, je pense qu'il se sera calmé et … »

- « … qu'il ne cherchera plus à tuer mon frère ! Lalyh a raison Mae… » continua Syrielle à ma place.

- « Vous êtes sûres ? » nous demanda-t-elle.

- « Certaines ! Et ne t'en fais pas pour Papa, il se lassera vite… »

J'aurais aimé être plus certaine de ce que j'avançais, mais il était hors de question pour moi de montrer mes doutes à ma sœur. Elle n'aimait pas les situations compliquées, je le savais très bien. Tout comme je savais que tomber amoureuse du fils du meilleur ami de Papa l'avait plongée dans une situation compliquée. Mais maintenant que c'était fait, je ne voulais pas la voir se décourager. Après tout, j'avais très envie qu'elle soit heureuse, ma petite sœur…

- « Bien-sûr Mae, ne te fais pas de soucis » déclara Syrielle en se levant.

- « Tu t'en vas déjà ? » lui demanda ma petite sœur.

- « Oui, j'ai dit à Maman que je ne resterais pas longtemps et j'ai promis à Greg de lui parler par Cheminette ce soir .»

Je me mis à sourire en voyant son air impatient.

- « Dans ce cas… » soufflais-je en haussant les épaules « Il ne faudrait surtout pas que tu fasses attendre ton chéri ! »

- « Surtout pas, non ! » murmura-t-elle en souriant largement « Mais je voulais vous prévenir pour Sirius avant… »

- « Merci beaucoup Syrielle ! » souffla alors Maelys avec un faible sourire.

- « Oui, merci beaucoup ! » murmurais-je quand mon amie passa près de moi

- « De rien les filles » nous répondit-elle en souriant « On se voit demain ? Et si on passait la journée ensemble ? Ca fait longtemps qu'on a pas fait ça ! »

- « C'est vrai ! » murmurais-je « A demain alors ! »

- « A demain… »

Je la regardais traverser toute seule le couloir pour retourner au rez-de-chaussée puis chez elle avant de refermer la porte de la chambre de ma sœur. Maelys avait replié ses jambes contre son torse et avait posé son menton sur ses genoux. Elle avait les yeux dans le vide et semblait préoccupée. Doucement, je m'approcha d'elle et vint m'installée sur son lit. J'encerclais ses épaules de mon bras et je posais ma tête sur la sienne.

- « Qu'est-ce qui te tracasses ? » lui soufflais-je doucement.

- « Rien » murmura-t-elle.

- « Mae, je t'en prie ! Pas à moi… » insistais-je.

Mais ma petite sœur préférait se murer dans son silence. Après quelques minutes, je repris donc la parole.

- « Tu as peur que ça ait réussit pas vrai ? La tentative d'intimidation de Papa… » soufflais-je.

Maelys ne répondit rien mais je pouvais sentir qu'elle se crispait un peu plus contre moi et cela me fit de la peine.

- « Tu crois vraiment que Jack s'est laissé impressionné par Papa ? » insistais-je doucement.

- « Tu sais parfaitement que Papa peut être terrifiant quand il le veut ! » me répondis alors Maelys « Et quand il s'agit de nous plus particulièrement ! Il ferait peur à n'importe qui ! »

- « Mais tu penses qu'il a pu faire peur à Jack au point qu'il… veuille te quitter ? » m'étonnais-je.

Ce n'étais pas du tout le style de Jack d'après moi, mais après tout, Maelys le connaissait mieux…

- « Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. En fait, je crois que je suis un peu perdue » m'avoua-t-elle.

- « C'est normal… » soufflais-je en caressant son épaule doucement « Tu verras que d'ici demain tu y verras plus clair. Jack trouvera un moyen de te voir et tous les deux vous rigolerez ensemble de l'intervention de Papa tu verras… »

Mais pour toute réponse, ma sœur laissa échapper un profond soupir et s'éloigna de moi. Elle se leva de son lit et bras croisés se dirigea vers sa fenêtre dont elle écarta les rideaux. Je savais qu'elle était en train de regarder la maison des Potter, son front collé sur la vitre fraîche de sa fenêtre.

- « J'ai envie de le voir maintenant… » murmura-t-elle.

Je me mis à sourire doucement et me levais à mon tour.

- « A Poudlard » continua-t-elle « On se voyait tous les jours un peu. On ne sortait pas encore ensemble, mais j'aimais déjà ces moments que je passais avec lui. Depuis qu'il s'est déclaré je… j'ai encore plus envie de le voir. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas compatible avec le fait d'avoir une relation cachée, mais j'en ai vraiment envie et ce soir… ce soir encore plus que tous les autres soirs… »

J'étais triste pour elle et m'approchais de sa fenêtre. Elle avait vraiment l'air très perturbée par tout ça.

- « Si tu avais une discussion avec lui au sujet de ce qu'a fait Papa tu serais plus rassurée, tu te sentirais mieux ? » demandais-je.

- « Je pense oui… » me répondit-elle « Mais je sais bien que… »

- « Mae, tu me fais confiance ? » la coupais-je alors.

- « Bien-sûr ! » me répondit-elle.

- « Alors, si je te dis qu'il y a une chance pour que j'arrive à te faire passer la nuit avec Jack, tu en penserais quoi ? »

- « Pardon ! »

Elle avait l'air totalement abasourdie.

- « Tu n'es pas sérieuse là ? » me demanda-t-elle.

- « Si ! »

- « Mais comment… ? »

- « Tu as envie de passer la nuit avec lui ? » insistais-je.

- « Oui » me murmura-t-elle en rougissant violemment.

- « Alors, laisse moi cinq minutes d'accord ? »

Incrédule, elle hocha la tête et je me mis à sourire. Sans plus attendre, j'ouvris sa fenêtre et m'extirpais de sa chambre en faisant des contorsions assez difficile de mon corps pas si souple que ça. Il faisait nuit noire et cela n'aidait en rien mon périple.

- « Lalyh ! » s'écria Mae avec frayeur « Arrête, tu vas te tuer ! »

- « Fais moi confiance et ne fais pas de bruit, parce que si Papa et Maman apprennent ce que je vais faire, là, oui, je vais me faire tuer ! » lui rétorquais-je d'une voix ferme.

Maelys n'osa plus rien dire, mais je sentais sur moi son regard inquiet et effrayé. Doucement, je me plaquais contre le mur, pris une grande inspiration et me concentra fortement sur le jardin de la famille Potter. Je n'étais pas très sûre de moi en transplanant, mais j'arrivais en un seul morceau à destination. Mon cœur cependant, battait un peu plus vite qu'en temps normal. Immédiatement, je me tournais vers ma maison et fit un signe à ma sœur pour lui dire que j'allais bien, elle me répondit et aussitôt je courus faire le tour de la maison.

Une fois sous la fenêtre de la chambre de Harry, je remarquais avec joie qu'elle était ouverte et qu'il y avait de la lumière. Il ne dormait donc pas, ce qui était une chance, car Harry était très difficile à réveiller. Je regardais tout autour de moi et ne mis pas longtemps à trouver l'échelle appuyée contre l'arbre le plus proche. D'un coup de baguette, je la fis se déplacer vers le mur et une fois stabilisée, j'entrepris de la monter.

Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour atteindre la fenêtre de Harry et j'y jetais un coup d'œil. Il était assis sur son lit et en grande conversation avec Jack. Aucun des deux n'avait remarqué ma présence. Il fallut que je frappe contre la vitre ouverte pour qu'ils daignent être surpris de ma présence.

- « Lalyh ? Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » s'exclama Harry en se levant pour m'aider à entrer dans sa chambre.

- « Moins fort, je ne suis pas sensée être là ! » lui annonçais-je en me redressant « Je viens voir Jack. »

- « Moi ? » s'étonna le principal intéressé en se levant à son tour.

- « Oui ! Syrielle vient de nous dire que Papa avait fait sa petite crise de folie tout à l'heure et Maelys a très peur que tu l'ais pris au mot… »

- « Quoi ? Mais enfin, c'est ridicule ! Je… je n'ai pas peur de Sirius ! » s'exclama Jack.

Son ton n'était pas très convainquant, mais je trouvais ça touchant.

- « Quoiqu'il en soit, elle a très envie de te voir » continuais-je.

Je le vis sourire de plaisir et cela m'amusa autant que Harry visiblement qui regardait son frère d'un air amusé.

- « Je me suis dit qu'on pourrais s'arranger pour qu'elle vienne passer la nuit ici » continuais-je « Enfin, si tu veux bien la recueillir… »

- « Bien-sûr ! » répondit Jack avec véhémence.

- « C'est bien ce que je me disais ! » lui répondis-je en souriant « Il faudra juste que vous fassiez attention à ce que personne d'autre que nous ne le sache et que tu la ramènes à la maison avant le réveil de mes parents »

- « Promis ! » m'assura Jack.

- « Ok ! On va allez la chercher alors ! Harry, tu veux bien laisser ta fenêtre ouverte ? »

- « Pas de problème, je vous attends ! » souffla-t-il en souriant.

C'est donc sans plus attendre que Harry m'aida à retourner sur l'échelle. Une fois en bas, Jack me rejoignit. Il ensorcela à son tour l'échelle et ensemble, le plus discrètement possible, nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma maison. Jack semblait vraiment aux anges et j'imaginais que Maelys devait être dans le même état. Au moment où il posa l'échelle contre le mur, j'attrapais son bras de ma main. Il se retourna vers moi et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez du bout des doigts. Un éclat de lune s'y refléta et dans la pénombre, on aurait pu le prendre pour son père.

- « Je voulais juste te dire… Je sais que vous sortez ensemble, mais elle a 16 ans ! Toi tu en as 17, tu es un garçon plein d'hormones et tous ces trucs là et Mae est très jolie alors… S'il te plait, promets-moi que vous ne ferez pas de bêtises ! Vous aurez tout le temps plus tard pour… »

- « Lalyh ! » me coupa-t-il en souriant « Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de parler de ça avec toi, mais je veux que tu saches que tu peux avoir confiance en moi et en Mae…»

- « Ok » soufflais-je, rassurée tout de même.

Parce que si jamais… et que Papa l'apprenait… je préférais ne même pas y penser !

- « Bon, je monte et je te l'envoie ! Bonne soirée et… Jack, elle a vraiment besoin que tu lui dises que Papa ne t'as pas impressionné… »

- « Je le lui dirais ! » me répondit-il.

En souriant, je posais un baiser sur sa joue et me dépêchais de monter à l'échelle. Mais à un moment, il me sembla voir un des rideaux de la fenêtre non loin bouger doucement. Mon cœur manqua un battement et je me figeais sur place. Je pris la peine de bien l'observer, mais tout semblait normal. Mon imagination venait de jouer des tours et j'avais peur que Papa ne nous surprenne… Mais ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une hallucination. Je me dépêchais de poursuivre mon ascension. Mae m'attendait en haut. Un peu inquiète mais souriante.

- « Il t'attend en bas » soufflais-je en me glissant dans sa chambre « Il a promit de te ramener avant le réveil des parents ! »

- « Oh Lalyh ! Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! » murmura-t-elle en me serrant sans ses bras.

- « De rien ! Et maintenant, vas le rejoindre ! »

Elle mit fit son plus beau sourire et à son tour prit l'échelle pour aller rejoindre son amoureux.

- « Mae ! » lui soufflais-je avant qu'elle ne descende « Pas de bêtises, hein ? »

Deux précautions valent mieux qu'une ! Elle me regarda en souriant et chuchota :

- « T'inquiète pas ! Ce n'est pas encore prévu pour le moment »

J'étais maintenant, entièrement rassurée. C'est donc en souriant et sereine que je les regardais se serrer rapidement dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant de récupérer l'échelle et de traverser la rue pour rejoindre la maison des Potter et la chambre de Harry. Je me mis à rire en pensant que ces escapades nocturnes seraient bien plus simples quand Maelys aurait l'âge de transplaner.

En attendant, je me trouvais toute seule dans la chambre de ma sœur. Seule et un peu mélancolique. J'aurais aimé moi aussi avoir un petit ami à rejoindre au cœur de la nuit… Mais pour le moment, je devais me contenter d'aider ma sœur du mieux que je pouvais. Je ne me sentais néanmoins pas l'âme de retourner dans ma propre et chambre et m'allongeais dans le lit de ma sœur où je ne tardais pas à m'endormir.


	9. La colère

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de ma fic !

Bonne lecture à vous tous !

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre neuf : La colère **

Quelque chose de tiède venait de se coller contre moi et cela me réveilla en sursaut. Immédiatement, je me redressais mais je ne reconnaissais plus rien. Par Merlin où étais-je encore allée me fourrer !

- « Lalyh ! Calme toi, ce n'est que moi ! » chuchota alors Maelys à mon oreille.

Je cessais donc de m'agiter dans tous les sens et tâchais de me souvenir de quelque chose. Des images de moi, faisant l'aller-retour entre notre maison et celle des Potter en compagnie de Jack me revint en mémoire et tout devint beaucoup plus clair tout d'un coup. Je reconnus la chambre de Mae, où j'étais restée dormir et par la fenêtre entrouverte, je vis les premières lueurs de l'aube. Jack avait bien tenu sa promesse, Papa et Maman ne se réveilleraient pas avant encore quelques heures.

- « Tu avais encore du temps… » murmurais-je à ma petite sœur qui enlevait ses chaussures, assise sur le rebord de son lit.

- « Je sais, mais Jack et moi, on a préféré être prudent… » me répondit-elle sur le même ton.

J'haussais les épaules. Ma sœur étant allée à Serdaigle, je savais que tout le monde n'aimait pas tester jusqu'où allait les limites de la chance.

- « Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? » demandais-je alors en frottant mes yeux qui avaient bien du mal à rester ouverts.

- « Très bonne » souffla Mae en souriant largement « Merci beaucoup… Ca m'a fait du bien de le voir… »

- « Bah ! De rien ! » ais-je à peine eu le temps de répondre avant de me mettre à bailler.

- « Il est encore tôt » murmura alors Maelys « Tu devrais te rendormir »

J'hochais la tête, mas la perspective de retourner dans ma chambre et de me coucher dans mes draps tout froid alors que je m'étais aménager un petit coin douillet et confortable sur ce lit là n'avait rien de bien réjouissant. Maelys s'en aperçut et elle se mit à rire doucement.

- « Si tu veux bien me laisser un peu de place, tu pourrais rester dormir ici » me proposa-t-elle.

Je ne me le fis pas prier deux fois et en moins de temps qu'il ne lui avait fallut pour formuler sa proposition, nous étions toutes les deux couchées dans son lit et je ne mis que quelques secondes à me rendormir. 

J'avais l'impression de n'avoir fermé les yeux que depuis une petite minute quand la voix d'Amy me tira de mon sommeil.

- « Ben ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites toutes les deux là ? »

Dans un grognement, je me retournais et fixait ma plus jeune sœur d'un air agacé. Amy se trouvait devant le lit, dans son petit pyjama rose et nous regardait Maelys et moi avec ses grands yeux bleus arrondis par la surprise.

- « Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Mae en se redressant.

Elle aussi n'était pas bien réveillée. A nous trois, on formait en définitive une belle brochette de zombies le matin…

- « J'ai fait un cauchemar et j'ai eu peur » murmura alors Amy en escaladant le lit pour venir se blottir entre Maelys et moi. « Alors je voulais te voir pour avoir moins peur mais tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre… alors je suis venue voir Mae… »

- « Pourquoi tu n'es pas allée voir Papa ? » demanda Maelys en caressant doucement les longs cheveux blonds de notre petite sœur.

- « Ben il était pas dans sa chambre et Maman non plus » murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Je la regardais en souriant et pris ma main dans la sienne.

- « Tu as bien fait de venir me voir alors » lui soufflais-je. « Dis moi, c'était quoi ton cauchemar ? »

Amy tourna vers moi ses beaux yeux, visiblement, elle était en pleine réflexion. Après un moment elle haussa les épaules et soupira.

- « Ben avec tout ça, je ne m'en souviens plus ! » murmura-t-elle un peu gênée.

Il y eut un court instant de silence puis je croisais le regard de Maelys et nous nous mîmes à rire. Amy ne tarda pas à nous rejoindre. Et c'est ainsi que toutes les trois, nous commençâmes notre journée en riant dans le lit de Maelys. Cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas été réunies que toutes les trois… Avec le secret de Mae et la fâcheuse tendance d'Amy à ne pas savoir tenir sa langue, nous avions été obligées de la mettre à l'écart. Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, mais cela ne tarderait sans doute pas si nous ne prenions pas plus de temps pour elle… Nous étions en train de nous chamailler gentiment pour obtenir un peu plus de place dans le lit quand, depuis le rez-de-chaussée, la voix de Maman se fit entendre.

- « Vous en faites un bruit, les filles ! »

Elle avait l'air amusé et mes sœurs et moi, nous échangeâmes un sourire.

- « Est-ce que je pourrais moi aussi profiter de vous et de votre bonne humeur ? » continua-t-elle « Vous venez prendre votre petit déjeuner avec votre pauvre Maman ? »

- « On arrive ! »

Nous avions répondus dans un très bel ensemble et cela nous fit rire de plus belle. Toutes les trois, nous quittâmes la chambre de Maelys dans un joyeux brouhaha. Maman nous attendait en bas des escaliers, en souriant largement. Elle nous embrassa une par une avant de nous suivre dans la cuisine où la table du petit déjeuner était déjà dressée. Je fus la première à remarquer qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

- « Où est Papa ? » demandais-je alors que je prenais place à table.

Amy nous avait bien dit qu'il était déjà levé quand elle avait voulu le voir à cause de son cauchemar, mais tout de même.

- « Oh… Il est partit très tôt ce matin » me répondit Maman en me servant un verre de jus de citrouille « Il m'a dit qu'il avait envie de voler un peu au frais et que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas sortit sa moto… »

Elle avait l'air calme et détendue, mais je savais pertinemment qu'elle ne l'était pas. Maman n'aimait pas que Papa parte en moto. Elle avait très peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose et aurait bien aimé que jamais il ne l'achète. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était qu'il parte seul. Quand Papa voulait s'amuser avec sa moto volante, il emmenait presque tout le temps James, Remus ou un des fils Potter avec lui et ils partaient ensemble pour la journée. Quand il était seul, c'était parce qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir ou de se calmer les nerfs et dans ces deux cas, il ne se concentrait plus beaucoup sur sa conduite et il pouvait parfois prendre des risques un peu trop dangereux à mon goût. Maman le savait très bien et me regarda en souriant doucement.

- « Il ne va pas tarder à revenir. Il m'a promit qu'il n'en aurait pas pour longtemps » souffla-t-elle en nous incitant à manger tandis qu'elle s'installait à son tour.

Mais je n'étais pas tranquille. J'avais comme une sorte de mauvais pressentiment. J'avais la sensation que j'allais passer une très mauvaise journée… Elle avait pourtant bien commencée, mais je n'étais pas tranquille. Cela se ressentit sur mon appétit, je ne mangeais presque rien.

Le petit déjeuner allait se terminer quand le bruit pétaradant de la moto de Papa se fit entendre : il venait d'atterrir dans le jardin. Je fus tout de suite soulagée et Maman aussi, vu le sourire heureux qui apparut sur son visage. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant de voir la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir sur lui. Mais au lieu de son habituel sourire joyeux et son regard rieur, nous eûmes droit à un air sévère et un air froid qui nous mit toutes mal à l'aise.

- « Sirius ? » s'étonna Maman « Chéri, il y a un problème ? »

- « J'en ai bien peur » décréta Papa en nous fixant, Maelys, Amy et moi. « Content que vous soyez levées toutes les trois ! Allez dans le salon, il faut que je vous parle à toutes les trois ! »

Le ton qu'il employait ne nous donna pas envie de désobéir une seule seconde et dans un bel ensemble, nous nous levâmes de tables et nous rendîmes dans le salon.

- « Il nous veut quoi Papa ? » souffla Amy à mon oreille.

- « J'en sais rien, mais je n'aime pas ça du tout… » lui avouais-je en prenant place dans le canapé.

Je me trouvais au milieu et bientôt, Maelys et Amy prirent place tout à côté de moi, se calant autant que possible contre mes flancs. Nous étions toutes silencieuses et attendions ce que notre père pouvait bien avoir à nous dire. Il entra d'ailleurs à cet instant dans la pièce, suivit par Maman qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre plus que nous ce qui se passait et je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit là une bonne nouvelle…

- « Mes filles, il faut que je vous parle » annonça Papa en se posant devant nous, la mine sévère et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Je sentis Amy frémir à côté de moi et je ne pouvais pas le lui reprocher. Je n'étais moi-même, pas très rassurée.

- « Sirius, est ce que je peux savoir ce que tu fais ! » demanda alors Maman d'un air grave en se plaçant à côté de lui.

- « Je vais te le dire tout de suite ! » lui répondit Papa sans cesser de nous fixer avec les sourcils froncés. « Je sais que l'une d'entre elle a fait une grosse bêtise… »

Je sentis mon estomac se tordre et mes mains devenir moites. Je n'avais pourtant rien à me reprocher. Mais Maelys et moi avions un secret qui serait bien capable de mettre Papa dans cet état s'il le découvrait. Alors, je pris une grande inspiration pour me calmer un peu et surtout, j'évitais bien soigneusement de croiser le regard de ma sœur…

- « Et il vaudrait mieux pour elle qu'elle se dénonce d'elle-même plutôt que je sois obligé de le faire à sa place ! » termina Papa d'un air menaçant.

Ne rien dire, ne rien laisser voir… Nous n'avions rien fait de mal, nous n'avions rien à craindre. Il fallait juste attendre qu'il se calme… J'espérais fortement que Maelys pense comme moi et je regrettais plus que tout de ne pas avoir appris la Legilimentie lors de mon cursus à Poudlard… En cet instant, cela m'aurait été bien plus utile que l'Etude des Moldus… Je secouais discrètement la tête, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de me laisser distraire ainsi.

- « Alors… j'attends » souffla Papa d'un air mauvais.

- « Sirius, si tu me disais simplement laquelle tu penses coupable et… »

- « Je ne_ pense_ pas qu'elle soit coupable, Océane ! Je le_ sais_ ! »

Son regard dur et froid qu'il n'avait jamais pour nous se posa alors sur moi et je ne pu m'empêcher de frémir.

- « Sirius… »

Maman posa sa main sur le bras de Papa, sans doute dans le but de l'apaiser, mais il s'écarta et continua à nous fixer sans dire un mot. Maman semblait aussi décontenancée que nous et s'installa sans insister dans un fauteuil non loin. Dans le salon, l'atmosphère était lourde, le silence pensant. J'étais de plus en plus mal à l'aise et à côté de moi, Amy tremblait de plus en plus.

- « Alors, jeunes filles… » insista Papa.

- « C'est bon ! Moi je vais le dire ! » souffla alors la petite voix apeurée de Amy « Hier c'est moi qui ait fini le dernier paquet de biscuits et quand tu m'as demandé pourquoi il en restait plus j'ai mentis et j'ai dit que c'était William qui était venu les manger ! »

D'un seul coup, je vis Papa perdre sa contenance et ses bras retomber le long de son corps. Il regarda Amy un moment, les yeux ronds. A côté de moi ma petite sœur se mit à renifler. Un maigre sourire vint alors étirer les lèvres de Papa.

- « Ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais parler, Amy, ma douce… » souffla-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Il s'accroupit et caressa doucement son visage.

- « Mais ce que tu as fait n'était tout de même pas très gentil… »

Amy renifla une nouvelle fois et après avoir croiser le regard de Maman, se leva pour aller s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Papa la regarda s'éloigner avant de se relever et de se tourner vers nous. Moi qui l'espace d'un instant avait cru à une trêve, je fut vite déçue. Son regard était redevenu aussi froid et dur qu'auparavant. Il vint se planter en face de nous.

- « Plus j'attends cet aveu et plus ça m'énerve » nous annonça-t-il dans un murmure.

C'est alors que je sentis Maelys bouger contre moi. Mon estomac se serra. Je su alors qu'elle allait avouer qu'elle sortait avec Jack Potter. Il n'y avait que cela qui pouvait mettre Papa dans une telle rage et nous le savions parfaitement. Mais j'estimais qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise idée ! Mieux valait ne rien dire, après tout, elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Malheureusement, je n'eut pas le temps de me tourner vers elle pour lui faire signe de se taire, qu'elle avait déjà prit la parole.

- « Ecoute Papa » commença-t-elle. « Je sais que c'est moi que… »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car Papa la coupa.

- « Bon, on va arrêter de tourner autour du pot, c'est après Lalyh que j'en ai ! »

Je sursautais violemment. Comment ça avec moi ?! Tous les regards se braquèrent alors sur moi et je me sentis tout d'un coup totalement perdue. Je lançais alors un regard à Maman qui me regardait en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour rendre Papa aussi furieux. Mais une chose était claire, je n'avais strictement rien à me reprocher…

- « Moi ? » soufflais-je, abasourdie, en tournant alors mon visage vers lui.

- « Ne fais pas l'innocente ! » gronda-t-il.

Il était vraiment en colère et instinctivement, je me tassais un peu plus dans le canapé.

- « Je n'ai rien fait du tout » lui répondis-je en essayant de soutenir son regard noir.

- « Rien du tout ! » s'écria-t-il « Je ne savais pas que ma fille était une menteuse ! »

- « Je ne suis pas une menteuse ! » m'exclamais-je, indignée.

- « Ah non ! » cracha Papa d'un air mauvais.

- « Non ! »

Tous les deux nous nous fixâmes un moment en silence. Des étincelles auraient pu jaillir de mes yeux tellement j'étais en colère. Je ne supportais pas que l'on m'accuse à tort et que l'on m'insulte, encore moins quand il s'agissait de mon propre père.

- « Sirius » souffla Maman après quelques secondes « Lalyh n'a pas l'air de comprendre de quoi tu parles et je t'avoue que je suis un peu surprise par la tournure que prennent les choses »

Papa se tourna alors vers elle et la regarda d'un air grave.

- « Tu es sur qu'il est nécessaire que vous vous emportiez autant tous les deux ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'un air grave.

- « Notre fille fait le mur pour aller passer la nuit avec un garçon alors, oui, j'estime que ça mérite que je me mette en colère ! » lui lança-t-elle avec froideur.

- « Elle a quoi… ? » s'exclama Maman en se redressant dans son fauteuil.

- « C'EST FAUX! » m'indignais-je en me levant d'un bond « Je n'ai jamais fait ça ! »

- « Encore une fois Lalyh, je te prierais de ne plus mentir ! » cria Papa qui semblait vraiment furieux.

- « Je ne mens pas ! »

- « Je t'ai VU ! » hurla-t-il.

Son visage était blême et je me doutais que je venais moi aussi de perdre toutes les couleurs de mon visage. Je fronçais les sourcils mais ne prononça pas un mot.

- « HIER SOIR ! J'ai entendu du bruit, j'ai regardé par la fenêtre ! Tu étais sur une échelle qui te menait droit dans les bras de … dans ses bras ! Je suis monté dans ta chambre et tu n'y étais pas ! Tu n'y as pas passé la nuit, je suis allé vérifier TOUTES LES HEURES ! »

En l'espace d'un instant, tout devint clair dans ma tête. Hier soir, je ne m'étais malheureusement pas trompé, quelqu'un m'avais vu monter à l'échelle et ce quelqu'un c'était Papa… Il n'avait pas du me voir assez longtemps pour remarquer que je montais… Et je n'avais effectivement pas dormit dans mon lit, mais dans celui de Mae… Je m'étais mise dans se beaux draps…

- « Alors maintenant, viens me dire que tu n'as rien à te reprocher ! » hurla-t-il encore plus fort.

- « Effectivement ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Je n'ai pas fait le mur ! J'ai dormi dans la chambre de Mae cette nuit ! » lui répondis-je.

- « N'essaye pas de m'avoir avec des excuses bidons ! » grogna Papa.

- « Non, c'est vrai ! Elle était là-bas ce matin… » lança alors Amy de sa petite voix encore un peu apeurée.

- « Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'intervenir Amy ! » s'écria Papa.

- « Et pourtant c'est vrai ! J'étais à la maison cette nuit ! » hurlais-je à mon tour.

Il me fixa d'un air mauvais.

- « Ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne te reproche rien… » me lança-t-il.

- « Alors dis moi une bonne fois pour toute ce que j'ai fait, qu'on n'en parle plus ! » lui rétorquais-je d'un air mauvais.

Jamais de ma vie je n'avais été aussi en colère contre lui. Il me crachait ses reproches à la figure alors que je n'avais rien fait, pire que cela même, alors que je couvrais quelqu'un d'autre. Mais jamais je ne céderais, Maelys qui tremblait pourtant à mes côtés n'avait pas de soucis à savoir.

- « Ce que je te reproche ! » lança alors Papa d'un air mauvais « Ce que je te reproche Lalyh, c'est de te conduire comme une… comme une… »

- « Comme une quoi ? » demandais-je d'un air de défi

- « D'une façon dont je ne veux pas voir agir mes filles ! » lâcha-t-il enfin.

- « Explique moi ça ! »

- « Tu veux vraiment que je te le dise ? »

- « Oh oui ! »

- « Tu sais comment on appelle une fille qui sort à tout bout de champ avec des garçons ? Une fille qui passe plus de temps à flirter qu'à autre chose ? Une fille qui fait des pieds et des mains pour passer le plus de temps possible pour faire des choses que je ne veux même pas imaginer ? » me demanda-t-il d'un air mauvais.

- « Sirius ! » gronda Maman en se levant d'un bond.

Une gifle de sa part aurait eu le même effet sur moi. Il venait de me traiter de fille facile… Mon propre père. Et rien qu'à voir ses yeux qui brillaient de rage, je savais qu'il le pensait.

- « Comment… Comment tu peux penser ça ? » lui demandais-je les larmes aux yeux.

- « Parce que c'est ainsi que tu te comportes ! »

- « Je n'ai… jamais rien fait que… »

Je n'arrivais même pas à parler tellement j'étais choquée et en colère contre lui.

- « Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça et que tu avais confiance en moi » soufflais-je alors.

- « J'avais confiance en toi avant que tu ne t'amuses à faire ce genre de chose ! Depuis que tu sors avec lui en cachette et ne me dis pas que c'est faux ! » s'écria-t-il.

- « Et avec qui je suis sensée sortir en cachette et me compromettre comme une fille facile ? » criais-je à mon tour.

- « Harry ! » hurla Papa.

Sa déclaration fut suivit d'un silence très lourd qui dura quelques secondes avant que je ne murmure avec stupeur :

- « Harry ? Mais tu délires ! »

- « Absolument pas ! Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je n'ai pas compris votre petit manège ! Ca dure depuis le début de l'été ! » tonna-t-il.

- « Ma parole, tu perds la tête ! »

- « Ah oui ?! Tu crois que je suis assez idiot pour ne pas remarquer vos sourires en coin, vos regards complices et tout ce temps que tu passes avec lui ? »

- « J'ai toujours passé du temps avec lui ! » lui rétorquais, excédée.

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Depuis que j'étais toute petite, j'étais proche de Harry ! Papa et James s'étaient toujours beaucoup amusé de notre amitié et voilà que maintenant, il me la reprochait ! Pire, il m'attribuait une relation qui n'existait pas. Je n'étais pas, je n'avais jamais été et je ne serais jamais amoureuse de Harry et par Merlin, je n'étais pas assez folle pour sortir avec lui.

- « Mais cette fois c'est différent ! Je le sais ! Il se passe quelque chose dans cette maison ! Depuis le début de l'été, je sens que l'on me cache quelque chose et maintenant j'ai enfin compris ! Je t'ai vu à cette échelle cette nuit ! j'ai vu Harry t'attendre en bas ! Alors, Lalyh, ne me mens plus maintenant ! » gronda Papa.

Incapable de lui répondre je me contentais de le fusiller du regard. L'atmosphère entre nous deux était devenue électrique. Ce fut Maman qui intervint la première.

- « Sirius… Tu ne penses pas que tu tires peut être des conclusions un peu hâtive ? » demanda-t-elle à Papa d'une voix douce « Après tout, tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu… »

- « Je les ai VU, Océane ! » lui rétorqua-t-il.

- « Voyons chéri, c'est ridicule… Tu sais bien que Harry sort avec la petite Weasley. Il n'est pas amoureux de Lalyh… »

- « On n'a pas besoin d'être amoureux pour faire certaines choses et puisque je dois parler de lui, je dois dire que Harry me déçoit énormément et que j'ai bien l'intention par la suite d'aller lui dire ma manière de penser ! » lâcha-t-il d'un air menaçant.

Cette fois, s'en fut trop pour moi. Papa allait vraiment trop loin avec ses déductions idiotes et ses menaces ridicules. J'explosais donc de colère, des larmes de rages coulant le long de mes joues.

- « Non mais tu entends les bêtises que tu racontes ! » hurlais-je « Tu connais Harry, tu crois que c'est son genre ? Et puis moi, je suis ta propre fille et tu me considères comme une moins que rien ! Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, Papa ! Rien ! Je ne sors pas avec Harry et je ne suis pas comme tu as l'air de le penser ! Jamais j'aurais cru que tu puisses penser de telles horreurs de moi ! »

- « Ne me parles pas sur ce ton ! »

- « Je te déteste quand tu es comme ça ! »

Il me fixa un moment, vraiment menaçant et l'espace d'un instant, je cru qu'il allait me gifler au lieu de ça, il me lança son regard le plus froid.

- « Retires immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire ! »

- « Non ! »

- « Lalyh ! »

- « Pas tant que tu me prendras pour une menteuse ! » hurlais-je. « En attendant je préfère partir et ne plus te voir ! »

- « Je te défends de quitter cette maison ! » hurla Papa

- « Je vois mal comment tu pourrais m'en empêcher ! » lui rétorquais-je en traversant le salon à grands pas.

- « Très bien ! » s'écria-t-il au moment où je posais ma main sur la poignée de la porte « Alors si ce n'est pas toi qui me cache quelque chose, qui est-ce ! »

Je me figeais un moment et lui répondit d'une voix bien ferme malgré mes pleurs.

- « Ne comptes pas sur moi pour te le dire ! »

Et je quittais la maison en faisant claquer la porte. Là, je me mis à courir en face et j'entrais en trombe dans la maison des Potter. Je me rendis dans le salon où Lily était en train de lire. En m'entendant arriver, elle leva la tête vers moi et fronça les sourcils en voyant mon visage couvert de larmes.

- « Lalyh ? Par Merlin, que se passe-t-il ? » s'exclama-t-elle en se levant.

- « C'est Papa… » murmurais-je « Il… Je sais pas ce qui lui a prit, il a piqué une crise et… Il m'a dit des choses horribles ! »

Ma marraine se leva et vint me prendre dans ses bras.

- « Et si tu me racontais tout depuis le début ? » me proposa-t-elle en me faisant asseoir sur le canapé.

J'entrepris alors de lui raconter ce qui c'était passé chez nous. La réunion de Papa, ses soupçons, sa colère et son obstination à croire que je sortait en cachette avec Harry. Syrielle, Harry, James et Jack qui étaient arrivés entre temps, alertés par mes pleurs m'écoutèrent aussi en silence avant de donner leur avis. Tous estimaient que Papa avait été trop loin. James venait de me promettre qu'il allait avoir une discussion avec Papa quand la porte de la maison s'ouvrit et Maelys, en larmes elle aussi entra dans le salon.

- « Oh Lalyh ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant vers moi « Je pouvais pas le laisser penser ça de toi ! Je lui ai tout dit ! »

- « Tu n'as pas fait ça ! » m'exclamais-je

- « Si ! Tu sais, quand tu es partie, ça a été encore pire ! Il était en colère contre toi et contre lui aussi ! Il a dit qu'il allait nous punir toutes les trois si on ne lui expliquait pas ce qui se passe… Ecoute, c'est plus simple maintenant qu'il sait… » m'expliqua-t-elle tandis que derrière elle Jack devenait blême.

- « Qu'il sache quoi ? » demanda alors James d'un air grave « Je veux bien aller discuter avec Sirius, les filles. Mais il faut tout me dire »

C'est alors que Maelys leur avoua qu'elle sortait avec Jack. Lily nous souffla qu'elle s'en doutait un peu, mais qu'elle ne pensait pas que cela durait depuis aussi longtemps. Quand James et elle nous demandèrent pourquoi nous avions voulu gardé le secret, je leur expliquais que nous avions eu peur de la réaction que pourrait avoir Papa.

- « Et quand on voit ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui, je me dis qu'on a eu raison ! » grognais-je d'un air rageur en essuyant les dernières larmes de mes joues.

Maintenant, j'étais très en colère contre Papa. Je lui en voulait pour toutes ses choses qu'il m'avait dites.

- « Il a eu une réaction un peu trop emportée… » souffla Lily

- « Un peu trop emportée ? » s'exclama Mae « Quand il a appris pour Jack et moi, il a juré sur Merlin qu'il allait s'arranger pour nous faire rompre ! Je suis consignée dans ma chambre pour les trois prochaines semaines ! »

Elle aussi semblait très en colère.

- « Quoi ?! » s'indigna Jack « Mais c'est injuste ! On ne fait rien de mal ! »

- « C'est pour ça que je suis partie moi aussi ! Il voulait m'interdire de quitter la maison ! Il a totalement perdu la tête ! » continua-t-elle.

James se leva et soupira.

- « Sacré Patmol ! Il aurait mieux fait d'avoir des fils, tiens ! »

Mais, ni Maelys, ni moi, n'étions d'humeur à rire. A cet instant, la porte d'entrée de la maison des Potter s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et Amy entra en pleurant elle aussi.

- « Papa et Maman y font rien que de se crier dessus ! » chouina-t-elle en allant se glisser tout près de Syrielle qui la prit dans ses bras.

- « Les trois filles Black en pleurs dans mon salon ! J'ai connu des jours meilleurs ! » souffla James en se levant d'un air décidé. « Il est temps que j'intervienne avant qu'Océane ne vienne elle aussi inonder notre tapis ! »

Puis, il quitta son salon sans rien ajouter. Nous étions tous silencieux et grave. Au bout d'un moment, Jack se leva et vint prendre Maelys dans ses bras sous le regard attendrie de Lily. Syrielle vint s'installer près de moi et me pris la main. Je soupirais violemment.

- « Tout va s'arranger » murmura Lily en caressant doucement les cheveux d'Amy qui était venue se blottir près d'elle.

- « J'ai pas envie de lui pardonner ce qu'il m'a dit ! » grognais-je.

Tout cela me restait en travers de la gorge.

- « Ne dis pas de bêtises, Lalyh » me souffla Lily « Bien sur que tu lui pardonneras. Tu connais ton père, il est beaucoup trop excessif quand il s'agit de ceux qu'il aime et crois moi, ils vous aime, votre mère et vous plus que tout au monde… »

- « Il a dépassé les bornes ! » rétorquais-je.

- « Je sais. » me répondit-elle en souriant doucement « Mais je sais qu'il est aussi malheureux que vous en ce moment… »

J'haussais les épaules d'un air sceptique et gardais le silence. Peu de temps après, Maman arriva à son tour chez les Potter. Elle avait les traits tirés et son air grave qui lui donnait un air si triste. Nous allâmes toutes les trois, Maelys, Amy et moi nous blottir contre elle et elle nous serra aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

- « Mes chéries… » souffla-t-elle « Je suis désolée… Je n'ai rien vu venir, sinon j'aurais essayé de calmer le jeu… »

Puis elle soupira et vint prendre place dans le canapé. La discussion tourna beaucoup autour de Maelys et Jack qui se tenaient l'un près de l'autre, main dans la main… Ils furent tous les deux soulagés de savoir que Maman refusait que Maelys soit punie et qu'ils pourraient se voir quand ils le voudraient, à condition de ne plus faire le mur. Jack promit alors qu'il viendrait toujours voir ma sœur à des heures décentes ce qui amusa beaucoup Maman. Peu à peu, l'atmosphère se détendit. Mais je restais sur les nerfs. Ce que m'avait dit Papa me restait en travers de la gorge et ses accusations me revenaient sans cesse en mémoire. J'avais le sentiment que cela faisait bien longtemps que Papa redoutait qu'une de ses filles ne fréquente un garçon et qu'il avait déversé toutes ses craintes et toute sa colère sur moi aujourd'hui. Je lui en voulais beaucoup pour ça.

Peu à peu, les membres de la famille Potter vaquèrent à leurs occupations. Je restais finalement seule avec Maman et Lily dans le salon. James n'était pas revenu et Papa ne semblait pas décider à venir nous retrouver.

- « Lalyh… » souffla Maman au bout d'un moment « Comment tu te sens ? »

Pour toute réponse, je me contentais d'hausser les épaules. Maman soupira.

- « Chérie, je sais que ton père a été odieux avec toi. Vous avez tous les deux besoins de parler de tout ce qui vient de se passer »

- « Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler ! » répondis-je avec force « Pas après ce qu'il m'a dit ! »

- « Lalyh… Tu connais ton père ! Il démarre toujours au quart de tour, il est très impulsif et fonce dans le tas sans prendre le temps de réfléchir. Il y aurait pensé un peu plus, il aurait trouvé un moyen de te parler de ses craintes tranquillement plutôt que de te dire ces choses qu'il ne pensait pas. »

- « Qu'il ne pensait pas ! » m'indignais-je

- « Bien sur qu'il ne les pensait pas ! » me répondit Maman en me prenant la main « Tu l'aurais vu quand nous sommes restés tous les deux… Il était dévasté et s'en voulait beaucoup, mais le mal était fait… »

- « Oui, le mal est fait ! » grognais-je

- « Lalyh… » soupira Maman d'un air amusé.

Elle caressa doucement mes cheveux en me regardant avec un mélange de tristesse et de tendresse.

- « Tu lui ressembles tellement… Tu as hérité de son sale caractère et de son entêtement, mais tu es aussi incapable que lui d'en vouloir longtemps à ceux que tu aime. Mon ange, je sais que ce que t'as dit Papa t'a fait de la peine, mais lui aussi est malheureux et moi je ne veux qu'une seule chose : que vous vous parliez et que vous arrangiez les choses »

- « Pas maintenant » grognais-je « Je ne veux pas le voir ! Je suis trop énervée »

Maman soupira une nouvelle fois et s'éloigna un peu.

- « C'est comme tu veux chérie, mais si ça doit te rendre malheureuse, n'attends pas trop. Lui aussi n'est pas heureux en ce moment »

Puis elle posa un baiser sur mon front et se leva, imitée par Lily. Toutes les deux prirent la direction du jardin où elles s'installèrent pour discuter entre elles. Je restais seule dans le salon, les jambes repliées contre mon torse. J'étais triste et je détestais ça.


	10. Et finalement

Bonsoir à tous !

Voilà donc le dernier chapitre de ma petite fic sur les filles Black.

J'espère que cette fin vous plaira !

Bonne lecture.

Ayla

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapitre dix : Et finalement…**

La journée passa très lentement, trop lentement même à mon goût. James était revenu chez lui deux heures après en être parti. Il n'avait pas trouvé Papa qui avait disparut de la maison, sa moto aussi. Cela avait beaucoup inquiété Maman, moi j'étais bien trop en colère pour me soucier de cela. Finalement, Maman, Maelys, Amy et moi rentrâmes à la maison en fin d'après midi sans que Papa ne soit revenu. J'étais allée m'enfermer dans ma chambre et je m'étais allongée sur mon lit. Beaucoup de choses se bousculaient dans ma tête et je n'aimais pas tellement ça. Je n'arrivais pas à me changer les idées et je n'étais pas d'humeur à parler. Je refusais donc toutes conversations et bientôt, on me laissa tranquille.

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs minutes quand j'entendis le moteur pétaradant de la moto de Papa. Il venait d'atterrir dans le jardin. Je me levais d'un bond de mon lit et me précipitais à ma fenêtre juste à temps pour voir mon père descendre de son engin et enlever son casque. La baie vitrée de la salle à manger s'ouvrit alors et Maman courut à sa rencontre. L'espace d'un instant, je crus qu'elle allait le gifler, mais finalement, sa main retomba, ses épaules aussi. Elle lui posa une question à laquelle il répondit d'un simple hochement de tête et Maman repartit dans la maison. Papa, lui resta dans le jardin, s'occupant de son engin volant.

Il ne me fallut attendre que quelques minutes pour voir James arriver dans notre jardin. Papa ne fut pas surpris de le voir, ce qui ne m'étonna pas, moi non plus. Dès que quelque chose n'allait pas, les Maraudeurs se serraient les coudes. Je supposais que c'était pour ne pas importuner Remus qui avait mieux à faire avec la naissance de Prunille que personne ne l'avait encore mis au courant de ce qui venait de se passer chez nous. Mais cela ne durerait pas, et Remus rappliquerait à la maison dans les jours à venir, j'en aurais mis ma main au feu.

Je restais un moment devant ma fenêtre, le regard dans le vide. Il était temps pour moi de voir les choses en face. Certes, je n'avais pas envie de voir mon père pour le moment, mais j'avais très envie de savoir ce que James et lui allaient bien pouvoir se dire.

Parce que je savais qu'ils parleraient de moi et que j'étais bien trop curieuse pour rester là sans réagir. Je luttais un bon moment avec moi-même avant de prendre la décision de quitter ma chambre. Je savais qu'espionner n'était pas ce qui allait m'aider à retrouver de bonnes relations avec mon père, mais je savais aussi que ne pas savoir ce qui allait être dit me rendrait folle et que je n'arriverais jamais a trouver le sommeil.

Je pris donc une grande inspiration avant de passer la porte de ma chambre. La maison était plongée dans le noir, tout le monde étaient endormis, ou du moins, semblaient l'être. J'essayais d'être la plus silencieuse possible pour ne pas me faire prendre. Malheureusement, la discrétion n'avait jamais été le trait le plus marquant de mon caractère. Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse dans ma poitrine tandis que j'avais l'impression que chacune de mes expirations pouvaient être entendue à des kilomètres à la ronde. Lorsque j'entamais la descente des escaliers et de ses marches grinçantes, ce fut encore pire. Une fois arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, je me demandais comment est-ce que Maman avait pu ne pas m'entendre descendre. Je me faisais des films, sans doute, mais le fait de savoir que j'allais faire quelque chose qu'elle n'appréciait pas ne m'aidais pas a rester rationnelle.

Pourtant, je parvins sans encombre et sans me faire remarquer à approcher la baie vitrée de notre salon. Par chance, elle était entrouverte. Doucement, je me glissais à l'extérieur. Des bruits de voix étouffées se firent entendre. Je reconnus sans peine celle de Papa et celle de James. Ils devaient se trouver près du flanc gauche de la maison. Je m'en approchais le plus discrètement possible et me glissais contre un coin de mur. Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, ils ne pouvaient pas me voir, mais je les entendais à merveille. Assise sur le sol, je ramenais mes genoux contre ma poitrine et fermis les yeux pour mieux me concentrer sur la conversation.

- « … une belle peur, en tout cas. Je t'ai cherché partout ! » lança James.

- « Je m'étais douté que tu voudrais me retrouver alors j'ai évité tous les endroits où on a l'habitude d'aller quand on va mal » répondit Papa.

- « Et finalement, tu étais où ? » demanda James.

- « J'ai été faire un tour du côté de chez les parents d'Océane, il y a un petit bois par là… »

Instinctivement, j'hochais la tête. Je connaissais l'endroit pour m'y être souvent réfugiée avec Maelys et Amy quand les déjeuners chez Grand-Père et Grand-Mère devenaient vraiment trop longs…

- « Océane sait que tu es rentrée ? » demanda alors James.

- « Oui » souffla Papa « Elle est venue me demander si je m'étais calmé, parce que si ce n'était pas le cas, ce n'était pas la peine que je pense dormir ailleurs que sur le canapé ! »

James se mit à rire doucement et moi-même je me surpris à sourire. Papa parlait d'une voix presque timide que je ne lui connaissais pas. Il devait vraiment ne pas se sentir bien.

- « Je me suis conduit comme un bel imbécile, pas vrai ? » demanda alors Papa après un moment.

- « Et bien, en toute honnêteté et malgré le fait que tu sois mon meilleur ami, je vais être obligé de te répondre oui » répondit James d'une voix tranquille « Mais, on le savait déjà. Ce qui nous a tous surpris, c'est la violence et la soudaineté de ta crise de folie ! Par Merlin Sirius, qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ! »

- « Les filles ont dû te raconter » souffla Papa

- « Oui, mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi ! » lui répondit James.

- « Oh… Je suis un père, ce sont mes filles, je…»

- « Je t'arrête tout de suite, Sirius ! Moi aussi j'ai une fille, et pourtant jamais il ne me serait venu à l'esprit d'accuser Syrielle ainsi et de lui dire tout ce que tu as pu dire aux tiennes ! » le coupa James. « Et ne me dis pas que ça n'a rien à voir ! »

Papa soupira.

- « Elles m'en veulent ? » demanda-t-il alors.

- « Oui » répondit James « Mais je pense que tu n'auras que des excuses à faire à Mae pour qu'elle te pardonne. Pour Lalyh en revanche, ça risque d'être une autre paire de manche. Elle t'en veut beaucoup, elle est très en colère contre toi et comme elle est aussi butée que tu peux l'être… »

Papa grogna cette fois ci. Mais son grognement ressemblait plus à une plainte qu'autre chose.

- « Je suis son père tout de même ! Elle ne devrait pas avoir le droit de me faire la tête ! »

- « Et tu n'aurais pas dû te montrer aussi odieux avec elle ! » lui rétorqua James.

- « Je croyais qu'elle sortait en cachette avec Harry ! » lui lança alors Papa « Je pensais qu'elle sortait la nuit faire je ne sais trop quoi avec un type qui en fréquentait déjà une autre ! Tu crois que je pouvais laisser passer ça ! »

- « Tu aurais mieux fait d'en parler avec elle plutôt que de l'agresser ! Et à tout hasard, je te rappelle que le « type » en question est mon fils et ton filleul ! »

- « Ca n'a rien à voir ! » grogna Papa, un peu agacé.

- « Peut être, mais si tu avais pris le temps de réfléchir, tu aurais su que ce n'était ni le genre de ta fille, ni le genre de mon fils de faire ce genre de choses ! »

- « Oui, bon d'accord je n'ai pas réfléchi ! Mais depuis le début de l'été ils passent leur temps ensemble ! Ca a commencé depuis cette maudite promenade en moto… »

Papa s'arrêta un moment et soupira.

- « James, j'ai tellement peur qu'on leur fasse du mal… »

- « Et tu crois que mes fils pourraient leur en faire ? » demanda James

- « Je n'ai pas dit ça ! »

- « Tu as piqué une colère noire quand tu as appris pour Mae et Jack et tu t'es emportée contre Lalyh parce que tu pensais qu'elle fréquentait Harry… Alors excuse-moi pour les conclusions que j'en tire ! » murmura James « Mes fils ne seraient pas assez bien pour tes filles ? »

- « Tu sais bien qu'il ne s'agit absolument pas de ça ! Ca n'a rien à voir avec Harry ou Jack ! Ca serait n'importe quel garçon ce serait pareil ! Ce sont mes princesses, James ! »

- « Je sais bien tout ça. Mais tes filles ont grandit et il est, maintenant, largement temps que tu t'en rendes compte ! »

- « Je sais… » grogna Papa « Je sais, mais c'est dur ! »

- « Oui » souffla alors James dans un soupir.

Il y eut un moment de silence, mais je continuais à garder les yeux fermés. Mon cœur battait vite et j'avais un peu froid, mais pour rien au monde je n'aurais quitté ma place. Il y avait dans la voix de Papa quelque chose de tellement triste que, malgré toute la colère que j'éprouvais à son encontre, me rendait un peu malheureuse pour lui.

- « Tu sais » commença James après un moment « Je comprends tout à fait ce que tu as ressenti quand tu as appris pour Mae et Jack, ou même quand tu as cru que Harry et Lalyh se voyaient. Quand Syrielle m'a annoncé qu'elle était amoureuse de ce Greg, je te jure que j'ai eu envie de le tuer de mes propres mains. »

Papa laissa échapper un petit rire.

- « Mais, tu sais, elle avait les yeux qui brillaient et elle ressemblait tellement à sa mère. J'adorais quand Lily me regardait comme ça, j'adore toujours ça d'ailleurs. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire ! Mon petit trésor a grandi et je suis bien obligé de la partager avec l'_autre_… »

- « Il n'est pas bien ce Greg ? » demanda alors Papa.

- « Si ! C'est bien ça qui m'énerve ! Jack le connaît un peu, il dit que c'est un garçon très bien, très gentil, bon élève et gna gna gna ! Je n'ai aucune raison de dire à Syrielle de se méfier de lui, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est une torture ! Je n'ai objectivement aucune raison de le détester. Alors je fais avec ! »

- « Mouais… Tout comme je serais obligé de faire avec quand Maelys et Jack iront se bécoter dans un coin sombre » grogna Papa.

- « J'en ai bien peur » répondit James d'un air amusé.

- « N'empêche que tu n'as qu'une fille qui te fais subir ça ! Moi j'en ai trois et ce n'est que le début ! »

- « C'est ta punition » souffla alors James.

- « Ma quoi ? » demanda Papa d'un air étonné.

- « Ta punition » répéta James « Pour t'être comporté comme un play-boy sans cervelle pendant des années, tu n'as eu que de jolies et charmantes filles pour lesquelles tu vas trembler dès qu'un garçon sera dans les parages ! »

Il se mit alors à rire et je me mis à sourire. Papa, lui semblait bien moins amusé.

- « Je ne trouve pas ça drôle ! » râla-t-il.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, Sirius ! Tes filles ont aussi héritées du caractère de leur mère, elles ne se feront pas avoir par un beau parleur »

- « Que Merlin t'entende ! » supplia Papa.

Une nouvelle fois, le silence retomba dans le jardin. Seul le bruissement des feuilles sous la brise fraîche de la nuit se faisait entendre. J'ouvris enfin les yeux.

- « J'ai beaucoup de chose à me faire pardonner » murmura Papa « Je sens que demain sera une journée difficile »

- « Il faut bien que tu passes par là » lui répondit James et j'entendis le bruit de sa main tapotant son épaule. « Et pour que tu sois en pleine forme, je te conseille d'aller te coucher. La journée a été longue pour tout le monde. »

- « Mouais » souffla Papa

Je les entendis arriver et réalisa alors que j'avais tout intérêt à déguerpir le plus rapidement et le plus silencieusement possible. Malheureusement, en me relevant trop précipitamment, mon dos frotta sur le mur en crépi et je te m'égratignais une bonne partie de mon épaule. Les larmes me montèrent rapidement aux yeux et je ne pu retenir un cri.

- « Qui est là ? » demanda alors Papa en se précipitant dans ma direction « Lumos »

Lorsqu'il me vit, il laissa tomber son bras en fronça les sourcils. Je baissais les yeux tout en grimaçant de douleur.

- « Et bien, on dirait que le temps des explications est survenu plus tôt que nous ne l'aurions cru » souffla alors James.

Je l'entendis, plus que je ne le vis marcher vers moi et tapoter doucement le haut de ma tête. Puis, il s'éloigna dans la nuit et bientôt je ne perçus plus le bruit de ses pas sur l'herbe. Je n'osais toujours pas regarder Papa.

- « Tu t'es fait mal ? » me demanda-t-il après un moment.

- « Oui, mon épaule… » soufflais-je.

- « Laisse moi regarder. »

Il s'approcha doucement de moi et éclaira mon épaule endolorie à l'aide de sa baguette.

- « Ce n'est rien, mais ça fait plutôt mal » me lança-t-il après avoir examiné ma peau qui partait en lambeaux.

Il lança alors un sort qui apaisa immédiatement les horribles picotis qui me brûlaient. Il glissa ensuite doucement sa main sur mon épaule et se rapprocha de moi pour poser un baiser à l'arrière de ma tête. Aussitôt, je fermais les yeux.

- « Je sais que tu vas trouver ça trop facile, mais je veux te dire que je suis vraiment désolé de tout ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui » murmura-t-il alors.

- « Tu as raison, je trouve ça trop facile » grognais-je en m'éloignant de lui.

Je fis quelques pas avant de m'arrêter et de me retourner vers lui.

- « Tu as été méchant, blessant et insultant ! » lui lançais-je avec humeur.

- « Je sais » soupira-t-il « Je me suis conduit comme le pire des imbéciles et je sais que j'ai fait du mal. Je suis vraiment malheureux de tout ça »

- « Tu n'es pas le seul ! » grognais-je.

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête et fit lentement les quelques pas qui le séparait de moi.

- « Lalyh, mon cœur, si j'ai réagi aussi durement c'est parce que j'ai peur » souffla-t-il en caressant un peu mes cheveux. « On va s'asseoir ? »

Il désigna de la tête un coin de notre jardin légèrement en pente. J'haussais les épaules et partais dans la direction qu'il indiquait. Nous nous installâmes tous les deux sur l'herbe. Tandis que Papa me regardait avec intensité, je me concentrais au maximum sur un petit cailloux devant moi.

- « Tu sais Lalyh, je n'ai jamais aimé personne aussi fort que toi, ta mère et tes sœurs. Vous êtes tout pour moi et j'essaye de faire tout pour que vous soyez heureuses. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, ou plutôt, pas voulu prévoir, c'est qu'un jour, vous seriez assez grandes pour prendre soin de vous toutes seules »

Sa vois était calme et pas plus élevé qu'un murmure. J'avais très envie de voir quelle expression il avait, mais je me retint, me forçant à fixer cet insignifiant et inintéressant petit cailloux.

- « J'ai été un garçon de 18 ans, et je ne suis pas fier de celui que j'étais à l'époque. Je n'étais pas tout à fait un garçon à qui les filles pouvaient faire confiance » continua-t-il.

- « Ca je sais » soufflais-je.

Quand Maman se disputait très fort avec Papa, elle laissait souvent sous entendre ce genre de choses. Et puis, il y avait aussi les anecdotes que racontaient James et Remus…

- « J'ai changé grâce à ta mère… » souffla-t-il après un petit temps de silence « Mais si elle n'avait pas été amoureuse de moi, je pense que je ne serais pas devenu quelqu'un de très bien… »

Je gardais le silence, mais hochais la tête. J'avais du mal à imaginer ce qu'aurait pu être mon père sans ma mère. Pour moi, ils avaient toujours été ensemble, je ne parvenais pas à me les imaginer l'un sans l'autre…

- « Bref, tout ça pour te dire que, étant ce que j'ai été, je crains plus que tout que vous tombiez sur des types comme moi » lâcha-t-il « Je ne veux pas que vous vous attachiez à des garçons qui n'en ont en définitive rien à faire de vous et qui vous laisseront tombé quand ils auront eu ce qu'ils voulaient. Des types qui vous feraient souffrir ! »

- « Papa, pourquoi est-ce que tu penses qu'on tombera sur des types comme ça ? » lui répondis-je alors en me tournant vers lui « Fais nous un peu confiance ! On sait quand même reconnaître les personnes à éviter ! »

- « J'ai bien peur que tu sous estime le pouvoir de persuasion des garçons qui veulent mettre une fille dans leurs lits ! » soupira Papa en me fixant d'un air grave.

Je me contentais de le regarder, il me sourit alors d'un air triste.

- « Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour être sur qu'un salaud ne vous brisera pas le cœur, à tes sœurs et toi. »

- « Je sais bien, mais tu t'y prends mal ! » grognais-je.

- « Je me suis emballé trop vite et crois bien que je le regrette maintenant »

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- « Tout de même Papa !_ Harry_ ! »

Pour toute réponse, il poussa un grognement mi amusé, mi agacé et shoota dans un petit cailloux non loin de lui.

- « Je me suis laissé aveugler par mes peurs ! Si j'en avais parlé à ta mère avant, elle aurait pu me montrer que je faisais fausse route, mais… Je n'avais pas envie de parler de ça avec elle »

Il y eut un petit instant de silence, j'en profitais pour lever les yeux au ciel et regarder les étoiles scintiller au dessus de nous. Je ne mis que quelques secondes à repérer la plus brillante d'entre elle. La première chose que Papa m'avait appris en regardant le ciel, était de retrouvé son étoile, Sirius, qui était soit disant sa propriété. Petite, j'avais vraiment cru qu'on avait appelé cette étoile comme lui parce qu'il l'avait acheté ! Il m'avait dit qu'il me l'offrait et que je pouvais la regarder tant que je voulais, et qu'en la regardant ça me ferait toujours pensé à lui. Je soupirais avant de me retourner vers Papa.

- « Je t'aime Lalyh » souffla-t-il.

- « Je sais » murmurais-je

- « Et je ne veux pas que tu sois fâché contre moi ! Je ne pensais aucune des chose que je t'ai dite ! Je sais que tu es une jeune fille très bien, et que tu sais prendre les bonnes décisions. Tu es suffisamment grande pour faire tes propres choix, mais je serais toujours ton père et je serais toujours inquiet qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de mal ! »

- « Tu ne pourras pas toujours nous protéger Papa ! » murmurais-je à mon tour « Moi ce que je voudrais, c'est que tu me fasses confiance et même si tu n'es pas d'accord ! Et si je me plante ou si un garçon me rend malheureuse, je veux juste être sure que tu seras là pour me consoler… Et éventuellement aller casser la figure de ce pauvre type ! »

Papa se mit à rire doucement et se rapprocha de moi.

- « Je te promets de faire des efforts et d'essayer de ne plus me montrer si possessif envers tes sœurs et toi ! Mais vous resterez toujours mes petites princesses » souffla-t-il

- « Je sais bien ! » murmurais-je en souriant doucement.

Nous restâmes encore un petit moment à regarder les étoiles avant d'aller nous coucher. Je me sentais bien mieux. Le lendemain, Papa fit ses excuses à tout le monde et nous tachâmes tous d'oublier cette affaire. Malheureusement, j'avais continuellement ce petit pincement au cœur qui me disais de me méfier que tout cela serait bien trop beau pour durer. Il en résultait une certaine gêne qui se ressentait dans mes relations avec Papa. Nous n'étions plus fâchés, mais ce n'était pas redevenu comme avant. Il le sentait lui aussi. Nous passions beaucoup moins de temps ensemble et nous étions moins complices. Comme si cette histoire avait brisé quelque chose et cela me rendait triste.

Ma tristesse et ma gêne s'accentuèrent encore plus au fur et à mesure que la date de mon embauche à Jasire approchait. L'idée de passer mes jours enfermée dans un bureau avec Papa continuellement sur le dos me terrifiait maintenant. Les quelques jours précédant mon premier jour, j'étais d'une humeur tellement massacrante que personne n'osait plus trop me parler.

La veille, se fut pire que tout et je montais m'enfermer dans ma chambre de bonne heure, après avoir réussit à faire pleurer Amy pour des broutilles. Tandis que je démêlais mes cheveux d'un geste rageur, on frappa quelques coups à ma porte.

- « C'est ouvert ! » lançais-je en me retournant pour voir qui avait eu le courage de monter.

Maman entra dans ma chambre. Elle avait l'air sérieux et me fixa un petit moment avant de refermer la porte. Elle s'approcha de moi, me prit la brosse des mains et entreprit de continuer ce que j'avais commencé.

- « Je suis désolée pour Amy » soufflais-je après un moment, « Je ne voulais pas lui faire tant de peine. »

- « Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais dire ça, chérie. » souffla-t-elle

J'hochais doucement la tête.

- « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » me demanda alors Maman d'une voix douce.

- « Rien, ça va… »

- « Lalyh ! » grogna-t-elle d'un air amusé.

Je soupirais et entreprit alors de lui parler de mes doutes, de ma gêne envers Papa et de mon appréhension pour le lendemain.

- « Je n'ai plus vraiment envie de travailler avec lui maintenant… » achevais-je.

- « Je comprends » souffla Maman en reposant la brosse et en venant s'asseoir près de moi « Mais ne te fais pas de soucis pour ça, j'ai tout arrangé. »

- « Tu as quoi ? »

- « J'ai tout arrangé. Je savais que ce genre de choses se produiraient alors j'ai pris les dispositions nécessaires » me répondit-elle en souriant.

- « Ce qui veut dire ? »

- « Tu verras demain ! En attendant, crois moi, tu n'as rien à craindre. Tu es brillante et la plus qualifiée pour ce poste d'après James et Remus ! Tout ce passera bien, j'ai confiance en toi, on a tous confiance en toi… »

Maman resta avec moi une bonne partie de la soirée où nous discutâmes de tout et de rien. Elle apaisa mes craintes, me fit rire et finalement, lorsque je me couchais l'esprit tranquille et le cœur léger. Impatiente même d'être rendu au lendemain. Malheureusement…

… Le lendemain, mon angoisse était revenue, les mots rassurants que Maman m'avait dit la veille relégués, loin, bien loin dans mon cerveau. Le stress me faisait oublier toutes pensées cohérentes. Je me préparais un peu au radar, n'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite les encouragements des uns et des autres. Lorsque l'heure de partir pour mon premier jour de travail arriva, Maman me serra fort dans ses bras. Papa était déjà parti, bien avant mon réveil, c'était un poids en moins, je ne me sentais pas le courage de le voir ce matin. Elle m'accompagna jusqu'au jardin où James m'attendait en souriant.

- « Alors Lalyh, comment ça va ? Pas trop nerveuse ? » me demanda-t-il avant de poser un baiser sur mon front.

- « Tu n'as même pas idée… » lui soufflais-je d'une voix blanche.

- « Ne t'en fais pas mon ange, tout se passera très bien » m'assura Maman en m'embrassant une dernière fois « Une fois dans le bain, tout te semblera plus facile ! »

Pour toute réponse, je lui offris un maigre sourire qui amusa beaucoup James.

- « A ce soir » souffla-t-il enfin à Maman en me prenant la main avant d'ajouter en se tournant vers moi « Tu permets que je nous fasse transplaner ? »

J'acceptais d'un hochement de tête. C'était une bonne idée, vu l'état de nerfs dans lequel j'étais j'aurais bien été capable de me désartibuler lors de mon premier jour ! Je fermais donc les yeux dès que je sentis les premiers signes du transplanage. Peu de temps après je sentis une légère secousse, signe que nous venions d'arriver à destination.

- « Bienvenu à ton nouveau bureau ! » annonça alors fièrement James.

Doucement j'ouvris les yeux. En voyant l'endroit où nous étions, je ne pu m'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de surprise. Nous étions devant l'antenne de Jasire à Pré-Au-Lard. Etonnée, je me tournais vers James qui lui me souriais d'un air entendu.

- « Nous avions décidé que ce serait ton père qui te formerais. Mais nous avons compris qu'il était temps que Sirius cesse d'intervenir autant dans ta vie, alors après en avoir parlé avec lui et ta mère, nous nous sommes tous mit d'accord sur le fait que tu commencerais directement à travailler ici » m'annonça-t-il.

- « Mais… »

Je le regardais un instant, stupéfaite, la bouche grande ouverte ce qui eut pour effet de le faire éclater de rire.

- « Mais je n'ai pas du tout d'expérience pour commencer tout de suite ici… » lui répondis-je inquiète.

- « Nous pensons que si ! » me rétorqua-t-il avec plus de gravité. « Lalyh, nous sommes toujours sérieux quand il s'agit de Jasire et nous ne te confierions pas le poste si nous pensions que tu n'en étais pas capable »

- « Mais, James ! C'est la première fois que… »

- « Je sais » me coupa-t-il « Mais tu ne seras pas seule ! Les deux autres personnes qui travaillent ici se feront une joie de t'apprendre tout ce qu'il y a savoir et tu sais bien que tu n'as qu'un seul coup de cheminée à passer pour que Remus, ton père ou moi ne débarquions ici pour t'aider »

Je lui rendis le sourire confiant qu'il me lançait.

- « On a tous confiance en toi, Lalyh ! » continua James

J'hochais doucement la tête. Son petit discours m'avait fait du bien, je me sentais un peu moins apeurée. Il posa alors sa main sur mon épaule.

- « On y va ? » me demanda-t-il en m'incitant déjà à entrer dans le bâtiment.

L'agence de Pré-Au-Lard était bien moins grande que celle du Chemin de Traverse. Je n'y étais venu qu'une fois avec Papa, lors des travaux d'aménagement. Je savais qu'elle avait été conçue sur le même modèle que l'agence de Jasire, même si, car plus modeste en taille, il n'y avait jamais eût de secrétaire ici.

Il entra le premier dans la salle réservée à l'accueil des clients. Un peu intimidée, je me tenais un peu en retrait.

- « Ethan ? Tabatha ? C'est moi ! » lança-t-il d'une voix enjouée en posant sa mallette sur une des chaises qui se tenait à la disposition des clients, qui n'étaient pas encore arrivés, il était trop tôt.

- « Mr Potter ? » répondit alors une jeune femme en entrant dans la pièce, tout sourire.

Tabatha était une jeune femme grande et mince, élégamment habillée qui portait ses longs cheveux châtains en un joli chignon.

- « On ne vous attendait pas si tôt ! » lui lança-t-elle d'un air charmeur.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, déjà quelque chose me déplaisait chez elle.

- « Je sais bien, mais je suis venu accompagnée votre nouvelle collaboratrice » lui répondit James en s'écartant un peu de sorte à ce qu'elle me voit bien.

La jeune femme allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler quand Ethan Sanders entra à son tour dans la pièce. En me voyant, il eut un petit regard amusé et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- « Miss Evans ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! » lança-t-il.

James eut un moment de surprise avant de se souvenir que son jeune assistant ne me connaissait que sous ce pseudonyme.

- « Tiens, puisque nous parlons de ça… » lança-t-il alors. « Il faut que vous sachiez tous les deux que cette jeune personne à passer son entretien sous un faux nom »

- « Un faux nom ? » demanda Tabatha d'un air surpris « Mais pourquoi ? »

- « Disons qu'elle préférait que sa candidature reste anonyme » répondit laconiquement James. « Je vous présente donc Lalyh Black qui travaillera avec vous désormais. »

Ethan et Tabatha me regardèrent un moment d'un air surpris avant de se redonner une contenance. Déjà James s'approchait de moi et me chuchotait à voix basse.

- « Bon courage pour ton premier jour ma grande, et n'oublie pas que si tu as le moindre souci, je reste dans mon bureau toute la journée ! »

- « Merci James » lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

Il m'offrit un dernier sourire confiant avant de récupérer sa mallette, de nous saluer et de partir. Les quelques secondes qui suivirent son départ, un silence lourd et pesant s'abattit sur la pièce. Nous nous regardâmes, tous les trois, d'un air un peu emprunté. Finalement, ce fut Tabatha qui prit la parole la première.

- « Lalyh Black… » souffla-t-elle « Black comme un des trois patrons ? »

Je soupirais. Ca ne servait à rien de leur mentir, ils le sauraient de toute façon.

- « C'est mon père » avouais-je avec un faible sourire.

- « Ton père ! » s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur

- « Oui, et c'est pour qu'il n'apprenne pas que je postulais à Jasire, que j'ai passé l'entretien sous un faux nom. Je connais James Potter et Remus Lupin depuis que je suis née et la femme de James est ma marraine… »

Voilà, tout était dit, ils ne pourraient plus dire que je ne leur avait rien raconté de ma vie.

- « Tu es la fille de Sirius Black ! » souffla Tabatha d'un air un peu méfiant.

- « Ca doit faire trop bizarre de travailler pour son père ! » lança alors Ethan avec un sourire beaucoup plus amical.

- « Oui » lui répondis-je en souriant « C'est pour ça qu'ils ne m'ont pas nommé à l'agence du Chemin de Traverse ! »

Il eut un petit rire amusé et décroisa enfin les bras.

- « Et bien, Lalyh… Si je te faisais visiter notre petit royaume ? » proposa-t-il.

J'acceptais avec plaisir et m'approchais de lui sous le regard curieux de notre troisième collaboratrice.

- « Ne t'en fait pas pour elle » me souffla Ethan en me faisant entrer dans son bureau « Elle est un peu curieuse, mais elle fait du bon boulot et elle a bon caractère »

Je me contentais d'hocher la tête. Tout ceci était tellement nouveau pour moi… J'avais un peu l'impression de me retrouver dans le monde de quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas. La matinée se passa très calmement. Pour mon premier jour, me je contentais d'aider du mieux possible Ethan et Tabatha avec les clients. Je travaillais dur et faisais de mon mieux pour qu'on n'ait rien à me reprocher. Je savais qu'en tant que fille d'un des patrons, je ne manquerais pas d'être le point de mire de tout le monde et je voulais être irréprochable.

Aux environs de midi, j'entendis de depuis le bureau qu'on m'avait attribué, le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait. Je me levais vite et me dépêchais d'aller accueillir ce nouveau client. J'avais prévu mon plus beau sourire et fut très surprise de constater que ce n'était pas un client, mais Papa qui se tenait devant moi. En me voyant arriver, il plongea ses mains profondément dans ses poches et hocha la tête d'un air amusé.

- « Bonjour Lalyh » souffla-t-il.

Ce n'est qu'alors que je me rappelais que je ne l'avais pas vu encore de la journée.

- « Bonjour » soufflais-je, un peu gênée et ne sachant pas trop comment l'appeler.

A cet instant, Tabatha entra dans la pièce.

- « Tiens, Mr Black ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Vous allez bien ? »

- « Très bien, merci. Et toi ? » lui demanda-t-il poliment.

- « Oh ! Je vais toujours très bien ! » lui répondit-elle d'un air que je qualifiais immédiatement de minaudant.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- « Tant mieux, tant mieux… » souffla Papa « Etant donné que c'est l'heure de la pause déjeuner, je voulais savoir si ça te dirais de venir manger un petit quelque chose avec moi… » continua-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

Il me regardait avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux et je n'eu ni le cœur, ni l'envie de lui dire non.

- « Avec plaisir ! » répondis-je alors en souriant.

Sans rien ajouter, Papa et moi quittâmes donc l'agence pour nous rendre dans la rue principale de Pré-Au-Lard. Il faisait beau et nous n'avions pas beaucoup de temps avant de reprendre le travail l'un et l'autre, alors nous décidâmes de manger un sandwich. Installés sur un banc, sous un arbre, je dévorais à belle dent le déjeuner que Papa m'avait offert.

- « Alors, ça se passe comment à l'agence ? » demanda justement ce dernier après un moment à manger en silence.

- « Plutôt bien je dirais. » lui répondis-je « Mais tu sais, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose aujourd'hui, je me contente surtout de regarder… »

- « Le travail viendra, ne t'en fait pas ma belle ! »

- « Oh, je ne m'inquiètes pas ! Je suis même plutôt contente, j'avais peur qu'ils me laissent seule avec les clients dès le premier jour ».

Papa me regarda en souriant, et caressa doucement ma tête.

- « Je suis si fier de toi » souffla-t-il.

- « Je sais, merci » lui répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

Il fit alors une boule de son emballage de sandwich et s'amusa à le lancer dans les airs pour le rattraper après.

- « Ta mère m'avait fait promettre que je ne viendrais pas te voir aujourd'hui. » annonça-t-il alors sans me regarder. « Elle voulait que je te laisse tranquille, mais… »

- « Mais tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher ! » lui lançais-je d'un air amusé.

- « Ca t'embête ? » me demanda-t-il en se tournant alors vers moi.

- « Non, au contraire, ça me fait plaisir » lui répondis-je en souriant « Je suis contente de te voir et d'avoir déjeuner avec toi. Peut être même qu'on pourra le refaire de temps en temps ? »

- « Ce serait une très bonne idée ! » déclara-t-il en souriant « Pas tous les jours, bien-sûr, mais de temps en temps… »

- « Oui, de temps en temps… »

Il plongea alors son regard dans le sien et je me mis à sourire largement. C'est comme si en cet instant, tout ce qui s'était passé cet été avait été oublié. Je venais enfin de réaliser que je lui avais, enfin, entièrement pardonné son comportement. J'avais retrouvé la belle complicité que j'avais avec lui et rien au monde ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir. Lui aussi l'avait remarqué car son sourire était éblouissant. Il se rapprocha de moi et me serra un long moment dans ses bras avant de poser un baiser sur ma tempe.

- « Princesse, je crois qu'il est grand temps que nous retournions travailler. Nous avons tous les deux, du pain sur la planche ! » souffla-t-il après avoir caressé ma joue une dernière fois.

J'acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête et sans plus attendre, il me raccompagna devant l'agence de Jasire.

- « Ce n'est peut être pas la peine que je te raccompagne à l'intérieur, pas vrai ? » me demanda-t-il.

- « Ils savent déjà que tu es mon père, mais ce n'est peut être pas la peine en effet qu'on l'affiche trop. » lui répondis-je.

Il hocha la tête d'un air grave.

- « On se revoit à la maison ce soir alors ! Et surtout souviens-toi, pas un mot à ta mère ! »

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça ! » lui assurais-je en souriant.

Il resta devant le bâtiment le temps que j'y entre. Une fois arrivée dans la salle d'attente, je fus étonnée de voir Tabatha, postée devant la fenêtre. Elle tourna vaguement la tête vers moi et me lança avec un petit sourire en coin.

- « Il est quand même vachement sexy ton père ! »

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, je lui lançais un regard noir et meurtrier et m'approchais d'elle à grand pas.

- « Alors écoute, que ce soit bien clair entre nous ! » lui lançais-je entre mes dents « Si jamais tu t'avises de faire encore une seule remarque de ce genre concernant mon père et je peux te jurer qu'il va t'arriver des bricoles ! »

- « Oh là là ! C'est bon, je plaisante ! On a quand même bien le droit de trouver ton père canon ! »

- « Méfie-toi » sifflais-je en glissant ma main dans ma poche pour y attraper ma baguette « On ne va pas être copine toutes les deux ! »

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda alors Ethan en entrant dans la pièce.

Je tournais mon visage en colère vers lui et il fronça les sourcils.

- « Il y a un problème ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

- « Non, non » souffla Tabatha « On discutait juste… »

- « Oui, on discutait » murmurais-je en lâchant la prise que j'avais autour de ma baguette.

Il y eut un instant de silence au cours duquel nous nous regardâmes tous les trois d'un air un peu tendu avant que je ne décide de me rendre dans mon bureau pour travailler. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à m'imiter.

L'après midi se passa sans aucun autre heurt. Les bureaux étaient communiquant et je me déplaçais beaucoup pour avoir des informations ou récupérer ma charge de travail. Si j'évitais autant que possible tout contact superflu avec Tabatha, je me surprenais en revanche à apprécier de plus en plus la compagnie d'Ethan.

Je craignais qu'il ne se montre froid et distant, mais il était accueillant et gentil. Il avait pas mal d'humour aussi ce qui m'aidait à me détendre quand j'abordais une situation nouvelle que je devais gérer. Les heures passèrent beaucoup plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru et je fus surprise de voir qu'il ne restait plus qu'une demi heure avant que l'agence ne ferme ses portes. Je m'apprêtais à ranger mon bureau quand j'entendis un nouveau client arriver. Comme Ethan se chargeait de l'accueillir, je ne bougeai pas. Les quelques coups frappés à ma porte me firent donc sursauter.

- « Oui ? »

La porte s'ouvrit et la tête de mon collaborateur se glissa par l'interstice.

- « C'est pour toi » me souffla-t-il.

Il avait l'air étrange, comme intimidé et excité. Je fronçais les sourcils.

- « Moi ? Mais aucun client ne me connaît encore, je… »

- « Il insiste ! » lança Ethan.

Bien que surprise, je me contentais alors d'hausser les épaules et de lui faire signe de faire entrer ce mystérieux client. Ma crainte de me retrouver si vite face à de nouvelles responsabilités fut aussitôt effacée quand je vis Harry entrer dans mon bureau.

Un large sourire aux lèvres, je me précipitais pour lui sauter au cou.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » lui demandais-je en souriant.

- « Je n'allais tout de même pas rater ton premier jour de boulot ! » me lança-t-il en souriant.

Par-dessus son épaule, je vis Ethan refermer la porte de mon bureau.

- « Mais tu n'es pas sensé être en cours ? » demandais-je, en redonnant mon attention à Harry.

- « Disons que je trouve que venir te féliciter est plus important qu'un cours théorique de filature ! » m'avoua-t-il alors « Mais s'il te plait, n'en parle ni à Maman, ni à Hermione, sinon, je suis fini ! »

Je me mis à rire doucement et me détachais de lui. Ca me faisait du bien de voir mon meilleur ami. Depuis deux semaines qu'il avait reprit les cours au Centre des Aurors, je n'avais pas tellement pu le voir. J'étais très touchée qu'il ait prit du temps pour venir me voir.

Harry me posa tout plein de questions, il semblait vraiment s'intéresser à ce que je faisais. Nous passâmes la dernière demi-heure qui me restait à trier ensemble mes papiers. Lorsque je le raccompagnais enfin à l'entrée de l'agence, je souriais largement.

- « Merci d'être venu » lui murmurais-je.

- « Je n'aurais pas manqué ça pour un empire ! » m'assura-t-il en tapotant le haut de ma tête « Je suis sûr que tu vas faire du bon travail ici ! »

- « J'espère » soufflais-je.

- « On se voit à la maison un de ces jours ? »

- « Ok, à bientôt ! »

Il m'adressa un clin d'œil et sortit, je referma la porte sur lui.

- « Tu connais Harry Potter ! » s'exclama alors Tabatha en sortant comme une furie de son bureau. « Harry Potter, le Survivant ! »

Apparemment, elle nous avait espionnés.

- « Oui ! » lui répondis-je « Et tu ferais mieux aussi d'éviter de dire devant moi qu'il est sexy ! »

Elle se renfrogna aussitôt et me regarda regagner mon bureau d'un air mauvais. Moi, je jubilais. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, alors que je ne la connaissais qu'à peine, je prenais plaisir à la voir enrager. Je me mis à sautiller sur place quand un raclement de gorge me fit sursauter et pousser un petit cri.

- « Excuse moi » souffla alors Ethan qui se tenait à la porte de mon bureau. « Je ne voulais pas te faire peur »

- « Ce n'est pas grave ! » lui assurais-je en esquissant un sourire.

Il entra dans mon bureau, les mains dans les poches.

- « Ben dis donc, il s'en fait des choses exceptionnelles depuis que tu bosses ici » me lança-t-il.

- « Ah oui ? »

Il hocha la tête.

- « Deux des trois patrons qui viennent ici… Et puis Harry Potter ! Ca fait beaucoup pour une journée ! »

Je me mis à rire doucement. Pour tous ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas, Harry était celui qui avait tué, à l'âge de 4 ans, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Il était un véritable héros et tout le monde le connaissait. Moi qui avais grandis avec lui, je le considérais comme mon frère, et j'avais souvent tendance à oublier que pour les autres, le voir représentait un petit évènement.

- « En effet. » me contentais-je alors de répondre.

- « Ca fait longtemps ? » me demanda alors Ethan.

- « Pardon ? »

- « Ca fait longtemps que tu sors avec lui ? » insista-t-il alors.

Je fronçais les sourcils en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait me dire.

- « Oh pardon ! » s'excusa-t-il alors « C'est vrai qu'après tout ça ne me regarde pas ! »

- « C'est surtout que je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles ! » lui lançais-je en souriant.

- « Toi et Harry Potter… ca fait longtemps ? »

- « Oh non ! Pas toi aussi ! » m'exclamais-je en posant mes deux mains sur mes hanches.

- « Quoi ? » s'étonna le jeune homme

- « Mon père a piqué une crise cet été parce qu'il croyait qu'on flirtait… Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Harry, il est juste un très bon ami, comme mon frère, c'est tout ! » lui expliquais-je alors.

- « Ah ! » lança Ethan d'un air un peu étonné « Ah, ok… Je croyais que… Non, ben… ben c'est bien, je suis au courant maintenant ! »

Il avait maintenant l'air gêné et cela me fit rire. Il me regarda alors d'un air étrange.

- « Tu es une fille très bizarre, Lalyh Black ! » me lança-t-il soudain.

- « Ah oui ? »

- « Oui ! Il y a un instant j'avais l'impression que tu aurais pu mordre quiconque t'adressait la parole et maintenant tu es en train de rire… Toute la journée ça n'a été que ça ! »

Il n'y avait pas de méchanceté dans sa voix, mais plutôt de l'amusement. Il me regardait d'un air malicieux et je me surpris à rougir. Immédiatement je baissais mon visage vers le sol.

- « Je suis désolée, je suis un peu… » commençais-je

- « Explosive ? » termina-t-il pour moi en riant presque.

- « On peut dire ça comme ça » lui répondis-je.

- « Et en ce moment, tu serais plutôt dangereuse ou calme ? » me demanda-t-il

- « Plutôt calme. » soufflais-je alors que je sentais mon cœur se mettre à battre de plus en plus vite.

Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais quelque chose chez ce garçon me mettait dans tous mes états. Je n'avais jamais connu ça auparavant et c'était très déroutant.

- « Alors à priori, je ne risque rien si je t'invite à aller faire un tour dans Pré-Au-Lard ? On pourrait manger une glace… » lança-t-il alors.

- « Une glace ? »

- « Ouais… Histoire de se connaître un peu mieux… Vu qu'on va travailler ensemble. »

Je le fixais d'un air grave. Quelque chose me disait que le travail n'était pas l'unique raison pour lequel il voulait me connaître un peu mieux. Mais une chose était sûre, je n'avais absolument pas envie de refuser. C'est donc persuadée d'être devenue aussi rouge qu'une pivoine que je lui répondis :

- « C'est une très bonne idée ! Allons y ! »

Il me lança un sourire éblouissant et me fit signe de passer la première. Je passais tout près de lui en sortant de mon bureau et mon cœur se mit à battre très fort d'un seul coup. Je devenais totalement folle. Et quand, en sortant de l'agence, quand il posa sa main sur mon épaule pour me guider, j'eus quelques frissons.

Je pris alors une grande inspiration et soufflais un bon coup. Puis, tout en suivant Ethan qui me souriait lui aussi dans les rues de la ville je me surpris à penser que c'était agréable de se promener avec un si joli garçon qui s'avérait aussi être très charmant.

C'est alors que je réalisais que c'était maintenant que mon petit papa avait toutes les raisons de s'inquiéter pour ma vie amoureuse…

Et cela me fit presque rire…

_**fin**_


End file.
